Stand In The Rain
by Must-Have-Books92
Summary: As I sat there, letting the cold water wash over me, I did something I hadn't done in years. I cried.
1. Chapter 1

**_I feel like I need to warn people. I'll tell you now that Bella's kind fo a bitch in this story, and I just wanted to let everyone know that I don't mean to offend anyone, and that I don't believe everything Bella says in thi story, but that's how her character is. So, you've been warned. This is the disclaimer for the whole story: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_**

Chapter One

Forks, Washington. Joy. I wasn't coming here willingly. My mother, Renee, was sending me here because she could no longer control me. It's about time she realized that, too. No one controls me. No one tells me what to do. I glared at the seat in front of me as the plane landed. There were only three good things bout Forks, Washington. Rain, my twin brother, Emmett, and my father, Charlie, who is the Chief of Police for Forks. I wasn't looking forward to school. If I could, I'd drop out. School is just full of stuck-up, obnoxious, superficial bitches and bastards who need to get a life.

As I step off the plane, I easily spotted Emmett. He was hard to miss. He was like a bear, and the only person I would ever trust, beside my father.

"Bella!"

"Emmett!" This would be the only time I would ever be happy here. I went to Emmett and he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed for the first time in years.

"Bells, I'm missed you! God, it sucks here without you!" he said once he set me down. He was holding my hands in his, and he felt my bandages. He looked down at my wrists and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and pulled them off. My two new tattoos.

"I got them last night," I explained, and he examined them closely.

"I guess I'll have to get two more now, huh?" he asked with laugh. I hugged him then. A real hug. He hugged me back fiercely.

"I really missed you too, Em," I whispered, showing what little emotion I had.

"Well, enough of this mushy shit, let's get you back home," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. We grabbed my luggage and walked out to his green Jeep Wrangler.

"Nice, Em," I complimented.

"Pfft, this is nothing. You should see the car Dad picked out for you. You'll love it," he said.

"Dad got me a car?" I asked in wonderment. That was unexpected.

"Well, yeah. He figured it could make things easier here for you. He knows it'll be tough, considering…," Emmett trailed off, not being able to finish. It got defensive. Angry. Sad.

"Yeah, well, I'll be fine," I said, harsher than I meant to. Emmett didn't seem bother by it, though. He patted my leg comfortingly.

"I know, Bells, I know."

* * *

Wow. To say my new car was awesome would be an insult. A midnight blue, 1967 Corvette Coupe FSO waited for me as Emmett and I pulled up to the house.

"Seriously, Em, that's it! God, it's a work of art!" I said loudly, and Emmett laughed.

"I helped him pick it out. I know blue's your favorite color," he said, and I smiled. I would have to stop that, or people would actually think I was nice and happy here.

"Well, come on, let's get inside. People see me and they'll actually want to interact with me," I joked. I was fine around Emmett and my dad most of the time. It was with other people that I had issues.

"Oh, good, you can make me dinner," Emmett said as we walked inside.

"How have you and Dad been living since I've been gone?" I asked as I brought my bags inside.

"Huh, good question."

* * *

"Bella!" I heard Charlie, my dad call as he got home. I went out to greet him, and I saw where Emmett and I got out smiles from.

"Hey, Dad!" I said, trying to sound enthused.

"Bells," he murmured, and embraced me in a hug. I could feel a few tears, and I started to feel uncomfortable. I didn't do crying.

"Hey, Dad, how're you?" I asked as I stepped back.

"I think the question is, how you are?" he asked, and I stiffened once again. I didn't want to be asked that. Why couldn't people understand that I was fine?

"I'm fine, Dad," I sighed, and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Emmett joined me shortly.

"Bella, he's allowed to ask. People are going to," he said after a moment of silence.

"Just because he's allowed doesn't mean I want him to? And how are people going o know? I'm sure as hell not going to tell them. And you better not either," I said threateningly.

"Relax, Bella. We haven't told anyone, just like you told us not to," he explained, and I relaxed a little.

"Dinner's ready," I said five minuets later. We ate in silence. Charlie wanted to ask about Phoenix, I could tell. After dinner, I cleared the table and washed the dishes, then went to take a shower. I was careful of my new tattoos. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror of the one of my back, this one bigger than the two on my wrist. I dressed in a tank top and gym shorts to sleep in. I walked to Emmett's room and didn't even bother knocking.

"Excited about school tomorrow?" he asked. I snorted.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to be stared at and whispered about all day. God, I hate them all already," I said, flopping down on his bed.

"Bells, at least be civil to Rosalie," he pleaded. Ah, Rosalie Hale. The girl who my brother was head-over-heels in love with. Apparently, she was quite the looker. I used to be too, but not anymore. I was hard now, with a cold exterior that made me unapproachable, which was what I was going for.

"I'll try. I'm not making any promises, though," I told him, and he shook his head. What could I do? The only two people who matter to me anymore are Emmett and Charlie. I gave him a peck on the cheek and went to bed. I wasn't going to even be hopeful for a dreamless sleep. I knew what was going to come. It was routine. Nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't want to get up. But I did. And I smoked before I did anything. Ah, I was going to miss this. I wouldn't be able to have one until lunch, at least. But, I would survive. After one last, long drag, I went to my bathroom and got cleaned up a little. I ran into Emmett in the hallway. He frowned.

"I though you were going to quit," he said. I shrugged.

"I said I would try. Don't worry, I'll stop eventually," I told him. I went back to my room and got dressed. Jeans with holes in the knees, my all black Converse shoes, and my black shirt that said _Bite Me_ on it. I put on light make-up and went downstairs.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, throwing away a banana peel. I was started my senior year with my brother at a town I hated. Was he serious?

"As read as I'll ever be. Where are the keys to my car?" I asked.

"By the door," Emmett said, nodding his head towards the front door.

"Alright, I'll see you at school," I told him, then walked outside to my new car. I loved it. I got, started it up, and felt the engine purr and I pulled away and drove off. I smiled as I drove to school, but it quickly fell off as I reached the school. I parked in an empty spot, and ignored all the people that ogled my car. I stayed in until I saw Emmett's Jeep pull in beside me. I noticed that I silver Volvo and that a yellow Porsche were also here, along with a red, M3 BMW. Whoa, who owned those? I got out of my car and walked over to Emmett, who was surrounded by people.

One was a gorgeous girl with long, blonde hair, a knockout figure, who was standing next to Emmett. So that must be Rosalie. I saw another girl, a short, pixie-like girl with raven-black hair, standing next to a tall, muscular, not nearly as much as Emmett, guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Then, I noticed a boy who was perfect. Not that I cared. I really didn't. He had bronze, messy hair that flopped in every direction, stunning, green eyes, and a nice, toned, lean body. Well, aren't we all just supermodels.

"Oh, Bella, hi," Emmett said as he turned around to greet me. Now that I could see Rosalie face-to-face, she was more gorgeous than I imagined. I wanted to gag. She had violet eyes, and a face that anyone would sell their soul for, except for me.

"What, forget about me already?" I asked, and Emmett looked guilty. Sorry, but Bitch Bella was here. I kept my face a cool mask of indifference, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Well, everyone, this is Bella, my sister," he started, then turned to the girl I assumed what Rosalie. "This is Rose, and that's Alice Brandon," he said, pointing to the short girl who beamed at me. "This is Jasper Whitlock," he told me, pointing at the blonde guy, and then he pointed to Bronze. "And that's Edward Mason." He finished, and I nodded.

"Hi," I said shortly.

"Oh, Bella, we'll have so much fun, I can't wait to take you shopping!" Alice chirped, and I fought to roll my eyes.

"I don't shop," I said flatly, and the stopped bouncing up and down like a rabbit on Speed. I saw Jasper's eyes narrow, as did Edward's. Sorry, but I needed to be blunt, or else she wouldn't get it through her head.

"Well, I think I'll show Bella around. I'll see you guys later," Emmett said, and then proceeded to take me away.

"They seem happy," I said, and he threw me a look. "I told you about this. You can't get mad at me," I told him, and he clamed down a bit.

"You didn't have to be so rude," he told me. I laughed.

"I had to, otherwise she would've kept bugging me, and that's the last thing I need around here," I explained. He smiled a little, and then led me to the office, where I got my schedule for classes I could pass in my sleep. I said goodbye shortly after, seeing as how I only had fourth with him, and then walked to my first class, ignoring all the stares. I sat through my first three classes like that, ignoring the teacher and the students, just reading my book, _Go Ask Alice_. When the bell rang for my fourth class, I allowed myself to be a little happy, and it was dead as I walked in and saw Rose and Alice sitting next to Emmett. I put on my mask again and sat down in front of him. He wasn't having that. He picked me up under my arms and turned me to face him.

"How's your day been?" he asked. I grimaced. "That well, huh?" he asked. I glared.

"Hi, Bella. How do you like the school?" Rosalie asked tentatively.

"I don't," I said, trying not to snap, but she didn't say anything. Alice, however, glared. Whatever. I don't care. As the bell rang, I turned around and faced the class. I sat there like that, arms folded, through the whole class. It wasn't until that the bell rang that the drama started. I was walking with Emmett and Edward, who had been waiting outside our class, when I was approached by Mike Newton, a boy who'd been panting after me all day.

"Bella Swan, right?" he asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! What do we have for him, Johnny?" I said with fake enthusiasm and sarcasm. Emmett and Edward laughed, and it took a second for Mike to get it.

"Well, listen, how about I show you around after school today?" he asked. God, could he not take a hint.

"Damn, sorry, can't make it," I said. "But, I'm sure there are other desperate girls who'd love to give you a blowjob," I said, then turned to walk away. But, Mike made a big mistake by grabbing my arm. I looked at him disbelievingly, while Emmett looked like he wanted to tear of his arm.

"You don't have to be such a bitch," he said. I had had it. I grabbed his hand that was gripping my arm, spun him around , pinned it behind his back, and slammed him against the lockers. I had an audience now. Good, let them see what happens when you mess with Bella Swan.

"Listen," I said quietly, but loud enough that Emmett and Edward could hear. "If you ever touch me again, I swear that you won't have to deal with Emmett. I _will_ break every bone in your body, and trust me when I say I can and I will," I told him, and then turned him around and kneed him. I turned and stormed off to the gym. I needed to work out my frustrations. I passed Edward on the way and he had a look of shock, disbelief, and fear showing on his face. Good. People should fear me.

* * *

I was beating the shit out of this punching bag. It felt good though. I heard the doors open to the gym and assumed it was Emmett. It wasn't though.

"And I thought Emmett was tough," I heard a silky voice asked. I turned and saw Edward. I glared and got back to punching the bag.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I just wanted to talk," he said.

"Well, I don't, so go," I ordered.

"You know, Bella, it's sometimes good to talk, instead of hitting things," he said, and I wanted to laugh. How many times had I heard that?

"Go away," I said, punching the bag harder.

"I might be able to help," he offered, and I snapped once again. I spun to face him. He seemed surprised by anger.

"Look," I said, walking towards him, "I know that you're probably king of the world here. Every girl wants to date you, the guys want to be you. You probably think that I'm the same," I said, walking around him in a circle. "But you're wrong. Don't think that just because you say shit like that means I'll want to talk. I know you're just using it to try to screw me, hoping I'll feel better about myself and be grateful to you, or that I'll just be so overcome with emotion that I'll let you. Guess what? It's not going to happen.

"So, stop trying to get in my pants, go find one of your many whores, and screw them, because I'm not interested, " I said in a deadly voice. I peeled off my gloves and started to walk away. "Tell Emmett I left and that I'll see him later," were the last words I said as the doors slammed. God, I needed a drink.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I stormed into the lunchroom pissed off. Who did Bella think she is? Being a bitch to me is one thing, but to be one to Alice is another. I sat down in a chair and glared at Emmett.

"What?" he asked.

"Your sister," was all I said. He seemed to go still.

"What'd she do?" he asked. Rose continued to read her magazine.

"She's a total bitch! How do you put up with her Emmett? God, she was a bitch to Alice this morning, and just now, she said total bullshit about me! I don't care what she was like in Phoenix, but she needs to get over herself," I ranted, and with every word, Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement, and Emmett's hand which was gripping his fork, turned whiter and whiter.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward!" he shouted, and it was a good thing the room was mostly empty. "You have no idea what Bell's been through, and you don't have any damn right to be saying half the shit you're saying now. If you know what's good for you, you all," he said, and he looked around at all of us, "Will keep your damn mouths shut!" he said, then stood up. "I'm sorry, Rosie, but I got to go see Bella," he said and she nodded. He kissed her on the head and then left the room. Alice, Jasper and I stared after him in shock.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jasper asked.

"I wonder what happened to Bella," Alice said, and I nodded in agreement. We all looked at Rose who was studying her magazine now more than ever.

"Rose?" Jasper asked. She sighed and set it down.

"I know what happen. But," she said, seeing our opening mouths, "I'm not going to tell. It's not my place. It's Bella's. She doesn't even know that I know. But, Emmett's right. You shouldn't be talking about her," she explained, then stood and left. We all three looked at each other. What had happened to Bella Swan?

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I hoped that you will continue reading this story. I'll ask for some reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stormed out to my car, pulling out my cigarettes as I did. God, I hadn't even made it through the entire day. I jumped in my car, gunning it as I left the parking lot. I blared my music as I drove home, not caring if I was disrupting the town. As I reached my house, I smoked one more time, and then went inside and straight to my room. I went to my dresser, pulled out my flask, and took a swig. I pulled on my boxing gloves, which were really just fingerless gloves, started my Within Temptation C.D., and started to punch my bag. What Have You Done was the first song, and it was my favorite. I thought about what Edward had said.

I head heard it so many times from my mother, from therapists, form counselors. I was so sick of it. I liked how I was. Did they not get that? I didn't want to talk, to anyone, about what happened. I just wanted to get through high school, go to college, and become an architect. I was playing my music so loud that I didn't hear anyone come into the house until they turned off my music. I immediately stopped, and turned to face Emmett standing in my doorway.

"So what did you say to Edward?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just that he was a man-whore who was just trying to get in my pants. I figured he was a player, so, I didn't care," I said, brushing past him to the bathroom.

"Jesus, Bella, he isn't a player. He hasn't had a girlfriend in two years. You shouldn't judge people so fast," he said, and I turned to face him.

"Emmett, I don't care. I didn't want to come here. The only people I like here are you and Dad. I don't care about anyone else. I'm sorry if I scared off your friends or if you're embarrassed to be seen with me—"

"Don't you dare, Bella. That's not it and you know it. I love you Bella, and I have no problem with you. I can't imagine what it was like, and I'm not going to pretend like I do, but please cut my friends some slack. They don't know what happened, because I didn't tell them. I'm not embarrassed. But, I do have a life," he explained, and I was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I know Emmett. But, I don't like people. I don't wan tot talk to them or interact with them. I just want to get out of this fucking high school as quickly as possible," I said.

"Yeah, Bells, I know. But, don't be going around saying how I abandon you when I hang out with them. Maybe you should do the same," he suggested, and I gave him a look. "Or maybe not. But, that thing with Newton today was awesome," he said with a laugh, and I had to join in.

"Thanks. I told you, I could take care of myself," I told him.

"Oh, we all usually hang out here after school. They should be here in thirty minutes."

* * *

Forty minutes later, I came down from my room and walked into the living room, only to find the Brady Bunch there.

"Oh God, what's that smell?" Jasper asked, and I smirked. I had just smoked.

"That would be the wonderful smell of tobacco," I said, and they all turned to face me, seeming surprised.

"You smoke?" Alice asked, trying to keep the malice and disgust out of her tone. I smirked more.

"Like a chimney," I replied, and then went to sit next to Emmett on the couch. They all looked at me stunned. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how was the rest of school?" Emmett asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Biology with Banner makes me want to fucking shoot myself," Edward answered, and he still hadn't look at me. Not that I cared.

"So, Bella, what did you do?" Jasper asked. He seemed pissed. Oh well.

"I came home and beat the shit out of my punching bag," I told him "I was going to get totally shit-faced, but decided against it," I added. Emmett held back a laugh, while Alice and Jasper, who I assumed must be a couple, looked appalled, while Rosalie said nothing, as did Edward.

"You drink?" Rose asked.

"Yep, sure do. Though not as much as I used to," I explained, trying not to sound too conversational.

"Why would you wan to drink?" Alice asked. I glared.

"Like you never have? Plus, I have my reasons," I said bitingly. Jasper glared at me again.

"Bella…tell them about your new tattoos," Emmett suggested.

"Why?" I asked. He gave me a look. I sighed and held out my wrists. They all peered over to see. Two Chinese symbols, one on the underside of each wrist stood out, still a little red, in black ink.

"What do they mean?" I head Edward asked.

"The one on the left means warrior and the one on the right means strength," I said in a bored tone.

"Oh, you should get one with Emmett. Well, he already has one!" Alice said excitedly.

"I already did," I said, and she stopped.

"Really? So you got your first one in Phoenix?" Jasper asked, and I stiffened and flinched at the name.

"Yes," I said shortly. Emmett and I had both gotten tattoos when he'd come over a few months ago. Emmett had gotten one on his right arm, a Celtic cross.

"Where's yours?" Rose asked timidly. What was with her?

"On my back," I said.

"Did you get a cross like Emmett's?" Alice asked. Ha. Let's see how they react to this piece of information. I saw Emmett shake his head next to me.

"No, I don't believe in God," I told them and there was silence. I smiled.

"Oh, well, that's…cool," Alice said. I stood up.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I'll go make dinner," I said, and then walked to the kitchen. I was grabbing a pot from the cupboard and jumped when I saw Edward standing in the doorway.

"So…you smoke, you drink, and you don't believe in God. Oh, and you completely misjudged me. Did I leave anything out?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"Nope, I don't think you did," I replied. He then stood there, as if waiting for something. I ignored him, going about my work. He finally sighed and left the room, at which point Emmett came in.

"You handled that well," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, they asked for it," I said while draining the noodles.

"Whatever…what's for dinner?"

* * *

The next day at school was interesting. People whispered, pointed, and snickered. I just glared at them all and ignored them. Jesus, get a life. I sat through my classes, not paying attention, staring blankly at the wall, or reading. I saw Mike, and he looked pissed to see me. Oh, cry me a river. He shouldn't have touched me anyway. I made it to lunch, which was a miracle in and of itself. I sat down at a random table, not particularly hungry. The first person to join me was Edward.

"I think your tattoos are cool," he said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks," I said dryly. H e glared at me.

"What's your problem? Jesus, get over yourself already." I fought back a gasp. He had nerve.

"I'm sorry I'm not little Miss Hyper and Perky. I hate Forks and I really don't want to be here."

"Then why did you even come?" he snapped.

"My mother made me. It's none of your business anyway. Just leave me alone," I said, putting my headphones for my iPod and turning up the volume to and almost deafening level. I saw Emmett sit next to me, and we were soon joined by the rest of the fan club. Rose smiled timidly. What was with her? Why was she…oh no. He wouldn't dare tell her, would he? Alice looked a little disgruntled by my lack of conversation. Well, she had no right to judge me. As if she had never drank before. Jasper glared. I ignored them all. After the lunch bell rang, I walked to the gym, which I had missed yesterday. I had it with Mike. Perfect. My class was filled with a bunch of preppy bitches that were too afraid to break a nail. Shit, I'd show these bitches.

And I did. I played better then all the guys there. They all stared at me in amazement. Ha, that'll teach them to talk about me. I got dressed quickly, and walked to my car, waiting for Emmett, seeing as how I gave him ride today. I lay back on the hood, listening to music as I waited for Emmett. I thought about how Edward had talked to me today. No one had ever talked to me like that, not even Emmett. No guy, or girl for that matter, ever threw my shit back at me. It didn't mean I liked it, though. I heard Emmett coming and sat up, and got into my car and started her up. He got in the passengers seat and I backed up and rove home.

"How was school?" he asked on the way there.

"About the same as yesterday," I answered.

"You talk to Edward today?" he asked.

"Only a few comments before you arrived, No, I didn't say sorry," I told him before he could ask. He shook his head.

"Well, Dad's going out of town this weekend. You want to do something?" he asked.

"Just me and you? Or will the posse go too?" I asked.

"Bella…they're my friends. I actually meant just you and me. I figured we could hang out. We haven't had much time to," he said as I pulled up next to our house. I smiled. I would do anything for Emmett.

"Yeah, sure, Em. It'd be fun," I finally told him. "I could probably find a few good places to get some good booze," I added, but he didn't laugh. "Kidding, Em. I haven't had a drink, except for yesterday, in three months." I walked in the front door, and closed it behind Emmett.

"That's good, Bells. But, yeah, there's actually some pretty fun stuff in Port Angeles. We could head up there," he suggested. I nodded. My mind went back to lunch. I said people should fear me. But, did Edward Masen?

* * *

**_Okay, I'm sorry this took so long. I just want to give a mega-thanks for everyone who reviewed. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. I hope you enjoyed htis chapter, and yes, I will aks for some reviews._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the week was filled with snappish comments, eye rolls, and glares. Edward still didn't like me, not that I gave a shit, Alice was still a hyperactive, annoying little pixie, trying to get me to go shopping. Jasper still glared at me every time I snapped at Alice, but hey, she wouldn't leave me alone, and Rose was still very timid and cautious with me, which made me wonder if Emmett had told her. He wouldn't do that. He knows I would kill him. But, Saturday arrived and I got up to get ready for the day with Emmett. I was actually somewhat excited. I showered, waking up Emmett on the way. Ten minutes later, as I walked back to my room, he still wasn't up. I peeked in his room, only to find him as a huge mass under his blankets and his head shoved under his pillow.

"Emmett!" I said loudly. Nothing. I walked right up next to him. "Emmett! If you don't get up right now, I will castrate you!" I screamed. Nothing. God, my brother was a moron. I shook my head and walked to my room and got dressed then went downstairs to make breakfast. As soon and I started, Emmett walked in. He took in my shocked expression.

"What? I smelled food," he explained. I rolled my eyes and went back to cooking.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Hmm, I figured Port Angeles for lunch, then go to a bookstore and a couple other stores," he told me. I nodded.

"Just me and you, right?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes, Bella, just me and you. I promise. No one else," he said, then went upstairs to get ready. An hour later, we left, taking Emmett's Jeep. We played Journey the whole way. Thank God Em liked Journey. I was starting to get him into Within Temptation, but it wasn't his style. An hour later, we pulled up next to a bookstore. I jumped out of the Jeep and went inside. I felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. I wandered around a little, picking out a few of my books I couldn't take with me from Phoenix. Classics. After that, Em and I went to the mall, where our whole day crashed around us. We were having a pretty good time. Just us. Like it used to be before all the bullshit happened. We were leaving the music store when I heard a now-familiar voice.

"Emmett!" the tinkling voice asked. I noticed my name wasn't mentioned. Probably because I was in front of Emmett and they couldn't see me. It was Pixie. I stiffened, and Emmett cursed. He knew this would end badly.

"Hey, guys!" he said. I heard them approach, and amazingly, they still hadn't seen me.

"Where's Bella? What, wanted some time away from her? I don't blame you," I heard a silky voice ask, and I froze, filled with anger. I heard a few snickers.

"Um, actually, Edward, Bella—" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Is right here," I said, then turned to face Edward, who looked a bit embarrassed, Alice, who looked guilty, along with Jasper, and Rosalie, who looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, Bella, hi. How're—" Alice started, but I cut her off.

"Oh shut up and save it. I don't give a fucking shit if you guys don't like me or not. But please have some fucking decency and talk about me to my damn face," I snapped, and they all looked to the ground. I turned to Emmett. "I'll be out in the car. It was nice having a day to ourselves while it lasted," I told him, then stormed outside to the dark and dreary world.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I turned to face everyone after Bella left and fixed them all with a glared.

"Nice guys. I thought I told you guys to keep you mouths shut." They all started to look mad now. Except for Rose.

"Well, Emmett, if your sister wasn't so rude to everyone, maybe people wouldn't treat her like this," Jasper said. I resisted the urge to beat the shit out of him.

"Listen, guys, if you knew half the shit about Bella that I did, you wouldn't even be talking. Bella will act how she wants to act. She doesn't want friends. She doesn't care how people treat her. I know she's not the easiest to get along with, but give her a break. _I'm_ your friend, and I'm asking you to do this. Especially you, Edward," I explained, turning towards him. He'd been quiet the whole time, and now he looked defiant yet embarrassed at the same time.

"Fine, Emmett, I'll _try_ to be civil," he told me. I nodded. "What are you guys doing her anyway?" I asked. Rose came over and grabbed my hand and I squeezed back.

"You know Alice. Never passes a chance to shop," Rose said, and I grinned.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you guys later," I told them, giving Rosie a peck and turning to leave.

"Wait! Emmett! Can we come over later?" I heard Alice asked. I sighed. Bella wouldn't like that. But, she needed to get used to them. They'd be around a lot.

"Sure!" I called over my shoulder, than walked outside. I wonder how Bella would take it.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Come on, Em!" she yelled as I drove back to Forks. I had just told her. I cringed.

"Come on, Bells. You need to get used to them," I explained. She still glared.

"They were talking about me! I'll end up smacking one of them before the night is over!" Bella said, and I had to agree with her. But…well, okay, there wasn't a but.

"Listen, Bella…they're my friends. You're my sister. They're like my second family. You'll always be my first family. Just…be civil. Please?" I begged. I heard her sigh.

"I guess I can try," she grumbled, and I had to bite back laugh, because that's what Edward had said.

"Thanks, Bells. It really means a lot to me," I told her, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled and started to play her iPod. I smiled back at her. I could only hope that tonight went well.

After we got home, Bella went upstairs to play her guitar. I'm surprised she hadn't destroyed it. Our mom had given it to her. I heard her playing the solo form Free Bird and I smiled again and started to play my X-Box. About three hours later, the guys showed up. Immediately, Jasper grabbed the other controller and started playing while Alice and Rose went through their purchases. Edward, however, stood near the stairs.

"Edward, what's up man?" I asked not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I figured I would go apologize to Bella," he said. I nodded, not really listening, and saw him walk upstairs. Then it sunk in. She wouldn't hear because she was blaring her music, working on her punching bag. If Edward did what I thought he would do, then he would grab her shoulder, and that would lead to…

"Edward! No!" I yelled, causing Jasper, Alice and Rose to jump, just as I heard a shout.

"Ow! Fucking hell! Shit, I think you broke my nose!" I heard Edward's muffled voice. I raced upstairs and up to Bella's room, the other right behind me. What I saw made me double over in laughter. Edward was holding his nose and Bella was glaring at him.

"What happened?" I asked though I already knew.

"I was working out, and I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. On instinct, I reached out and punched them. Not realizing it was Edward," Bella explained.

"It's your instinct to punch someone as they were about to apologize?" Edward said, his words distorted and muffled by his nose.

"Yes, it is," Bella snapped. I laughed. They all looked at me in amazement.

"The same thing happened to me when I visited her in Phoenix," I said, then smiled and looked at Edward. "Sorry, dude, I didn't remember. You're nose isn't broken. Though you'll have one hell of a black eye and headache. Good luck explaining that," I said, then pulled him to the bathroom.

"She's got one hell of a punch. What made her take up a punching bag?" Edward asked.

"She just wanted to," I told him, handing him some aspirin. I clapped him on the back and pushed him out, then went to talk to Bella.

"I need to learn to lock my door," she said as I came in. I laughed and hugged her.

"Aww, it was funny. We'll laugh about it in a few years."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

After we got back, I went upstairs to play my guitar. I loved playing my guitar. Almost as I loved drawing and my punching bag. I started to play Free Bird and then when I got tired of playing my guitar, turned to my punching bag. I put in a CD. Fighter, by Christina Aguilera came on, and I started to exercise. I heard a sound from downstairs, but ignored it. I didn't, however, hear my door open. All of a sudden, I felt someone pull me backwards. I had a flashback momentarily and then reacted by instinct. As I was turned around, I closed my eyes, reached out, and punch the shithead who grabbed me. I felt my hand hit his face and then opened my eyes. Only to see Edward standing there, grabbing the left side of his face a swearing.

"Ow! Fucking hell! Shit, I think you broke my nose!" he yelled, sounding quite funny, do to the fact his nose was bleeding. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw Emmett entering my room with the rest of them.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, though he already knew the answer by experience.

"I was working out, and I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. On instinct, I reached out and punched them. Not realizing it was Edward," I explained as if I was telling them how I tied my shoes. Hey, it was natural for me to hit someone.

"It's your instinct to punch someone as they were about to apologize?" Edward snapped, still holing his nose.

"Yes, it is," I snapped back, and they all turned to Emmett who had started laughing. I then realized what I was wearing. A sports bra and a pair of sweatpants, though no one really seemed to notice.

"The same thing happened to me when I visited her in Phoenix," she told them, then turned to Edward with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, dude, I didn't remember. You're nose isn't broken. Though you'll have one hell of a black eye and headache. Good luck explaining that," he said, then took him to the bathroom. Then the rest looked at me.

"Where did you learn to punch like that?" Alice asked.

"I've picked it up over the past year," I said, not wanting to dwell on the subject.

"Could you really break his nose?" Jasper asked. I smirked.

"Oh, I can do a lot worse than that."

* * *

Later that night, I was downstairs with them, but I was reading. Hey, at least I wasn't being a _total_ bitch. I went upstairs to take shower, and when I came down, Edward was still here.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me. Or more accurately, my pajama's. Short gym shorts and a tank top. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen where I knew I'd find Em.

"Hey," he said, taking a bite out of the pizza we'd ordered.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"He's staying the night. His parents are out of town too. Be nice," he added after seeing the look on my face.

"Fine. I'll be in my room," I told him, the walked upstairs, ignoring Edward. I was still pissed about the mall thing. I went to my bookshelf, picked out a book, and started to read. When it got past midnight, I decided to go to sleep. I tried to clear my head of thoughts, but it never worked. Soon after I was asleep, they started.

_I was in my room, hiding, as __**HE**__ came towards me. _

"_Now, now, Bella. What did I tell you about hiding?" he asked. I held back tears. He didn't like it when I cried. I prayed for someone to come in. But they didn't. It was just me and the man I'd thought I knew. He roughly picked me up and shoved me against the wall, punching me in the face as he did so. He picked me up again and threw me on the bed. He tore off my pants and then his too. _

"_No, please," I whispered, hating the way I sounded. Alone. Afraid. Cowardly. He smirked. _

"_Bella, what did I tell you about begging?" he asked in his slimy voice. He hovered over me. He reached dup and slapped me again, but this time I did not make a sound. He smiled again and for when felt like the millionth time, forced himself into me. I didn't cry out, just laid there as he roughly shoved in and out, taking away small pieces of me as he did. When he was finished, I expected him to leave. But he didn't. Instead, he picked me up, and threw me against the wall. And he came over to my crumpled form and kicked it. I screamed because it'd hurt worse than everything else that he'd done I felt someone shaking me, and I realized it wasn't him. _

"_Bella!" I heard a voice shout. "BELLA!" It shouted again._ I was jolted awake by someone shaking me, I realized it was Emmett. I must've been screaming louder than usual.

"Emmett?" I asked weakly. I threw my arms around him and hugged him fiercely. I looked up and saw Edward in the doorway. I immediately let go of Emmett and put on my cold, calm mask. Emmett looked behind him and froze.

"Edward, could you give us a minute?" he asked.

"No, Em, it's fine. I'll just go wash my face and go back to sleep," I said, then stood up and walked to the bathroom, glaring at Edward as I left. I locked the door and slid down it. I held in my tears. Damn it, Edward. I needed Emmett! But I couldn't hold him now that Edward was here. I would only show weakness around Emmett. I washed my face of all the tear tracts and quietly crept down the hall. I heard voices, though, and stopped.

"…happened to her, Emmett?" I heard Edward asked.

"None of your business, Edward. If Bella wants to tell you, then she will. But until then, keep this to yourself," I heard Emmett say, and then heard footsteps and saw Edward leave my room. I walked back in and saw Emmett standing up. I shut my door and he looked at me.

"Hey," I muttered.

"How bad was it this time?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Oh, not that bad," I said, but he hugged me anyways. I hugged him back. Emmett was the only person, beside Charlie, to whom I could trust. He slept with me that night; there was nothing sexual about it. He understood that even though I would never admit it, I would need someone to hold for when I woke up form my nightmares. Thank God he understood. I wouldn't, couldn't, ever say it. It was showing weakness. And if it was one thing that Phil taught me, it was to never show weakness.

* * *

**_Alright, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now you know SOME of Bella's mysterious past. Notice I said SOME. Oh, that's right. there's more. I'll go ahead and ask for some reviews. Oh, I had my first snowday this week, and it's not even Thanksgiving yert. I won't be watching the Twilight movie tomorrow, but I'll be going next week. I think it's going to be AWESOME!!!! I hope those of you who see it this weekend enjoy. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Edward's POV)

When Bella had come down wearing those shorts and that shirt, I couldn't help but stare. She may have been a bitch, one that I extremely disliked, but she was…sexy. No, more than that. She was beautiful. She was always hiding it, though. Always putting up a cold, hard mask that kept people at bay. I didn't like her though. But no matter how I felt about her, I couldn't wash away the…terror, horror, that I felt when I heard her screams. Emmett and I were playing video games when it had started.

"Dude, Edward, I'm totally kicking your ass!" he had said loudly and in a child-like way. He had no idea that what I was planning.

"No way, man," I said as I pulled out my secret weapon. As I defeated him, his face fell, and he started swearing.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. I gingerly touched my bruised eye and winced. It hurt. A hell of a lot. Then, we heard screams.

"No! Please, stop!" I heard Bella scream, and Emmett shot up and ran towards the stairs. "Stop! Please!" I heard Bella beg, and my heart wrenched. I heard Emmett shaking Bella, and when I got there, I saw her hugging him with all the strength she had. It was the only time she seemed…scared. Defenseless. But as her eyes rose up to meet mine, it was over. She stiffened and withdrew from Emmett and he turned to look at me. He had the strangest expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Edward, could you give us a minute?" he asked begging me with his eyes.

"No, Em, it's fine. I'll go wash my face and go back to sleep," Bella said as she got up out of bed. As she passed me, she glared at me, and I was surprised. It was silent for a few moments as we listened to the running water. I wasn't sure of what to say.

"What the hell happened to her, Emmett?" I asked finally. Emmett sighed as if he knew this was coming but wished it wasn't.

"None of your business, Edward. If Bella wants to tell you, then she will. But until then, you'd better keep this to yourself," he said, and I nodded and left. I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch for a long time. The answer was there, in the back of my mind, I just didn't want to believe it. Emmett never came back down. I wasn't surprised. I could tell that Bella was scared, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. I couldn't blame Emmett for being so protective of her. I eventually fell asleep, still hearing those screams in my head.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I had heard her screams before. Soft whimpers in the night, quiet, yet so powerful. They had never been this bad before, though. Try as she might, I knew that they were worse than what Bella led on. The screams held more pain and terror than ever before. It made me want to kill the bastard who'd done this to her. Unfortunately, for me, he was in prison. I held Bella through the night, not sleeping, afraid that I wouldn't be able to wake her up in time. I knew Edward had figured some of it out, and I prayed to God that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Bella didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want those looks of pity. Or the ones that make her feel like shit. As she woke up in the morning, I didn't mention it. I never did. Nor did Dad. Bella would hate it. She hated showing her fear, her pain. She had told me once that it made her feel weak, and that that was one thing she didn't want to be. I tried telling her it was okay to be scared, but she had fixed me with a look that had shut me up real fast. She didn't look at me as she got up from the bed and walked to her bathroom. I got up, went downstairs, and started making breakfast. Edward came in shortly, and sat wordlessly down at the table. Bella came down just as I finished and grabbed some food before sitting down. She glared at Edward, who tried to ignore it. Good luck, pal. No one could ignore Bella for long.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I glared at Edward as I ate. I dared him to say something. Anything. Please, give me an excuse to bitch you out. But, he never did. He sat there, all through breakfast, ignoring me. Good. If we stuck with this arrangement, things would be peachy keen. When I was finished, I washed my plate off and went up to my room to draw. I picked up some of the art supplies I had bought yesterday and my pad of paper. I decided to do a self-portrait. As I drew, I thought about my nightmare last night. It had been one of the worst, though I didn't tell Emmett. But I'm sure he knew anyhow.

I ignored my cell phone when it rang, knowing it was Renee. I didn't want to talk to her. I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't hear anyone come in until they spoke.

"Hey, kid. How're you?" I heard Charlie ask, and I smiled. I loved Charlie. I looked up at him.

"Hey, Dad. I'm good, how're you?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Good. How was your weekend?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him. I wouldn't.

"It was fine. I hung out with Em yesterday," I told him, and he nodded. He came over and kissed my head then left. I smiled softly and turned back to my drawing. About two hours later, I was finished. I tore it neatly from the pad and hung it on my wall, next to my other drawings. I admired it for a second. It had a pictured of me, practicing with my punching bag, with the words "_Never show fear_" written above it. I washed my hands, which were black from the charcoal, and went downstairs to find Emmett and Dad watching basketball. That reminded me…

"Hey, Em, when does basketball season start?" I asked.

"I actually have a meeting after school on Monday, so you have to take your car," he told me, his eyes never leaving the screen. I nodded, though he couldn't see me, and went to the kitchen to find some food. What I didn't expect to find was Rosalie. I jumped a little when I saw her.

"Rose! What're you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. She didn't seem to care though.

"Just hanging out with Emmett. I didn't really get to this weekend," she said, and I nodded.

"Oh, well, uh, that's cool. I'll, uh, see you later," I muttered, then left the kitchen, forgetting about my food. I still couldn't figure out why Rosalie was so nervous around me. I knew Emmett would never tell, but I felt like she knew more than she at least let on. I went upstairs to my room and picked up my acoustic guitar, which was next to my electric guitar. . I started playing a few songs I'd written, strumming quietly and singing softly. I'd always loved singing, playing and music. It was one of the few good things in my life. I went back downstairs after a while to find Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch, talking quietly. Their hands were intertwined, and I could see the love they had for each other in their eyes. It was couples like Emmett and Rosalie that made me want to believe that true love existed.

Alice and Jasper, I'd realized were the same way. As if they wouldn't survive if they other perished. But, I knew love like that couldn't exist. It wasn't possible. Not wanting to disturb them, I went upstairs and over to my laptop which was a bribe from Phil. I turned it on and checked my e-mail, noticing I had an e-mail from Renee…and Justin. I read Renee's first.

_Bella-_

_I wanted to make sure that you were settled in okay. I miss you sweetheart. It's lonely here without you. Call me, okay. I want to talk to you. I wasn't thinking straight when I sent you off. I'll talk to you soon, sweetie. I love you. _

_Mom_

I thought for a moment, and then replied.

_Renee-_

_You weren't thinking straight? You were drunk! You couldn't deal with me, so you decided to get rid of me. But that's fine with me. I couldn't be around you any longer. I'll call you when I want to. Other than that, don't talk to me._

_Bella._

I took a deep breath and opened the one form Justin.

_Babe,_

_You left without a word. You shouldn't have done that. I'll be seeing you soon, though. I love you, baby. _

_Justin. _

I had to resist the urge to scream. Did he not get the hint when I beat the shit out of him? I wrote back with a few simple sentences.

_Justin,_

_Go fuck yourself. I hate you. Come near me and I'll kill you._

_Bella._

I felt a little better after that. I shut my computer off, and went to the bathroom to wash my face. As I passed Emmett's room, I heard a moan. God, I didn't want to think about my brother having sex with his girlfriend right next to me. Yeah, I should sleep soundly tonight. After I was finished cleaning up, I went to bed, and noticed that thankfully, the moans had stopped. I didn't think I would be able to sleep if they hadn't. I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. I didn't have a nightmare this time, though. I had a dream instead.

_I was standing in a beautiful meadow. It was circular, and was filled with wildflowers, trees, and you could hear the bubble of a stream nearby. I walked slowly around, taking in the beauty. I heard a noise, and looked up, only to see Edward standing at the edge, looking at me with a strange expression on his face. I took a step towards him and his did the same. I didn't know why I did this, but I felt like I was being pulled to him. We continued taking step until we were in front of each other. I hesitantly reached up to touch his face and he leaned into my hand. _

_My other hand found his and they intertwined. I felt shocks going through as I touched him, and I was surprised to find that I liked it. He smiled at me, a crooked smile that I couldn't help but smile back at. He leaned in slightly, as did I. We once again continued and I realized that I'd never noticed how piercing and gorgeous his green eyes were. Our foreheads touched, and then ever so slowly, our lips. It was nothing I'd ever felt before. He pulled back and looked at me with the same expression on his face as before. He opened his mouth to say something…_And that's when I woke up. I shot up and placed my hand over my heart, which was pounding. I never had dreams like that. I don't even know why Edward was in it, of all people. I didn't like him. I practically hated him. Why would he be in my dreams? I was still trying to figure that out as I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed chapter four. I hope you guys had a happy holiday. And I hope all of you who say the movie enjoyed it. I'm going tomorrow. I can't wait! Anyways, I'll ask for some more reviews. Please! I hope you all have a good weekend. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I thought about the dream I had. Why had Edward been in it? I hated him. I couldn't imagine why I would even dream about kissing him. But, I pushed the thought away as I went downstairs to get something to eat. Charlie had left early this morning for fishing. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Rosalie standing there. She saw me and blushed.

"Morning, Rosalie," I said, trying to be polite.

"Morning, Bella," she murmured back, and then brushed by me to go upstairs, probably back to my brother. As I finished my bowl of cereal, I heard the front door open, close, and then Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bells," he said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"More like goodnight," I said, and he choked on his drink.

"You heard?" he asked, slightly mortified. I nodded.

"So how long how Rose been coming over for sleepovers?" I asked. Emmett relaxed and shrugged.

"I don't know. A while. We don't always have sex. Her parents fight a lot. And yeah, Dad knows. He just told us to be careful. Not that I care. I'm going to marry her, anyway," he said, and I smiled. I knew Emmett was going to marry her. I realized it last night. It wasn't just some high school fling, but the real deal, which I didn't really think was for me. I didn't want to get married or have kids; since I knew I'd fuck up as a mom like mine did. After I was finished cleaning up my stuff, I put on some shorts and a tank top and went running. I jogged around the little town that you could probably mail if you wanted to, and towards the cemetery, where I saw a familiar Volvo.

I don't know why, but I stopped and walked into the graveyard, only to find Edward kneeling near a headstone. He laid some red roses on the tombstone and stood up, only to freeze when he saw me. Once again, I don't know why, but I walked towards him and stooped a couple feet away.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. He didn't glare at me. Instead, he just looked…sad. Angry. Like someone had died and he didn't know who to blame.

"I've got to get going," he said, then walked right by me, and towards his car, leaving me standing there, slightly confused. When he was gone, I walked dup to the grave and looked.

_Tanya Denali_

_1990-2006_

_Beloved Daughter,_

_Cherished Friend._

_She Will Be Missed_

Who was Tanya? I pondered this as I jogged home, and even more as I showered and dressed. But hwy was I caring about this? I didn't know her. I hated Edward. So why would I care about some girl who he had obviously known very well. Why would I care about him at all?

* * *

On Monday, I drove up to school, and sat in it, not wanting to go and face the school. Emmett, however, got in my car with me.

"Hey, I have basketball after school, so I won't be home until five," he explained. I nodded.

"Have fun," I said. He smiled. I hadn't asked him about Tanya Denali. Emmett wasn't one to tell stories unless they were his. He'd tell me to ask Edward. Like that'd ever happen. I walked to my first block ignoring everyone. People had stopped whispering now, but there were still a few looks and snickers going around. Like I gave a shit. I was just here so that I could go to college. I was waiting for my letter from Dartmouth. Emmett had applied too, so I'm also assuming that Rosalie had as well. But, I was going to go to Dartmouth and become an architect and then Emmett and I would open our own business. I would design buildings and houses, he would build them. I would live somewhere far form here and far from Phoenix.

"Class, settle down," Mr. Varner, my ghastly math teacher said as he entered the room. I'm not going to lie. I'm a smart kid. Math was my favorite, though. Even if the teacher's a douche. I lay back in my seat and closed my eyes, willing it to be over. I was just close to dozing off when I heard my name.

"Bella!" I heard someone hiss, and I looked up to see everyone in the class looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Miss Swan, if you could please answer the question," Varner said, in that tone that tells you he thinks you don't know what the hell he's talking about. I smirked.

"Three-hundred fifty-two, squared. You need to cross-multiply the variables, then square them. The divide the answer by ten to get the answer to the original equation," I explained, then reveled in the looks of awe and shock on everyone's faces. I had already learned all this back in Phoenix.

"That's correct, Miss Swan," Varner said stiffly, and I smirked at him. "But," he continued, "Stay for detention after school," he said, and I shot up out of my seat.

"For what!?" I yelled.

"I do not tolerate sleeping in my class. I also don't appreciate being talked to in that way."

"Oh, please. You're just pissed because I knew the answer and you weren't able to show me up. You can't punish me for that," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, but I can punish you for swearing in my class. Detention. After school. Be here, or be suspended. Now, please sit down," he said. I glowered at him.

"Fuck this shit. I'm leaving. Don't worry, I'll be here for your precious detention," I snapped, then walked out of the class and out to my car, contemplating dropping out and getting my GED. I opened my car door, turned on the stereo, and let the music flow over me. I was listening to the Evanescence CD, Fallen. I stayed in there until I knew it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at the table, hoping to be left alone. I heard a chair move and looked up to see Jasper.

"I heard about the math class. Varner's an idiot," he said, and I looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking about dropping out," I said, then heard the other chairs being moved.

"Like hell you are. Dartmouth won't be impressed with that kind of attitude," I heard Emmett say, and looked over to see him sitting next to me. "Sorry about detention," he added. I shrugged. It's not the first one I've had, and it won't be the last.

"You applied to Dartmouth?" I heard a voice asked, and I saw Edward looking at me with awe on his face.

"Yeah. I should be getting the letter any day now," I replied, for once not sounding bitchy.

"I applied there too. I was accepted," he told me. I shrugged again.

"Cool," I answered. I decided to get something to drink and when I returned, Mike Newton was at our table. What was he doing here? I hadn't talked to him since the hallway incident.

"…heard she was a good lay," he said, and I knew he was talking about me. He was lucky Emmett wasn't there, because if he were, he wouldn't be conscious right not.

"Shut the fuck up, Newton. Like anyone would here know," Edward said, and I was confused, why would he stick up for me?

"Oh, come on, Masen. Like you haven't tapped that fine piece of ass," he said, and before I could react, Edward had already hit him, knocking him to the ground. I walked over and pulled Mike up, the pulled him close. He seemed scared to see me.

"Listen, you little piece of shit. If you ever even fucking think about talking about me or to me, I will personally beat your scrawny ass. Got it?" I asked in my deadliest voice. He nodded. "Good," I said. "Now, run along and jerk-off before I rip them off myself," I threatened and let him go. He ran away and I turned to face Edward.

"Masen. Detention. After school! No practice for you!" I heard a voice call, and it was the principal. Mr. Johnson. I hadn't known that Edward was on the basketball team.

"What were you thinking? I could've handled it myself!" I told after everyone has stared talking again.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you would appreciate him talking about you like that!"

"I can fight my own battles. I've been doing it my whole life!" I yelled, thankful that mostly everyone had left and it was only Edward and me.

"Maybe you don't have to!" he said, and I resisted the urge to punch him again.

"Listen, from now on, just stay the hell away from me."

* * *

I walked into the office after school and sat down. The principal came soon after and motioned me towards his office.

"Bella Swan. I took the liberty of looking at your file," he said as I walked in and I saw Edward sitting in there as well. This should be fun.

"Terrific," I muttered and sat down.

"Now, three suspensions, numerous detentions, threatening of expulsion on multiple occasions. And that's just in the past year. Has something happened to you to make you lash out?" he asked and I snorted.

"Can we skip the counseling session. I've had plenty of those. Just let me serve my detention so I can get out of here," I explained and he shook his head.

"Alright, go to the ISS room and he'll give you your work. Masen, I would like to speak with you," Johnson said, and I sighed and left, walking towards the invariable hell that was my life.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I don't know why I punched him. I just…couldn't stand to hear him talking about Bella like that. Why, I don't know. I don't like her. Maybe I was still a bit sensitive about this weekend. I was expecting Bella to ask about Tanya, but she never did. But, I pushed that from my mind as Johnson started talking.

"Edward, you have a bright future ahead of you," he started by saying. "Excellent basketball player, Dartmouth. Your father's one of the most respected lawyers in the area of the West. You're going to be a doctor. This Bella Swan. She's trouble. You hear about the trouble she's caused," Johnson said, and I thought about that. It was a bit extensive, and it was just one year. I had been in the principal's office, yes. But not that much. Just a couple of fights here and there.

"Sir, I think you may have the wrong impression about Bella," I told him, and I didn't even mean to. They just came out. But I knew they were right.

"That may be true, Edward, but still. Be wary of her," were his last words. I nodded and stormed out of there. He was right. I did have a good life. But, that's all people saw or hear. They didn't know fucking shit about me. I walked into the ISS room and sat at a seat, gathering my work. Bella was there, listening to her iPod. I put mine on as well and concentrated on getting out of here. No doubt Coach would yell at me and hand me my ass tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I sat through detention, bored out of my freaking mind. I mean, who wants to sit in a room with a teacher they don't know and someone they hate? But, I still couldn't help but think about Tanya Denali. Who was she? I decided to look her up when I got home. As the teacher said we could go, I shot up and walked to my car.

"Bella!" I heard a voice shout, and I turned to see Edward running towards me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, anxious to get back.

"I just…I'm sorry for being an ass to you. It was wrong. I just…wanted you to know that," he said, then walked away. I stood there, stunned, not sure of what to do. I stood there for a few more seconds, then got in my car and went home. As I pulled up, I noticed the Jeep was there, so I as I walked in, I called out Emmett's name.

"Em! I'm back from hell!" I shouted.

"How was it?" I heard him ask from upstairs.

"Oh, you know. Warm. But they kicked me out. Apparently I'm too big a bitch for even the Devil," I said as I walked up the steps to his room. I entered his room and saw him laying on his bed. I saw Jasper there as well.

"Oh, that's cool. Anyway, Jasper and I were just hanging out. Want to join?" Emmett asked, but I shook my head.

"I've got some stuff to do. I'll see you for dinner," I told him, then went into my own room. I turned on my laptop and when it was warmed up, I pulled up the Internet and went to Google. I typed in _Tanya Denali_ and looked at the first link.

_Tragic accident occurs…_it had my interest piqued. I opened it and read.

_Tanya Denali, at the young age of sixteen, was killed in a car accident this past week. Denali was coming back form a basketball game with her boyfriend, Edward Masen, when a drunk driver swerved into their lane, hitting her side of the car, killing her almost instantly. The drunk driver was also killed and the funeral will be held tomorrow. Tanya leaves behind two sisters, Irina and Kate Denali and_…after that I stopped reading. So the grave had been Edward's girlfriend? I re-read the article, and each time I read it, a feeling welled up in me. But why? Why should I care? I went downstairs and made dinner and hung-out with Emmett and Charlie afterwards. As I went through my nightly routine that night, I kept reading the first sentence repeatedly. _Tanya Denali, at the young age of sixteen, was killed in a car accident this past week_…

* * *

**_Sorry, I know it's been a while, but life's been crazy, and I sincerely apologize. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I hope that everyone has happy holidays and a happy New Year! For a Christmas present, review. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I swear on all that is Edward._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up from another nightmare, this time about Justin. Asshole. God, I hated him nearly as much as Phil. Not because of what he did, though that had a major part, but of whom he became. He used to be my best friend. But, as most things in my life go, he changed, and not for the better. I got out of my bed and walked downstairs. It was two thirty in the morning. I usually woke up in the middle of the night. I must've not been screaming if neither Charlie and Emmett came and woke me. I padded down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then I heard it. A creaking floorboard.

I froze, and then slowly turned around. No one was there. I nearly laughed at my paranoia. I got a glass of water and walked back up to my room. But I made sure to lock my door before I fell back asleep.

"Bells! Wake up! We're going to be late!" I heard Emmett screaming, and I groaned. I swatted at the direction of his voice.

"Go away! What time is it?" I asked, my voice muffled because of the pillow over my face.

"Seven o'clock! We have twenty minutes!" he said, then left my room. I groaned again, and then got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. No time for breakfast this morning. I got dressed, wearing a simple pair of sweats and a tank top, since it was surprisingly warm for Forks. I made sure to check and see if you could see my bra through my shirt, which it wasn't, thank God. I hated it when people did that. I walked downstairs and saw that Emmett was already in his Jeep. Isn't he impatient today.

"God, what is your rush?" I asked as I got in, a bit grumpy since I was actually sleeping well.

"I have an important basketball meeting during my first class today. I am the Captain, you know," he said, and I turned to face him.

"No! Em, that's great! I'm really proud of you," I told him, meaning every word. I was very supportive of Emmett when it came to sports. He was so great, and he loved it more than anything. Well, maybe not Rosalie. We pulled up to the school and Emmett jumped out, rushing off towards the school, and I saw Jasper and Edward waiting for him. I got out as well and was walking to my first class when Alice walked up to me.

"Bella! I wanted to talk to you," she said, and I kept walking. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her chirpiness.

"Talk. I'm not stopping you," I told her as I reached my locker.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been…the best around you, and I'm sorry. You mean a lot to Emmett, and I know he means a lot to you. So, I'm sorry," she told me and I shut my locker and turned to look at her. I never really noticed how small she was, but she was. Tiny and sprite-like, she seemed to exuberate cheeriness and happiness from every pore. She was smiling timidly at me now, and I , for some unknown reason, couldn't crush her spirit.

"Okay," I said in my most polite tone, and walked away. It was the best she could ask for, and it was the best she was going to get.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I woke up from a nightmare again. I shot up out of bed, panting and sweating, willing it to go away. The feeling of guilt, of anger. Of sadness. It'd been two years, but it still didn't make it any easier. I walked over to my window, noticing that my father, Edward Masen Sr., wasn't here. Ah, so he must be "working late". I wonder which client it was this time. Maureen, the twenty-something law student, who my father helped "study" at night when she was having trouble.

Or maybe it was Carrie, the thirty-one year old doctor who worked at the hospital and would give my father "check-ups" occasionally. I shook my head and walked out of my room, pausing by my mothers' room. I heard moaning. God, that's disgusting. I really don't want to hear my mother and the newest pool boy or gardener going at it. I went to the kitchen and got something to eat. My parents should've gotten a divorce three years ago when my father first starting cheating. Two months later my mother, Elizabeth, also started. They both live in their little fantasy lands, thinking that nothing's going on, when in reality, everyone's going around. I heard a door open and saw my father walk into the kitchen, loosening his tie.

"Dad. Working late?" I asked and he jumped, seeing as how he hadn't seen me yet.

"Edward. Ah, yes. I was helping a student with a little work," he explained. Oh, so it was Maureen. I rolled my eyes. My parents don't think I know about their friends, but it's not that hard to figure out.

"Well, I hope that she had good legs, at least," I told him as I walked back upstairs. "Oh," I said, turning around to face him, "Mom has some company over, so you might want to take the guestroom," I suggested. I went back to my room and back to bed. I thought about Tanya one more time before falling back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I went downstairs only to see me parents…talking. That was unusual. They usually don't talk or are screaming. I shook it off, went to my car, and drove to school. I waited with Jasper at the doors for Emmett to show up.

"So, why exactly did you punch Newton again. Don't get me wrong, I would've loved to do it, but he's not worth it. You know Coach is going to kill you today," he said as we waited.

"Yeah, well, he's a prick. What more reason do I need. Plus, I'm looking forward to practice today. My father worked late last night and Mom had company," I explained. I had told Jasper about my parents when it all started.

"Sorry, man. Oh, here's Emmett," Jasper said, picking up his backpack and walked towards Emmett. I saw Bella getting out of the Jeep and stared at her. She was wearing sweats and a wife beater, but never looked more gorgeous.

"Edward! Man, come on!" I heard Emmett say, and I shook my head and caught up with the, noticing before I did that Alice was talking with Bella. Huh. That should be interesting.

* * *

(Bella' POV)

I walked into the cafeteria, thankful that after two more classes, I would be free. I grabbed my lunch and started to eat, ignoring everyone around me. I was still thinking about last night. The nightmare I had, the creaky floorboard I convinced myself wasn't real, but it was still in the back of my mind. Tanya Denali, and her death. I must've been concentrating awfully hard because I didn't hear anyone calling my name until Emmett shook me.

"Bella, you alright?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. So when's the first game?" I asked, changing the subject. He looked at me for a second, and then answered.

"Friday. The day after tomorrow," he told me, and then turned to eat his lunch.  
"I'll be there," I told him, and he looked back up at me, a little shocked.

"Really? You know you don't have to Bells," he said, but I shrugged.

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't support my twin brother?" I asked and he laughed, and threw his arm around my neck and pulled me close.

"Thanks, Bella, it really means a lot," he said, then let me go and turned to Rosalie, who had been watching our exchange with a smile on her face. It only grew wider when Emmett turned to look at her. I turned to my lunch, only to see Edward looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, more like snapped, and he shook his head.

"Nothing. Just wondering when you got school spirit," he said, and I glared at him.

"Just because I hate this God-forsaken school doesn't mean I won't support my brother who has been there for me. So before you go and make judgments about me, look to yourself," I snapped then put in my iPod and blared my music and fumed the rest of lunch, while Edward sat there quietly and never spoke to me again.

* * *

When I got back to my house, I went upstairs to my room and put on my boxing music and started to work out my frustrations. I worked for about thirty minutes when I realized I had to go get Emmett since I took the Jeep home. I drove to the school and walked to the gym, and went inside. I watched them for a while, until Emmett called it in. The team huddled around him and that's when I noticed him. Edward.

They must've been playing shirts-and-skins because some of the guys didn't have shirts on, and one of them was Edward. I guess I'd been too busy hating him, which I still do, to notice how good-looking he was. I had noticed when I first met him, but now I really got to _see_ him. A toned, slightly tanned chest and a muscular back the rippled when he moved was exposed, as was toned, firm legs that I could tell he ran with. I vaguely wondered where he ran in my assessment. Then I was hit with shock. Did I find Edward Masen…sexy? No, it wasn't possible. I hated his guts. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I realized then that I was still wearing my shorts and tank top I had changed into.

My own muscular arms and legs were showing. Not that they made me look like a freak, not that I gave a shit, but nicely toned, and my well-developed abdomen, which may not have a six-pack, but some serious muscle, was clearly visible. I looked back at him until I noticed Emmett coming towards me.

"Ready to go?" I asked, and he nodded. I walked out to the Jeep and waited for him while he changed. Edward came out first, and looked my way. I met his gaze, and something much unexpected and shocking flowed through us. What the fucking hell was that? He seemed just as shocked as I was, especially since I was a major bitch to him today and he hated me nearly as much as I hated him. I shook my head and climbed in the Jeep without another look at him.

"Let's get some food!" Emmett exclaimed as he climbed into the Jeep.

"God, you eat so freaking much! Is your stomach just like a bottomless pit or what?" I asked and he laughed.

"Please, you can eat just as much as I can," he retorted, and I had no response for that one. I drove us back to our house, and started to make dinner. When Charlie came back, however, he brought friends. The first man was a in a wheelchair, and he had dark hair and he seemed to be around the same age as my father. The second was a boy. He was around my age, maybe a few years younger, and had long, dark hair and was very tall. I didn't like the way he looked over my body as he came in.

"Bella! Come in here, I want you to meet the Black's!" he said, not realizing that I was standing right there.

"I'm right here, Dad," I said exasperatedly. He finally saw me and smiled. I had to smile back. I shared Charlie's smile, as did Emmett and we both have his curly hair curly hair.

"Bella, these are some good friends of mine. This is Billy Black, a fishing buddy," he said, waving to the man in the wheelchair, "And this is Jacob Black, and he's two years younger than you," he said, pointing to the younger kid. I assumed that Emmett had already met these people. I decided to make more for dinner. I waved.

"I'm going to go finish dinner," I told everyone, then turned back towards the kitchen. I heard footsteps and assumed it was Charlie, but when I turned around it was Jacob. God, what did he want?

"Hey," he said, and looked at me expectantly.

"Hi." Was my short reply. I turned back to the food and continued making it, but I felt his eyes on me and I didn't like it.

"So, how're you liking Forks?" he asked. I wanted to punch him.

"It's wet," I snapped. "Can I help you with something?" I asked him as I turned around.

"Nope, just being friendly," he answered, giving me a smirk.

"Yeah, well, last time I checked, one friend don't stare at another friend's ass," I told him, giving him a glare.

"This guy bothering you, Bella?" I heard a deep voice ask, and I looked and saw Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Who're you? Her bodyguard?" Jacob asked in a snarky tone that just made me want to punch him even more.

"No, her brother. Bella doesn't need a bodyguard, trust me," he said, but crossed him arms in a threatening manner anyway.

"Chill, dude. I was just talking. I'll see you around," he told him, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you won't," I replied, and turned back to the food. I heard him leave and Emmett laughed.

"Man, I hate that kid. He used to flirt with Rose until she decked him," he explained, and I laughed.

"Yes, well, thankfully, he got the message. Though I'll do something worse than deck him," I said, and Emmett laughed again and then left. I finished making supper and then had to sit through and awkward dinner where Billy kept asking the questions that really weren't any of his damn business, and Jacob kept looking over me in a lascivious manner. I wanted to kick his ass out, but Charlie gave me a look. Nice, take your friends side over your own daughters. After they left, I took a hot shower and went to sleep, exhausted from an extremely long day. As I fell asleep, I kept thinking about that damn Edward Masen, and how he had looked at me today after practice. It made no sense. We hated each other. But that didn't keep me from picturing his nicely toned body, his gorgeous crooked smile, or his piercing green eyes. I shook my head and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**_I would've had it up sooner, but my computer's been messing up, so I apologize for a late update. I hope you enjoyed a look into Edward's life, and it seems as though Bella has some things to learn. I'll ask for some reviews. I get a five day weekend though, so I might work on another chapter. Actually, I know I will. Review please. _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at school, everyone was pumped up for the basketball game. From what I understood, Edward was Point Guard, Jasper was Shooting Guard, and Emmett, the Captain, was Power Forward. I decided I would show some school spirit and wear a red shirt, and a black wristband, as were the school colors. Forks was home of the Spartans. I dressed and went down to my gorgeous car and got in, waiting for Emmett. He bounded out a few minutes after me, wearing a nice shirt and tie, as was protocol on game days.

"Hey, good luck today, Em," I said, flashing him a smile. He grinned back and I started the car and drove to school. As I pulled up, I saw that everything was black and red. God, who had this much school spirit?

"I got to go to a team meeting, so I'll see you in class, okay?" he said, and I nodded. He jumped out of the car and I followed, heading towards my locker. I ran into Edward, though, on the way.

"Bella," he said, and I stopped, leaning against the wall as I looked at him. What could he possibly want?

"Yes, Edward, what do you want?" I snapped.

"I shouldn't have judged you yesterday. I'm sorry," he told me, and I stared at him, wondering what his angle was.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I replied, and I should've left. I should've gone to my first class, and not stood there, looking at him the way he was looking at me. Like he was trying to figure out a mystery. The electric flow was back, and I actually…_enjoyed_ it. The next words, however, popped out thoughtlessly. Usually I don't care, but for some reason, this time I actually did. "What happened?" I asked and he seemed puzzled

"With what?"

"With Tanya Denali?" I asked, and as soon as I did, he stiffened.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask," he muttered, and then looked back up at me, and I nearly gasped. There was…pain…in his eyes. So much that I could almost relate to it. A deep pain too, like he almost blamed himself for whatever had happened.

"Edward…" I murmured in a tone I didn't recognize. Compassion? What the fuck was that?

"How about I tell you at the Homecoming Dance, in two weeks? I'm going, as is Alice, Rosalie, with Emmett, of course, and Jasper is as well. You come, and I'll tell you," he compromised.

"Like I date?" I said flatly. I didn't do dates. Especially from this hellhole.

"No, just like a compromise. You promise to come, and I'll tell you," he explained.

"How can I trust that you'll tell me?" I asked. He smirked.

"I guess you'll just have to have faith," he said, and then walked away. I stared after him, confused. So, I was I going to this thing they called a dance. Well, shouldn't this be interesting.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I got to the gym where our meeting was, and took a seat on the first row of bleachers. Jasper came in soon after, sitting next to me.

"Hey, man, what's up?" he asked. I bumped his fist grinned.

"Nothing much, how about you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Alice is going dress shopping today," he started, and I cut in.

"Yeah, Rose is too," I said, and he nodded and continued.

"And Maria's been hanging around," he added, and I sat up straight and turned to look at him, shock written on my features.

"Shit. Since when?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Couple of days," he told me, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my sockets.

"What does Alice say about this?" I questioned, and he sighed and a grim look took over his features.

"She's not happy. Actually, that's an understatement. She's downright fucking pissed as hell. For someone so tiny, she can hold a lot of anger," he explained, and I laughed at the mental image of Alice jumping a girl. Maria was Jasper's old girlfriend from Texas. Him, Maria, and his good friend Peter and Peter's girlfriend Charlotte, all use to hang out. It's been over for a little over a year, but apparently, Maria missed him. God, she was a bitch.

"Sorry man, that sucks," I told him, and he nodded again. "Do your parents know?" I added, and he shook his head.

"Nah, they got enough to worry about. She's not doing anything. Just saying that some of the old gangs are messing with her.

"You're not going down there are you?" I asked, and I had to keep my voice down as the gym started to fill up with the other players.

"I don't know. Probably not," he replied, and I nearly lost it.

"Jasper, do you want to be arrested again?" I snapped, and he narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think? But they could kill her, man!" was his angry retort. Edward walked up to us, sensing the tension. I didn't bother asking him why he was so late.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Maria's back," I spat at him. His eyes widened.

"Let me guess, she's trying to get Jasper to go back down there to fix the problem she created in the first place?" he asked, and I nodded. He turned to glare at Jasper.

"Look, you guys don't get it. They really would kill her. Trust me, I would know," he snapped.

"What about Alice?" Edward asked, and with that Jasper froze. Seeing this, Edward continued. "She would be heartbroken. Don't leave. Stay here. Let Maria fix her own mess," he finished and it was quiet for a moment before Jasper turned back around and faced us.

"You're right. I'll stay here. Plus, I'm still on probation," he added, and we all smiled.

"That's right. Our little Jasper is done with his first, but certainly not last, probation. Edward, our little boy's growing up," I said, looking at Edward and fake-sniffling. He played along while Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh Emmett, soon he'll be meeting girls, going out, having…" Edward looked around and lowered his voice with a smirk on his face. "Sex," his finished in a whisper. I laughed. While I'd been with Rosalie like that for about a year, and Edward had lost his with Tanya, Jasper was still the little virgin, even though he'd been serious with Maria and she'd often pushed for it. Jasper just stood there and smirked, however.

"Oh, like I haven't already?" he asked and Edward and I froze, and then started to whoop and cheer.

"Jasper's finally a man!" I said loudly, and clapped him on the back. Edward laughing and finally calmed down enough to give Jasper a man-hug.

"Careful man. Now it's all that you're going to want to do," he warned. We all headed into the locker room and sat down, still snickering. We shut up once Coach Clapp came in, and were quiet until the meeting was over. Once it was, we all three walked out of the locker room and walked to our second class, seeing as how the meeting took up all of first. I nearly slept through my second and third classes, and then Bella made an announcement that jolted me wide-awake.

"I'm going to the Homecoming Dance." I shot up and looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. She looked like she wasn't all that happy about it.

"What the hell?" I asked. Rose and Alice were too busy talking, I assume about Maria, to notice.

"I made a deal with Edward. I go if he tells me what happened two years ago," she explained, and I stiffened.

"Where'd you hear about that?" I asked her, and she looked defiant and mad that I was snapping at her.

"I was running one day and saw him leaving the cemetery. I asked him today, and we made the deal. What's your problem?" she said bitingly. I flinched. I shouldn't have snapped at her. It's just that Bella wasn't the only who had a past.

"Nothing. Just nervous about the game. Sorry," I muttered. She shook her head and turned around. I looked at Alice and noticed that she had a shadow in her eyes. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back hard and released it. I looked at Rose and she smiled at me. She knew I was just being a good friend. Bella read again and didn't pay attention. I smirked. When class was over, Bella shot up out of her seat and I looked after her. Clearly, something else happened today. I said sorry to Rose and took off after her. She was already sitting at the lunch table and listening to her music. I yanked out her ear buds and turned her to face me. The look on her face chilled the blood in me. She seemed…scared.

"What, Emmett?" she said, trying to look indifferent.

"What's going on?" I asked. She drew a deep breath and looked at me.

"Justin texted me today," she said, and three things happened simultaneously. My fists clenched, a red hazed covered my vision, and my heart rate picked up.

"What does the bastard want?" I asked.

"The same as usual. Wanting to know where I went," she muttered, looking up. I looked up and saw that everyone was here. I turned to Bella and I knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Hey guys. Ready for tonight?" I asked, putting on a smile. A fake one, but a smile none-the-less.

"Oh yeah. The Wolves are going down!" Jasper said, and we all smiled.

"Bella, I heard that you're going to the dance," I heard Alice say, somewhat timidly. Bella's head shot up to glare at Edward, who was glaring at Alice.

"Yeah, I am," she said shortly. Alice was about to say something, but I gave her a look. If Bella was going, she was going to go shopping for a dress alone. If Alice went with Bella…well, I knew that Alice wouldn't look good with a black eye.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I was in my second class when I got a text. Figuring it was from Emmett, I opened my phone and looked at it. I nearly screamed with rage when I saw it.

_Bella, _

_Where the fuck are you? I WILL find you!_

_Justin._

God, could this douche bag not take a fucking hint. I quickly texted back that he could find my foot up his ass if he ever came near me, and shut off my phone. I read during third, and I did the same in fourth. I was pissed at Emmett because he was being a dick and snapped at me.

I set off towards the lunchroom and was soon joined by Emmett, who looked as if he could kill someone, Justin, for example, when I told him that he'd texted me. I didn't want to continue the conversation because I didn't want anyone at the table to know. Then fucking Masen had to go and blab that I was going to the dance. Damn Pixie had to tell everyone. Could no one in this town keep a damn thing to themselves? As I walked to Biology, I thought about getting a dress. Gah, I hated wearing dresses. I sat at the table I shared with Edward and gave him a glare.

"Hey, don't give me that look. She guessed. I neither confirmed nor denied her accusations," he said, defending himself, and I rolled my eyes and let the subject drop. I decided that I would go shopping tomorrow. After class, I went home with Emmett, who was pumping himself up for the game. He made me swear that I would tell him the whole story after the game. He left about an hour after that, and I drew some, utterly and completely bored. When it was time, I left, hoping to be able to sit by myself. No suck luck. When I got there, Alice and Rosalie saw me immediately and beckoned me over. I bit back my grimace and sat with them. I cheered loudly, however, when Emmett lead the team into the gym. We got the ball from the tip-off, and the game began.

I cheered loudly anytime Emmett defended the basket, and cheered some anytime we scored a basket. I was joined by Alice and Rose, who were cheering the loudest. I could easily see that Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were the three best players. During one play, Edward was fouled and we made both free throws, putting us in the lead. The whole team moved together, though. Everyone had a part and each did their part with precision and skill. In the end, though the other team was bigger and had more muscle, we won. I waited for Emmett after the game. But was disappointed when I saw Rose also waiting for him. I walked out to my car and pulled out my cigarettes.

"Can I bum a smoke?" I heard a voice ask, and I turned to see a girl standing behind me. I shrugged. She walked over and I gave one to her, also offering her my lighter. "Thanks," she said after inhaling.

"No problem," I said. It was quiet for a minute, us both smoking, before I talked again. "So, you go to the La Push school?" I asked, not thinking it was right. The kids who went there were Native Americans, and she didn't look it.

"Nope," she said, proving me correct. "I'm from Texas," she said, and I could here a slight accent in her voice. "I'm Maria."

"Bella," I said, holding out my hand, which she shook.

"So, do you know Jasper Whitlock?" she asked, and it seemed weird, but I shook it off.

"Yeah, he's a friend of my brothers," I told her. She smirked, and got a…triumphant…look on her face. "Do you know him?" I asked, wondering who exactly this girl was. Her smirk became even more pronounced.

"You could say that," she answered. I waited patiently while she took a long drag, realizing that she liked making me wait. She looked back up at me with a mischievous look on her face. "He only raped and then abandoned me."

* * *

_**So, there you have it. Aren't I nice for updating that quickly? You should thank me in some reviews. It looks like Jasper's got some s'plainin' to do! Don't worry, SOME will be revealed next chapter, which I should have up fairly soon**_.


	8. Chapter 8

**_What? No, this can't be possible. She's updating? Yes, it's true! I'm back! I'm so very, very, VERY sorry that I wasn't able to update, but our computer died and it was while before we could get a new one. Please forgive me. I hope that you all haven't given up on this story, or thought that I had, and I hope that you will continue to read this story. Once again, I'm very sorry. Also, I realized my timing was a little off. Just forget what I've said, and just pretend that I said this: Jasper moved to Forks about a year and a half ago, and a month after that, Edward's parents started to cheat. Thank you!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Maria's POV)

Ah, this is was almost too easy. I figured out this Bella girl as soon as I saw her. She wouldn't take something like me saying Jasper raped me, no matter if it were true or not, sitting down. I took another drag as she looked at me in amazement and put it out, crushing it with my foot.

"What?" she asked in stunned voice. Ha, a gullible bitch. This was a new one.

"Yeah, we used to date when he lived in Texas two years ago. He was always pushing for it, and I always said no, but one day it wasn't good enough for him," I told here, putting just the right amount of hurt and pain in my voice. I'd had this conversation before. It was very well rehearsed.

"Are you serious?" she asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I don't lie about shit like that. But that's not even the worst part," I said, looking at the ground, pretending to be hurt and scared.

"And what is the worst part?" Bella asked sarcastically, and I knew I had better make this good or else she wouldn't help me in my plan.

"When Jasper lived there, we were all sixteen. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and I were all good friends. It was our own little gang, and no one else was allowed in. We would sort of fight with other gangs, and no one would get hurt. But, that didn't last long. One night, after a particularly brutal fight, Peter and Charlotte left, claiming that Jasper, who basically ran the gang, was getting out of control.

"He said fine, go, and they did. I wanted to follow after them, but I knew Jasper would never hear of it. Then, a few months later, there was a huge fight with this other gang, and the cops were called. I was arrested, and was put in Juvy for almost two years. I just got out a couple of months ago. The old gangs are looking for me, thinking that I'm the leader. That's why I'm here. I want to find Jasper and make him come back with and tell them the truth," I finished, putting on a slight edge of desperation as I did so. I looked up to see Bella torn. Part of her wanted to believe me and kill Jasper. The other part wanted to kick my ass. Apparently, the latter part won out and she offered me another cigarette.

"So, is that true or is it all bullshit? If it's true, I'm on your side. If it's not, I'll just kick your ass all the way back to Texas," she said and I stifled a smile. I knew I had her figured.

"I wouldn't lie about stuff like that," I said, looking her in the eye. I had had tons of practice lying, and this time was no different.

"Okay," she said, and then there was the sound of people walking towards us. I turned and looked and saw a huge guy with a blonde, a guy who I wouldn't mind knowing, and Jasper, who was being pulled by that little pixie of a bitch who stole him away.

"Bella's who's your friend?" the big guy asked, and Bella turned to look at him. I turned too, and saw all of their eyes widen and looks of anger and shocked passed through them.

"Ah, Jasper. I've missed you," I said, looking right at him.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" he asked, and Pixie glared at me. I smirked at her.

"I'm only telling me story to Bella here," I explained, and as I said it, Bella walked up to him and punched him right below the eye. He groaned and fell down, and Bella stood over him, lifting her foot to kick him, but the hot guy grabbed her and stopped her.

"Jasper!" Pixie, whose name was Alice, screamed and knelt down beside him.

"God, Bella! What the fuck is your problem?" I heard Bronze ask, and Bella fought against him, and Emmett grabbed her arms and held them down. I stood back and watched all the chaos, reveling in it.

"That lying piece of shit! I know what you did, Jasper! I can't believe you!" she screamed. Jasper stood up and touched his cheek and winced.

"Bella, I don't know what she told you, but it's a lie," he said, not angry that she beat the hell of out him.

"Oh, so you weren't in a gang?" she spat at him, and he was stuck, not able to lie. He sighed, closed his eyes, and opened them, looking Bella right in the eye.

"Yes, I was in a gang. But, I'm out now and don't want to have anything to do with it," he told her, and she narrowed her eyes at him, figuring now that I wasn't lying about the other stuff.

"So then you didn't rape and then just leave Maria?" she said venom coating her every word as she belligerently threw a hand my way, and Jasper gasped, and looked at me, disbelief and anger in his eyes. The big guy, too, looked at me as if he wanted to kill me.

"No, Bella, that's all bullshit. It's Maria. She's a jealous ex-girlfriend who wants me to fix the mess she created," he explained.

"And why should I believe you, huh? Give me one good reason!" she asked no longer struggling. Bear Guy dropped her arms and Bella simple stared at Jasper while he though about it.

"Because…because Emmett would've killed me if he thought that was true," he said. Bella looked at the guy I now assumed was Emmett and who I assumed was her brother, and he nodded. She looked at me, and I saw more hatred in there than any person should know.

"You," she said, glaring at me. I was now...scared. I knew that this girl could kick my ass, and I had no doubt that she would. "Come with me," she said, walking past everyone and getting into her car. I followed, only to see what she wanted. I got into her car and shut the door. She didn't look at me as she started it and back out. I nearly laughed. I wondered what she'd do to me.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I wanted to throw this girl out of my car as I was going one hundred miles an hour. Who the fuck lies about being raped? That is some shit I don't take sitting down. I saw headlights in my rearview mirror and I sped up. I wanted five minutes alone with this girl. As I pulled into my driveway I knew that Emmett wasn't far behind. I hauled Maria out of my car and dragged her into the house, and slammed and locked to door. She seemed scared now. Good. She should be. I stalked towards and she moved backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Being raped isn't something you lie about. But I bet you're good at lying about everything, aren't you?" I said, and reached back and punched her. She gasped but didn't fall, clutching her cheek. I heard Emmett trying to open the door, and I was thankful that he didn't have his keys.

"See, you're just like me, Bella. You're a fighter. You fight for what you want. I was hoping that you would believe me, but I guess I need to work on my lying skills," Maria said, laughing manically. I reached back and punched her again, and this time she did go down.

"Listen here, you little bitch. I don't know who's telling the truth, but I don't care if I beat the shit out of you anyway," I told her, and her eyes widened in fear. "But I won't. Because you're not worth it. But, if you ever come around me and this fucking town again, I will not hesitate to beat your lying ass to a damn pulp. And if you think I'm lying, try it and see what happens. Now get out of this town within five minutes, or you will be sorry," I threatened, standing over her and glaring at her cowering form. She stood up, shot me one last look, and walked out of the house. As she opened the door, I heard a slap, and assumed it was Alice. They all came in after that, looking at me as if I were crazy. I pointed at Jasper.

"Listen, Bella--," he started, but I cut him off.

"Sit down and tell me the whole story," I said, and he didn't argue. He sat in Charlie's chair and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"All right. Two years ago, I got involved with Maria. After about tow months of us dating, she told me she wanted start a gang. I thought I was in love, so I went along with it. She told me to find two people. I did. My best friend Peter and his girlfriend Charlotte. It was all good for a while. But then Maria started to get bloodthirsty. She wanted more territory. We started fighting more gangs, and soon, we controlled most of our area. Peter and Charlotte had had enough, and they left Texas.

"One night there was a big fight. The cops were called, and Maria and I were both arrested. She blamed it all on me, and the cops believed her, and I was arrested. Luckily, I wasn't sent to jail for very long, only about two months. I got out, put on probation, and my parents moved me up here. I've lived here about a year and a half, and I met Alice. Bella, whatever Maria told you was a lie. I swear," Jasper finished telling his story, and I, surprisingly, believed him. I looked at Emmett, who nodded at me for confirmation.

"Fine. I guess I believe you," I told him, and he looked relieved.

"What did you do to Maria?" Rosalie asked. I smirked.

"Just threatened her life if she ever came around here again," I told them. Emmett didn't look surprised, Rose and Alice looked shocked Edward was trying to hid a smile, and Jasper looked stunned.

"For me?" he asked. I snorted. Please, I wasn't that kind

"No. I take lying very seriously," I said, and someone snorted. I turned to look at Alice, fixing her with my best glare.

"Something you want to say, Pixie?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Well…you say you take lying seriously, and yet you lie to us. Well, except Emmett. You're a hypocrite," she said, blithely shrugging a shoulder as if she was telling me the weather. Edward's jaw dropped, as did Jaspers, while Emmett and Rosalie sucked in a breath. I stood up, towering over her. All I could see was red.

"Now you listen here, you fucking bitch. My life is my own person business. I don't lie. Ever. I've already done enough of it for a lifetime, and I'm never doing it again. Don't you fucking judge me. You don't know jack shit about me.

"Don't sit there and pretend that you're so much fucking better than me. You're not. If you've seen and been through half the shit I have, you wouldn't be saying anything right now. If you ever call me a hypocrite again, I will make you life a living hell. You got that, Pixie?" I asked, and she looked at me as if I was going to kill here that very second. Everyone looked at me as if they were afraid I'd kill all of them too. I didn't care. No one ever called me a liar or a hypocrite.

"Yeah, Bella. I got it," she said meekly, nodding her head. I nodded at her once. I was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Renee. Fuck.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed it. I wonder what will happen next. Some more will be revealed! I don't deserve it, but please review. I swear on all that it Edward that there will be an update within a week._**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

What the fucking hell was the bitch doing here? I though I'd made it clear when I told her to go to hell when she kicked me out that I didn't want to see her.

"Bella, honey! It's so good to see you!" she said, as if she wasn't a pill popping drunk.

"Renee. What're you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard someone, Emmett, come up behind me.

"Mom?" he asked disbelief coloring his voice.

"Emmett! Oh, you're getting so big! Football must keep you busy, huh?" she asked.

"Renee!" I snapped, and she looked at me, stunned. "What are you doing here?" I snapped, and she narrowed her eyes. Ah, now we're getting somewhere.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I came to see you. Is that such a crime?" she asked. I shook my head.

"What do you want? I don't want to see or talk to you!" I said loudly. She looked around self-consciously, as if it was embarrassing to be seen like this. Right. You have to keep up the Stepford Wife image, I guess. Wouldn't want Forks to think you belong there.

"Can we talk about this inside?" she asked lowering her voice. I sighed, wanting this to be over with. They would know. They would all know. And they would look at me with those pity-filled eyed. I hated pity. I didn't want it. But she wouldn't go away so I let her in.

"Wait in my room. It's still the same one. You know, the same one I had when you left Dad?" I asked. She gave me a look and stepped inside. I shut the door and followed her, resisting the urge to trip her. I turned to look at Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper and they all had, understandably, confused looks on their faces.

"Bella…they're going to hear," Emmett said, and I nodded. I took a deep breath and looked at them all.

"That's my mom. Renee. I used to live in Phoenix with her, but I moved here. Three years ago, she married a man named Phil Dwyer. I didn't like him. He always made me uncomfortable. But I put up with it. He made Renee happy, and even though I hated her, I guess it was okay. A year ago, it happened. Phil raped me," I said, and gasps filled the room. Except for Rose. So she did know. Thanks a lot, Em.

"And it wasn't just once. He continued raping me for six months, sometimes hitting me, beating me, sometimes just leaving after he was done. Once I realized that he wasn't going to stop, I started to help myself in my own way. I drank, smoked pot, and even did coke a couple of times. Six months ago I got tired of it and told my friend. She went to the cops, and three months later, Phil wasn't sentenced to life. I still all the things I did because my mom blamed me. I actually got arrested a few times, and the last time, Renee sent me here," I finished my story in a bored tone, as if I didn't care. I turned around and walked up to my room. As I reached my door, I paused, taking a deep breath. Did I want to do this? No. Did I have to? Yes. I opened my door and it immediately started.

"Those seem like lovely friends," Renee said as I entered.

"They're not my friends," I said as I shut the door and turned to face her.

"Oh, well, they seem nice anyway," she said standing up. "You have a nice room," she commented, looking at my music collection.

"Get to the point Renee," I spat, and she turned to face me.

"Bella…I want you to come home," she said, and I laughed. I laughed right in her face.

"Renee, Phoenix isn't my home anymore. It stopped being my home the second you brought that bastard into our house," I said, and she once again narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get over what happened, Bella. You don't even like it here," she said. I looked at her incredulously.

"Are you fucking kidding me? "Get over it!" That's what you're going to say? He raped me, Renee. Raped me for six months! You did nothing. You're still married to him!" I shouted, gesturing to her left hand, where her huge diamond ring was nestled.

"Bella, there's no reason to shout," she said calmly, but I could see that I was getting to her.

"You have no right over me anymore, Renee. None," I spat, clenching my fists.

"Don't call me Renee. I'm your mother," she said angrily, drawing herself up.

"Oh, you want me to call you Mom? You gave up the right for me to call you that when you blamed Phil raping me on me. You said it was my fault! Yeah, that's real mother material," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, I was drunk. I didn't know what I saying,' she told me, but she was lying. She was always a bad liar.

"Bullshit. You may have been drunk, but you knew what you were saying. You told me that I was so beautiful and such a tease that Phil couldn't help himself. You blamed it all on me!" I yelled, my voice rising with every word.

"Please, Bella. I won't be talked to in that way," she said, and I snorted.

"Then go. But before you do, let me tell you one thing, first. I was pregnant. Phil got me pregnant one night, and when he found out, he kicked the shit out of me. I had to go to the ER just to make he didn't break any of my ribs. Enjoy that piece of information, Mommy Dearest," I said. The only person I'd told that to was Emmett. Charlie didn't even know. Renee looked at me for a long time, then walked past me and left. I stood there for a long moment. Now they all knew. Every last one of them. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the bottle of vodka I had stashed in there. I climbed out the window and down the side of the house.

I started walking and started drinking. I hadn't drunk in three months. I could hold my booze fairly well, but when I drank fast and in large quantities, I got drunk fast. As I started back towards my house, the bottle was more than half empty. I chugged the rest and threw it into a yard as I passed. I reached my house and stumbled up the steps. I went inside, and there was huge, collective sigh of relief.

"Bella, where the hell have you been?" Emmett asked, and I laughed.

"Walking and drinking. I forgot how much fun it was," I said, my words slurring and I laughed.

"Bella, we've all been really worried," Alice said, and I looked at her, and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

"God, stop fucking pitying me. I don't need it or want it. Just forget I told you anything about this. I don't want or need you friendship, either. So take and shove it up your ass!" I said, then turned and walked up the stairs to my bathroom. I heard them talking, and I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. About anything. I walked into my bathroom and climbed into the bathtub, turning on the shower and blasting the cold water. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my cheek on them. As I sat there, letting the cold water wash over me, I did something I hadn't done in years. I cried. I cried all the tears that I'd kept in, from all the abuse, the hurt, the pain. I just simply cried. Soon I felt strong arms lifting me up, and Emmett turned off the cold water as he carried me to my room.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, still crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Emmett."

"I know, Bella. I know," he whispered soothingly, rubbing my hair back from my face. I clenched my eyes shut, willing the tears to stop. Willing all the memories that were now flooding my memory to stop. Just willing it all to go away. It didn't, however, and I wondered if it ever would. If all the torment, the fear, the pain would ever go away. I didn't want to live my life always looking over my shoulder, no mater how well I hid it. I fell asleep that night still crying, holding on to Emmett as he soothed me. I muttered that I was sorry, and he whispered it was okay. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that it would be.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I heard Belle come in, and wanted to tell everyone to leave. She was more drunk than I'd ever seen her, and it wasn't good. After she told them she didn't need them, she stumbled upstairs and I turned to look at my friends, who wore expression of shock, pity, anger, and sadness and took a deep breath.

"Look, guys. About Bella…" But Alice cut me off.

"No, Emmett, it's okay. She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying," she told me, and I nearly laughed.

"Actually, she does. Bella never lies, and she knows what she's saying. The alcohol just made her say it louder. Then, from up above, I heard the soft sound of Bella crying. My head shot up. I panicked. Bella would kill me if she I'd let them stay during this. "Guys, you have to go. Now," I said, getting up and walking to the door. I opened it, but on one moved.

"No. Why should we. She doesn't care about us. Why should we do anything for her?" Came Alice's cold reply. I sighed and looked at her.

"You're not. You're doing it for me," I told them. They all looked at one another, the all stood up and filed out the door. All except for two. I shook my head and went upstairs and into Bella's room. I didn't know what I would find. I just hoped it wasn't as bad as that time with Justin.

* * *

I picked Bella up and turned off the ice cold water.

I'm sorry," she said, muffled because her face was pressed into my shirt. "I'm so sorry, Emmett.

"I know, Bella, I know," I whispered into her ear as I pushed back her wet hair. She kept her eyes shut all night, still muttering the same phrase over again. Like it was her fault. I wanted to go to Phoenix and kill Phil myself. I held onto her all night, afraid that if I let go, she would wake up and start crying again. I looked down at her, wondering how she could've made it through all that. No wonder she was so closed off and guarded. I don't blame her. She muttered in her sleep. Mostly it was just I'm sorry. I never went to sleep that night. I just stayed up, watching over her, making sure nothing or no one bothered her. I knew she would have a horrible hangover in the morning, and that she wouldn't apologize for last night. I didn't expect. It also didn't bother me. I watched over that night, waiting, watching. Silently protecting.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed it. But, there's still some mystery left. Is Renee really gone for good? What will result from Bella's drunken rant? Who knows? I do! I want to thank you all for reading, and yeah, I'll beg for some reviews. Please! New chapter should be up soon!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Bella's POV)

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. I remembered why I stopped drinking. I was thankful that Charlie stayed over at the Black's last night, or else I would've been in deep shit. I got up and smoked, knowing that is sometimes helps me in getting over the hangover. After my last drag, I put it out and went downstairs in need of some very strong coffee. Actually, coffee doesn't help hangovers, but it does make you wake up. I guess everyone decided to just come over at the ass-crack of dawn because they were all there. I didn't say anything as I walked into the kitchen. Alice came in and I looked at her confusedly before pouring my coffee.

"Morning," she said, all chipper, like a fucking Keebler Elf.

"Hi," I muttered, taking a sip of the scalding hot coffee. Alice looked at me expectantly, and I realized that she was expecting an apology my rant last night. Ha, good luck getting that one. I don't apologize to anyone except Charlie and Emmett.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today? Maybe go to the mall?" she asked all hopeful and excited. God, I hated shopping.

"I don't feel like doing anything today," I said flatly, and her face fell, and I ignored the tiny pang of guilt I got from the sight of it. What? I don't feel guilty. Ever. Emmett saved me by walking into the kitchen.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, and I groaned in response. He laughed. "Well, vodka will do that to you," he added, and then he dodged the weak punch I threw at him.

"Emmett, you want to do something today?" Alice asked, and I saw her game plan. Emmett would say yes, of course, then he would ask me to go. I couldn't ever say no to Emmett, therefore I would have to go. Sneaky little Pixie Bitch, isn't she.

"Yeah, sure," he told her, and I didn't miss the look on Alice's face as he said yes. Fuck that, I wasn't going to prove her right. Emmett turned to me, and I braced myself. "Bella, come with us. Please," he asked, pouting a little. I nearly smirked at Alice as I looked back at him.

"Em, I would, but I have a monster hangover. I feel like shit," I told him, and he nodded.

"Okay, it's cool. I hope you feel better," he said, giving me a hug. Alice's face once again fell, and I resisted the urge to flip her off. "But," Emmett said as he released me, "I want someone here with you, in case Mom comes back, so Edward's going to stay with you," he told me, and my jaw dropped in surprise. What. The. Hell.

"Emmett, don't worry about it. I scared Renee off. She's not coming back," I explained, but he didn't look convinced.

"Bella, please. For me. Keep my sanity in your mind," he begged. I caved. Damn it.

"Fine. I don't give a shit," I said, pushing my way past him and Pixie in a very rough manner as I stalked out of the kitchen to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. God, could they not just leave me alone? I didn't need a fucking babysitter. I blared my music and ignored the knocks on my door. He said Edward would stay with me. He didn't say I had to be in the same room as him. I turned on my guitar and my amp and started to play, releasing my frustration into music. Suddenly a knock on my window startled me out of playing and I thought of Justin. My heart pounded in my throat as I slowly turned to face the window. I nearly sighed with relief and screamed in anger as I saw it was Edward there. I turned off my music, walked over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yelled as I got the window opened.

"This is the only way I can keep on eye on you. Emmett told me too," he added. I almost growled.

"I don't need a babysitter," I told him, and he smiled a crooked smile that almost made my knees go weak. What the hell was up with that?

"Please, just let me in. My legs are falling asleep," he explained, and I saw that he was carefully balancing himself on a tree right outside my window. What was he, a chimp? I looked at him for a moment, and something, and I don't know what it was, made me let him in. I backed off from the window and he hesitantly climbed in.

"Why did you climb my tree?" I asked, going over and turning off my stereo.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. That you didn't sneak out again," he told me, and I turned back around to face him.

"Oh yeah, because I'm suck a juvenile delinquent," I said, sarcasm rolling off my voice in waves.

"From the way you talked last night, I assumed you were," he said and I turned back to face him, indignant.

"Don't you fucking judge me. I owe no explanation to you!" I said loudly, and he must've gotten the point because he held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I get it. So you play guitar?" he asked, changing the subject. I relaxed a little.

"Yeah. You play?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nah, I play the piano," he explained. I nodded. A piano player. Interesting.

"Awesome," I said, walking over to my amp.

"Nice tattoo," I heard Edward say, and I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked, forgetting about my tattoo on my back.

"The one between your shoulder blades," he said, walking over and poking it. I don't know why, but the gesture made my heart beat erratically and a tingling sensation go through my body. The one he was pointing at was the Celtic symbol for protector, and it took up the entire space between my shoulder blades, so it was pretty big.

"Thanks," I said, stepping over to my desk. I turned on my computer. I looked back to see Edward studying my music selection.

"Within Temptation is awesome," he said absently, picking up one of their CD's and looking at it.

"Yeah, they're good," I said, then turned back to my computer. I sat in my desk chair as I opened up my e-mail. Most of it was junk mail and I was pissed off and floored when I saw I had one from Justin.

_Bella, _

_Baby, come back home. I miss you. You know what will happen when I find you._

God, I was getting so fucking tired of him. I felt warm breath on my cheek and turned to se Edward behind me, reading my mail.

"God! Mind your own fucking business! I snapped, closing my laptop and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who is he?" he asked in a none-too-friendly tone. I narrowed my eyes.

"None of your business. Now, if you're done rifling through my own private business, I'm going to go take a shower," I said icily, then pushed past him and headed for the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and looked in the mirror, studying my reflection. I wanted to punch the mirror, but blood made me nauseas. My body still felt warm form Edward's proximity. Why? He meant nothing to me? He basically blackmailed me into going to the dace with him. So why did I feel this rush whenever he was close to me? I shook my head and started the shower. I had to forget Edward Masen.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

"Emmett, was it really that bad?" Alice asked as we walked through the mall that afternoon. I sighed. I shouldn't be telling them this. It was Bella's story.

"Look, Alice, I'm just going to tell you that everything Bella said last night was true," I explained. It was true. Bella had told them almost everything. There was only the thing with Justin…I clenched my fists together. Just thinking about that little bastard made me want to hunt him down and kill him myself. Rose noticed my tense posture and touched my shoulder. I immediately relaxed at her touch.

"Em, everything okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice; I smiled at her, and then picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, sure, baby. Everything's cool," I told her. We walked some more, silently contemplating last night.

"So, is that why you snapped at Edward that first day she was here?" Jasper asked, and I nodded.

"You guys…you heard what happened. You had no right to judge her. I'm sorry to be rude but it's the truth. Our mother really did blame her for a long time. Finally, after Bella was arrested a month ago, Mom kicked her out. She only smokes cigarettes now. She quit drinking, except for last night, and smoking pot. Now, don't ask me anymore about it. If you want to know, ask Bella. She won't tell you, but you can ask," I said, adding a laugh at the end.

"Why won't she tell us?" Alice ask, confusion in her little voice.

"Alice, would you want everyone to know if something like that happened to you?" I asked, and then took her silence for her answer. "That's what I thought," I said, and it was quiet again. My phone rang suddenly, waking us all out of out reveries. I took it out of my pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, Emmett. So nice to speak to you again," a voice said, and I tensed all over, my heart racing and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I stooped dead in my tracks, signaling them to walk on. They looked back mat me confusedly but continued on.

"How did you get my number?" I asked, venom coating my every word.

"Why, I asked your dear old mother, of course. She was only too happy to give it to me," his voice said, and I stopped breathing. God, what had Renee done?

"What do you want?" I spat at him, my hand nearly crushing the phone.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you. I only want to see my dear Bella again," he explained. My heart all but stooped.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I said, walking forward a little.

"Oh, I know her better than you do Emmett. I know the small things about her that you never will. I know she'll come see me. Just to see what I have to say. She's nearly driven by her curiosity. She'll come," he said. I forced myself not to do anything rash.

"But how will she know that you want to see her," I asked him, fighting back bile that had risen to my throat.

"Oh, because you'll tell her. I know you too, Emmett. I know that you'll want her to know so that she'll say no, proving me wrong. Plus, you wouldn't want to keep this from her, would you?" he asked. I heard a man's voice in the background, telling him his time was up.

"What do you want?" I asked again. He laughed his sadistic laugh, making it that much harder not to kill him.

"Oh, Emmett. You know what I want. Just tell her I called and that I wish to see her again. She'll come. I enjoyed our chat." The line went dead. I closed my phone. God, I hated him with every fiber of my being. I stood there for a good two minutes, clutching my phone, unable to stop the pictures from flooding my mind. I remember getting the phone call, telling us the news.

"_Hello?" I said as I answered the phone. I heard talking in the background, but I couldn't make it out. _

"_Hey, Em. It's me, Bella," I heard a voice say, and was I was stunned to hear it was Bella. The voice sounded tired, weak. Bella had always sounded strong._

"_Bella? What's up?" I asked. I heard some shouting in the background. "What's going on?" I asked, and this time I could hear the voice clearly. _

"_You had to go and ruin this for me, didn't you! You never liked him. This is all your fault! You had to tease him. Tease him like you do everyone else!" Mom's voice said, and I started to panic. What the hell was going on? _

"_Renee! Shut the fuck up!" I heard Bella shout. "Sorry, Em. Renee's drunk," she explained, this time at a lower voice. _

"Bella, what's going on," I asked, wasting no time. I sounded harsh, but at that point I couldn't care.

"_Emmett…I have something to tell you," she said, her voice cracking. Bella never cried. I heard her take a deep breath. "Phil's been arrested, and he's going to jail for a while," she explained. I was stunned. What had Phil done? I had never really like him, but I didn't have to put up with him. _

"What? Why?" I asked, and Charlie shot me a confused look.

"Em, Phil's been raping me for the past six months," Bella said. After that, I don't remember anything else. I probably blacked it out, or went into to a rage blackout. All I know is that the next week, I went to Phoenix, and I found Mom drunk, Bella drunk and stoned, and the two of them bitching at each other.

"Emmett! Come on!" I heard Alice yell, and I looked up to see her, Jasper and Rose looking at me.

"Yeah, all right," I said, my mind on other things. I didn't want to prove Phil right, but Bella had to know that he called. Hopefully, Bella would prove him wrong.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I studied Bella's room as she showered, noticing we had a lot of the same music tastes. Although, one thing kept coming back up. Who the hell was Justin? What did he have to do with Bella? She seemed pissed when she saw me looking, but it's not like I was going through her e-mail. I just noticed her getting angrier and angrier as she read it. My thoughts stopped once Bella came in nothing but a towel. I hadn't ever felt like this physically toward a girl since Tanya, and I never thought that I would. But with Bella, it was like this pulling. It never went away. She jumped as she came in her room.

"Jesus! You want to give me a heart attack?" she said, walking over to her dresser as the initial shock wore off.

"Sorry. I was just looking at you pictures," I said, pointing to the wall covered with drawings. "You're really good," I added, looking at them more closely.

"Thanks," she muttered. I didn't want to ask, but I had to. It would drive me crazy if I didn't.

"Bella," I said, and then took a deep breath. "What happened to the baby?" I asked, turning to face her. She froze in the motion of getting out a pair of pants, and then turned to face me.

"I had a miscarriage. You heard that Phil had kicked me, and when I went to the ER, they told me I'd lost it," she explained. I was surprised that she didn't fight me on the answer. "I would've kept it," she added, as if I thought she would get rid of it. "I would've kept it, left Phoenix, and raised it on my own," she finished. I believed her. Bella may have been a lot of things, but she wouldn't have done something like that. I smiled at her.

"I know."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I told him that I lost the baby, and the look he gave me…it made me feel…different. No boy had made me felt like that. I got some clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed, determined to clear all thoughts of Edward Masen out of my head. I only want to know what happened between him and Tanya. I didn't have time to figure anything else out. I walked back into my room to find Edward gone. Maybe he'd finally left. I walked downstairs and saw him playing on the X-Box 360 we had.

"I didn't know you were a gamer," I said as I walked over to him. He simply shrugged.

"I play every now and then," he said. I smirked, grabbed the other controller and started playing. I soon killed him.

"I didn't know you were a gamer," he said, quoting me from earlier. I turned to look at him and nearly gasped. There was a foreign, deep emotion burning in his eyes, one that I couldn't identify. It…scared me. And I never admitted when I was scared. But this…this was new. Something that I knew that was growing and wasn't something I couldn't just shrug off. It was deeper, more complex than that. I knew I couldn't ever return the feelings. But did I want to?

* * *

**_There's chapter ten! So, there's a little insight to the night where it all came out, and how Emmett felt. There's a little something between Edward and Bella, but she won't admit it. But patience, for the dance is coming up soon. Next chapter should be up soon._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was here. The night of the Homecoming Dance. God, how much did I not want to go to this stupid thing? Damn my curiosity. I just wanted to know what happened with Edward and Tanya. But, can it be that simple? Apparently not. I can't just get a simple fucking answer. Speaking of which, Emmett's been acting weird for the past two weeks. Every time I ask him about it, he changes to subject. Yeah, like that's not suspicious at all. Anyway, so, today's Friday, and the dance is tonight. Probably to give the students the whole weekend to get over their hangovers.

"Bella! Come down here, please!" I heard Charlie yell. I sighed and walked out of my room and downstairs. I found Charlie in the kitchen, and he looked pissed.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, trying to not sound irritated.

"What's this I hear about you going to this Homecoming Dance with Edward Masen?" he asked, his brown eyes narrowing. Shit, I knew there was something I forgot.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry; it's not a date. I'm just going because I have to," I explained. He closed his eyes and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Bells…are you sure? I mean, I'm not entirely comfortable with you going, but if you want to, I'll let you. But, are you sure you want to go?" he asked sincerely, and I almost cried. I never really considered what my father must've gone through. And if I were him, to hear that's his only daughter with a horrible past is now going to some dance with a guy; I'd be worried too. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine," I said, giving him a quick hug. He hugged me back fiercely for those few, quick moments, and then I went back upstairs to get ready. I wanted to look presentable for Emmett, and that's the only reason I let Alice and Rose drag me on the shopping trip.

"_Come on, Bella! Please!" Alice begged. I took a breath to once again say no when the Pixie snagged me. "Don't you want to look nice for Emmett?" she added. I turned to glared at her. Damn her and her knowledge that I'd do anything for Emmett. I sighed. _

"_Pick me up at three, we're only going for two hours, and that's it," I told her, and she smiled so big and radiantly that it's a wonder she didn't blind anyone. _I glared at the dress that I'd picked out. I liked it. It was nice and fit my style nicely, but I just don't like dresses. I remember Alice and Rose finding their dresses.

"_Rose! I found it!" I heard Pixie say loudly, and I looked at her in annoyance. She ignored me, however, as she held up and black dress to show Rosalie. _

"_Alice, Jasper's going to die!" Rose said, and I almost smiled. I remembered having friends. Going out with them like this. Before Phil and Justin. _

"_Look at the one I found!" Rose exclaimed, holding up a red dress that I knew Em would love. I turned back to the rack I was looking through and that's when I found it. A dress that was perfect. _

"_Oh, Bella, it's beautiful," I heard someone, Alice, say, but I could hardly hear her. _I shook my head and showered, wishing tonight were already over. I styled my hair up in loose bun, letting a few curly ringlets frame my face. I put on eye shadow and eyeliner, and then put on some light makeup. I never did this, but if I was going to this stupid thing, I might as well look good. I slipped on my dark blue dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. I wanted a dress that had a back to cover my scars. But I also wanted to show off my tattoo. I thought back to when I showed Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward my tattoo last week.

"_Bella, show them your tattoo on you back," Emmett said as I walked through the living room. I had no idea what brought this up, but I obliged him, for some unknown reason. _

"_All right," I sighed, and then walked to where my back was facing them all. I pulled up my shirt, and there was quiet. "Okay, if you don't like it, I don't care," I snapped, but it was Jasper who stopped me. _

"_No, Bella, that's not it. The tattoo's cool. But, what's with the scars," he asked, and I froze. I'd forgotten about the scars. I lowered my shirt and turned to face them. The scars they'd seen were from Phil. After one night, he decided to mark me. He took one of his knives and sliced three times horizontally across my back. They healed, but there would always be scars to remind me. _

"_They're from Phil," I said, and as I saw Alice open her mouth, I quickly cut her off. "No, I don't want to talk about it, so don't ask me," I snapped, then went back upstairs. _I shook my, as if shaking the memory from me and looked once more at my reflection. I walked out of my room. I guess I was just driving to the dance, seeing as how Edward and I didn't make any arrangements. As I left my room, Emmett came out of his, wearing a black tux.

"Bells, you look beautiful," he said, and I smiled. An actual, happy smile.

"Thanks, Em. You look good too," I said. Before he could reply, Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Bella, your date's here!" he called, and I let the surprise wash over me. Edward picked me up. I walked downstairs and saw him standing there in a black tux like Emmett's, but for some unexplained reason, he looked so much better in his. His eyes widened as they saw me, and I let him study me for a moment. I was wearing a dark blue halter-style dress that went down to my knees in a flowy skirt with silver strappy heels. I looked and saw Rose in her long, also flowy red dress with red heels and her hair down and in loose waves. Alice was wearing a simple, but gorgeous black dress that was strapless and went to her knees as well. I didn't know we were all meeting here. I walked up to Edward who gave me a wrist corsage.

"Bella, you look…stunning," he said breathlessly. I nodded.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I muttered. Alice and Rose mesmerized Emmett and Jasper. I heard Charlie walk up behind me.

"Bella, you look gorgeous as ever. Edward," he said, turning to Edward. I braced myself. "You take good care of my little girl, you hear?" he said. Edward nodded. Edward looked back at me, and I saw something in his eyes. It looked like…happiness. What? It was just a dance. What could he have to be so happy about?

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I picked up my tux from the rental store and drove home. I thought about my parents on the way there. They hadn't been fighting lately. In fact, they seemed to be almost getting along. I pulled up into my driveway and noticed that both my parents' cars were here. Huh, that was weird. Usually my dad was with Claudia this time of day, and my mom was usually with Javier, the new pool boy. I walked into my house to see my parents sitting in the living room, talking.

"Hey," I called, and was preparing to go get ready when they called me into the room. I took a deep breath. I'd been expecting this, honestly. They're were getting a divorce. It wasn't all that surprising.

"Edward, come sit," my mother said as I walked in. I did as was told and sat down on our stiff loveseat.

"What is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Edward…your mother and I," my dad started, and I braced myself. "Are going to couples therapy," he said, and I froze. That was not the answer I was expecting.

"What?" I asked, looking up at them in a stunned manner. They nodded simultaneously and smiled.

"We realize what fools we've been, and we're going to do something about it. It's going to take a while, however, but we want you to know that we're trying," my dad said, and I nodded, then stood up and walked to my room. My parents weren't getting a divorce? This may've been horrible, but I didn't know if I was happy or sad. I'd always though that they'd been great together, until my dad started cheating. I figured then that they should just get a divorce, since they obviously weren't happy. But, if they wanted to try and fix it, I was going to get in their way.

* * *

As I saw Bella coming down the stairs, my breath caught. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Tanya had been beautiful, yes. But Bella was different. Bella knew that she didn't need anyone in her life, and it showed. But instead of it putting me off, it only made her more attractive. My eyes traced up from her long legs, up to her face, which was coated with a light layer of make-up. She looked beautiful in her dress, and I wordlessly handed her the corsage. Her beauty captivated me.

"Bella, you look…stunning," I said in nothing but a breath. She nodded, as if she couldn't speak, either.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she mumbled. I saw that Jasper and Emmett were talking quietly to Rose and Alice, no doubt worshiping them. I saw Charlie come up behind Bella and I tensed up. I should've asked if he was okay with this.

"Bella, you look gorgeous as ever. Edward," he said, turning to me. I looked up and met his eyes, nothing but determination showing on my features. "You take good care of my little girl, you hear?" he said in a tone that made me agree. I nodded, and then looked back at Bella who was looking at me. Honestly, I was the happiest I'd ever been right now. I offered her my arm.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

(Charlie's POV)

My girl looked wonderful tonight. She doesn't like to hear compliments like that; she's like me in that way. I stared at this Masen kid as Bella approached him. Oh yeah, Bella's got him hook, line and sinker. She may not realize it, hell, he may not even realize it, but it's happening. He was falling for her. And though she may not know it yet, I do know my daughter. I could tell, beside the guard she always had up, that she was falling for him too. I don't blame her for being the way she is. I was halfway to Phoenix to kill that bastard before I realized that it wouldn't do any good if Emmett had to move to Phoenix with Renee because one parents was incarcerated.

_Emmett had just gotten off the phone with Bella. Something was wrong, I could tell. _

"_Emmett, what is it?" I asked urgently. He stared at his phone, in a dazed manner. I shook him, and he jumped. I saw something in his eyes. Hatred. Fear. Anger. _

"_Dad…Bella should've stayed with us," he said, and I knew that whatever had happened, it was Phil's fault. As Emmett told me what Bella had told him, all I could see was red. I wanted to hunt this monster and show him what pain he inflicted on my daughter. My only little girl. _I saw Edward offer Bella his arm. Well, at least he was polite. As she turned, I saw a tattoo on her back. Huh, I would ask her about that later.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

As we arrived to the dance, I held back a laugh. It was your typical stereotype. I could from Edward's Volvo that the gym was filled with balloons and crepe paper. I sighed at I opened my door and stepped out. I saw a couple of guys check me out. God, get over it. Edward came around and offered me him arm. I couldn't help but smile as I took it. What was wrong with me? Alice, Jasper arrived and soon after Rosalie and Emmett. We all walked in together.

"It's not too bad is it?" Edward asked. I just snorted in response. He shook his head but laughed. They were playing some rock song now and people were dancing all over. They were going to break bones if they weren't more careful. Emmett came up to me, Rosalie walking beside him.

"So, would it be weird if I asked my sister for a dance?" he asked. I laughed. I shook my head, and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, show me what you got," I taunted. He grinned his dimpled grin and placed his left hand on my waist and grabbed my left hand with his right and I placed my other hand on his shoulder.

"So, Bells, enjoying yourself?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's just so much fun," I said sarcastically. After a while, the song ended, and I walked back to Edward.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, his eyes dancing.

"Yeah, it was cool," I answered. I then decided to just come out with it. "When are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"After you dance with me," he answered.

"Whatever," I muttered. I stood by him the rest of the night, and we talked. Actually talked. No sarcasm, biting remarks or quick quips from either of us. Finally, they called for the last dance. Edward tugged on my hand. I looked at him in surprise.

"Come on, you promised," he said. I sighed of what felt like the millionth time that night but went with him. I saw Alice dancing with Jasper, holding each other close, and then Emmett and Rose, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. All Around Me by Flyleaf started playing.

_My hands are searching for you,_

_My arms are outstretched towards you._

_I feel you on my fingertips,_

_My tongue dances behind me lips for you_

The electricity started up between us again, but this time it was different. It was more deafening. More alive. It started to consume me, and I let it.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

It was a growing attraction, one I'd been trying to fight, but I now realized it was a useless attempt. But did I want to fight it?

_I'm alive, _

_I'm alive. _

My heart was pounding, blood racing through my veins. A flush seemed to come over my whole body, one I wasn't used to.

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing._

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart that's healing._

I looked up at Edward to see the same burning I saw two weeks ago in his eyes. However, this was more intense. I knew that whatever this was, it was consuming him as well. He normally bright green eyes were darker now, desire hidden deep within them. Desire for me.

_My hands float up above me,  
And you whisper you love me.  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

I could see nothing but him. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I was letting it. I knew that this wasn't all of a sudden. This had been growing since the first time I saw him. Only now it was going to be released.

_The music makes me sway;  
The angels singing say we are alone with you.  
I am alone and they are too with you._

The electricity was almost stifling now. It was like I couldn't breathe unless Edward was here, right next to me. But that was insane. I didn't even like him. Did I?

_I'm alive,_

_I'm alive._

The desire seemed to be growing in him, as well. His hands tightened on my waist, and he pulled me closer, crushing me to his chest.

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing.  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

So what was this? This feeling that was now taking over me. I hadn't ever felt this before, and it was almost frightening. I wasn't used to this foreign emotion. But I couldn't push it back. I didn't want to.

_And so I cry.  
The light is white.  
And I see you._

All I could see what Edward. Taste, touch, feel, hear. All my senses belonged to him in this moment. The were all controlled by him, and I was allowing it.

_I'm alive,_

_I'm alive,_

_I'm alive._

I felt on fire. A burning was now coursing through my veins, making my lightheaded. I felt the flames licking their way up my skin, wrapping around me.

_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing.  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing._

My heart was pounding even faster now, anticipation deep in my throat. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that it would change everything.

_Take my hand;  
I give it to you,  
Now you own me,  
All I am.  
You said you would never leave me,  
I believe you,  
I believe._

Not being able to take it anymore, I pulled his face down to mine and crushed my lips fiercely to his. The lights were knocked out, but they soon came back on, a flurry of bright colors. His lips set mine on fire, and I knew that I was forever changed. Our lips moved in sync, in a hungry, needy, desperate way. His kiss made my whole world catch fire. The electricity exploded into this kiss, making it that much more real.

_I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing.  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healed._

The song ended, as I felt as if I woke up, I pulled quickly away from Edward, like I'd just been slapped. I looked at him, his eyes still burning, and walked quickly outside. I stood out there, letting the cold air wash over me, taking away the foreign feeling and everything that had just happened with it. I heard the doors opened, but didn't turn around.

"It was a car crash," a silky voice said, and I knew who it was. I turned to face Edward, but didn't say anything. He continued, answering my silent questioning. "It was right after a basketball game. We'd won, and I was in a good mood. I remember that she'd just asked me a ridiculous question, and I turned to look at her. That's when the truck hit us. She was killed instantly as her side of the car collided with a tree. I was unconscious for five days. Whenever I woke up, I found out they'd already had her funeral. That's the story," he said, and I just looked at him. Wordlessly, I turned and walked away. I didn't look back.

* * *

**_Well, it looks like Bella got her story. What will happen next? Who knows? I do! Update should be up soon! Please review. I would just like to say thanks for all of you who review. It makes me smile like a little kid when I see I got a review. So thanks so much for reviewing. It just makes this story that much better._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As I walked, I cursed myself internally for being so stupid. How could I have let some guy take over me like that? I swore to myself that I'd never let that happened again. I felt myself rebuilding the wall I had so carefully constructed, piece by piece. I felt my cold mask coming back into place. I felt myself becoming that person I used to be, instead of then new being I didn't recognize and feared. I reached my house and walked in, relieved to find Charlie asleep. I didn't want to answer any uncomfortable questions.

I pulled out my cell phone, quickly texting Emmett, letting him know I was okay. I went upstairs scrubbed off the make-up, and went to bed. I was content. I got my story of Edward and Tanya, and now I never had to talk to him again. I had a new resolution in mind, the same one I had when I came to Forks. Don't get involved. Just get through the next few hellish months and be done with it and everyone else.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a pounding on my door.

"Bella! Wake the hell up!" I heard Emmett boom. I groaned, but got up, unlocked my door and went back to my bed. He barged in, barley saying hi. I looked at his face and gasped. He had a busted lip and a bruised cheek.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked.

"None of your business," he spat. I glared at him.

"God, Em! Who pissed in your Cheerios?" I snapped. But he didn't look in the mood to take a joke.

"What the fuck was last night? You just left? I was worried out of my fucking mind!" He yelled, and I cringed against the loud noise.

"Look, Em, some shit happened, and I just left. It's not like I was going to get jumped on the mean streets of Forks. Besides, I can take care of myself," I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Bella, you aren't the only person in the world," he said, and my eyes snapped open. What. Did he say?

"Excuse me?" I said coldly, standing up. I drew myself up, squaring my shoulders.

"Bella…you can't just leave during a dance when people there will notice you're gone. You got to think about other people," he said, and I stared at him wordlessly.

"Oh, well, excuse me, Emmett. I thought that since I was having a lousy time, I could go. I didn't know I had to check with you and every other fucking person in there!" I said, yelling the last part. I walked around him and stormed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I took a few deep breaths, mentally calming myself. I decided to take a shower. I got in and cleaned off all memories and last night. I forbade myself to ever think off Edward Masen again.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I watched her walk away, mesmerized. My heart was still pounding from our kiss, my blood still racing through my veins. How the earth didn't tilt on its axis was beyond me. I knew that that kiss forever changed me. And I was in love with Bella Swan. I didn't think that I would ever be able to love anyone after Tanya, but I now realized that what I had with Bella, no matter how one-sided it was, was so much more powerful and consuming than my love for Tanya. I wanted to absorb this newfound emotion alone, but it didn't happen. Soon, someone came out, and I soon realized it was Emmett. I turned to face him, only to be sucker punched in the face. I sank to my knees, groaning.

"Emmett, what the fuck?" I asked, holding the right side of my face. I looked up at him, and wished I hadn't. He was livid.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett screamed, and I cringed. Of course, he'd seen the kiss.

"Look, Emmett," I started, but was silenced as his fist soon met my face again.

"No, you look, Edward. Bella's been through too much fucked up shit in her life to deal with you and all your shit," he spat. I stood up; ignoring the pounding that was now residing in my head.

"What the hell do you mean?" I snapped, feeling around my jaw.

"Edward, you're still upset about Tanya. Anyone can see it. You feel like shit anytime you even look at another girl. Bella doesn't need that. She doesn't need you pulling away and feeling guilty every time you kiss her. So stay away," he ordered. I couldn't help myself. I punched him.

"Emmett, what makes you think that Bella even likes me? Anyone can see that she doesn't like anyone here, so why the fuck would she want me? Plus, I don't need you throwing Tanya back in my face. I don't feel guilty anymore. I'm over it. I love Bella," I told him, and his head snapped up and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Emmett, I love her. More than I could ever think of loving Tanya. So don't you dare think for one fucking minute that if Bella and I were ever to get together that I wouldn't thank everyday that she gave me a chance. I would hope that you would think more of me," I said, then turned and walked away, leaving him there alone. I walked to my car, got in and drove off, leaving my stress back at the dance. What I had told Emmett was right. Bella hates Forks and everyone in it, so she would never want to be with me. I also meant it when I said I loved her.

I loved everything about her. It wasn't sudden. It had been building since she moved here, manifesting itself. It was something I couldn't push away, even if I did want to. I didn't know how effected Bella was by our kiss, but I knew it must've gotten to her some how by the way she walked away. I loved she sarcastic comments, her eyes that had secrets hidden deep within them, the way she held herself and how she didn't need anyone. I loved her.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I was surprised as hell when Edward punched me. Even more so when he claimed her loved her. I don't know if I believed him or not, but I just let him go. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all come out shortly, and Rose gasped when she saw my face. I licked my lips and tasted blood. She took a tissue out of her purse and dabbed at it.

"What happened?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"Just a little…conversation…with Edward," I said.

"Dude, he punched you?" Jasper asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"I punched him first. Twice," I explained, and Rose shook her head.

"I'm going to call Edward," Alice said, taking out her phone. I looked down at Rose.

"What?" I asked her concerned face.

"Did you have to get in a fight?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"Did you see that kiss?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah, Emmett, I did. But it's their lives. Let them live it. Don't be a jackass and ruin something that could possibly happen!" she snapped. I was startled. Alice walked back to us.

"Edward's not answering. Way to go, Em," she said, then went back inside. Jasper shrugged, and followed after her. Rose gave me a last look and went inside as well. I yelled at myself internally. I couldn't defend what I'd done, but I wouldn't apologize for it, either. Bella was my sister. I wouldn't let come guy, no matter if he was one of my best friends, mess her around. But I shouldn't have punched him. I shook my head and took a few deep breaths. I did know that Bella would have some explaining to do.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little refreshed. I went to my room, got dressed in a tank top and shorts. I walked downstairs, only to find Rosalie and Edward there as well. Edward also had a busted lip and a back eye. Okay. So, obviously, something had happened between Emmett and Edward last night.

"Hi," I said shortly, and walked into the kitchen. Edward followed. Great, this would be fun.

"Bella…can we talk?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"About what?" I asked, not breaking my indifferent façade.

"About last night," he said, looking confused. I felt something inside me, working it's way up, but I smothered it, not wanting to face it.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's over," I told him. His face fell. I felt the emotion I was trying to suppress spring up in my throat. I cleared it, and shook my head. "Look, Edward," I started. "I just…don't want to talk about it and forget about it. Okay?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer, I walked past him and up to my room. I shut my door and slid down it, covering my mouth with my hand, not letting the cries come out. I blinked away the tears, but they kept coming. Why was this happening? I didn't even like him. Whatever I'd felt last night was just something fake. It wasn't anything real. But could I keep telling myself that as the tears poured down my cheeks, sobs racking my whole frame. I crawled to my bed and pulled myself onto it, and let the pain wash over like waves crashing onto a beach.

* * *

Sometime later I was woken up from my emotion-induced sleep. I went to my door and opened it. Emmett stood there, looking apologetic.

"What do you want?" I asked, walking back to my bed and climbing in. He came in and shut the door.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I saw the kiss," he explained. I looked at him.

"What kiss?" I asked, playing dumb.

"God, Bella, don't deny that it happened," he said.

"Look, Em, it's none of your business. I don't want to talk about it and I just want to forget about it," I said, rehearsing my lines from Edward before.

"Bella, you always do this! Whenever something happens that you don't like, you deny it ever happened!" he yelled. I stood up, furious.

"That's funny, Emmett. I don't recall denying that I was raped for sixth months!"  
I yelled back. He flinched.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it! You deny your feelings!" he said. I glared at him.

"Emmett, why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because I'm your brother. I know you better than anyone, no matter what Phil says," he spat, and I froze.

"How the fuck do you know that?" I asked. He seemed to have an internal debate.

"Phil called me two weeks ago. He wants to see you," he said at last. I stood frozen for a whole minute, letting it sink in.

"You didn't tell me?" I asked finally, when I could speak.

"I didn't think you would want to go. Plus, Phil said stuff about he knew you would come and how he knew I would tell you, and I didn't want to prove him right," he explained.

"How could you not tell me!" I said, volume rising in my voice.

"Because I don't want you to go see him, Bella!"

"That's my business, Emmett! Not yours! You don't get to decide my life. I'm done having other people control my life!"

"So, you're going to go see him, then. Huh? Is that it? You're going to go see the bastard you raped you for months?" he yelled, his fists clenched and his eyes flashing.

"I don't know, Em! I might! Just to tell him off. But if I do, it's none of your business!" I snapped. He left the room, fed up. I stood there for a while, and then decided to work out a little. I blasted my music and started exercising. I thought about Phil, about Phoenix, about the way Edward looked when I told him our kiss meant nothing to me. I thought about what it would be like, seeing Phil again, hearing his voice. Being the one with the upper hand. I stopped punching, knowing what I was going to do.

I turned off my music, and went to see if Emmett was home. His car wasn't there, and Charlie was fishing. I went through the motions mechanically, not really thinking. I left a letter for Emmett and Charlie, explaining when I'd gone. I went to my car and started her up, loving the sound of the purr of her engine. With my bag in the backseat, I drove to the airport, still not feeling. I went inside and bought a ticket and waited for my flight to be called. I sat in the hard, uncomfortable chair, thinking about Emmett, Charlie, and Edward. How much they'd worry, about how much, for some reason I couldn't fathom, I wish Edward could be here right now, with me, holding my hand. I pictured it. Us just simply being together. Nothing in the way. I shook my head, clearing my head of all thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard someone ask. I looked down to see a little boy standing in front of me. He was about six or seven.

"No, go right ahead," I said, moving my bag. He climbed up. I studied him. He was a small kid, not that big for someone his age. I'd never wanted kids or to get married. I figured I'd fuck up the kids as bad as I'd been, and my husband would go insane. I liked kids, but I wouldn't be a good mother. I didn't believe that I'd ever find love, so I didn't look for it.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. I smiled.

"I'm Bella; what's your name?" I asked. He smiled again, showing that he was missing his two front teeth.

"I'm Marcus. I'm going to Miami," he announced excitedly. I smiled.

"Well, I hope you have lots of fun," I told him. Just then I heard a mother yelling.

"Marcus! Marcus!" she said frantically. Her eyes found us, and a look of relief flowed over her face. She walked over to us and picked him up, lightly scolding him. She looked at me. "Thank you for watching him," she said.

"No problem," I said. I was about to introduce myself when my flight was called.

"Flight 408, direct connection from Port Angeles to New York City, now boarding all rows," a cool voice said. I shouldered my bag and said goodbye to Marcus. I shut out all thoughts and feelings as the flight was announced again. "Flight 408, direct connection from Port Angeles to New York City, now boarding all rows."

* * *

**_Oh, how many of you thought she was going to Phoenix? Well, she's not, and I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. My birthday was last week, and it was also a crazy week. But, for a belated birthday present, you can leave a review. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will have up a new chapter next week._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I called the only person I trusted besides Emmett and Charlie from the plane. She picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" her soft yet firm voice asked. I smiled.

"Hey, Aunt Lucy. It's Bella," I said. She gasped.

"Bella! Oh, it's so good to hear from you!" she exclaimed. I smiled again.

"Yeah, I figured I'd call, see what you were up to," I hedged. Aunt Lucy wasn't fooled though.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Well, I figured I might make a surprise visit," I said hesitantly.

"You did? Where are you?"

"Oh, about somewhere over Kentucky," I muttered. She heard me, however.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You just jumped on a plane to New York?" she chided.

"Aunt Lucy, please. I've had a rough day. I just needed to get away," I explained. She took in a deep breath.

"When does you plane land?" she asked finally.

"About three hours," I told her.

"Alright, I'll pick you up. I'll see you soon," she mumbled.

"See you soon," I replied. I hung up, laid my head back, and thought about Aunt Lucy. She was Charlie's sister, and she was different. She was a no-bullshit type of person, but was also kind, caring, and the best aunt ever. She lived in New York City, my favorite place in the world. I loved how big it was, and the anonymity. No one knew who you were; they didn't know your shit. True, it could be lonely. But, as Emmett and I were going into business together, it'd be cool. I listened to music to whole flight, ignoring the texts and calls that I received. I knew Emmett and Charlie would be pissed, but I just needed to get away. How could Emmett not tell me about Phil? It was my choice if I wanted to go see him or not. But, I cleared my head of all those thoughts and tried to relax as best as it was possible for me.

As the plane landed, I sat up, bracing myself for the grilling that was sure to come. I knew Aunt Lucy wouldn't let it go until I told her. I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. I wouldn't be staying in New York long, only a few days. I would decided if I would go see Phil or not here. It's why I came. I knew Aunt Lucy could help me. I walked into the terminal and instantly spotted her. While Charlie has his dad's curly brown hair, the hair Emmett and I share, Lucy had her mother's fiery red hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she yelled, causing everyone within a ten-mile radius to stare at me. I shook my head and walked to her.

"Hi, Lucile Maria Swan," I said, and her face hardened. She hated the full use of her name the same way I did.

"Okay, okay. Give me a hug!" she said happily, and I did hug her. It was nice to see the little family I had left.

"How're you?" I asked once she pulled away.

"I'm good," she said, and she looked it. Standing a bit taller than me, red hair framing her round, kind face, with her soft blue eyes, I felt instantly relaxed next to her.

"So, shall we go?" I asked, feeling almost happy. I loved New York, and I loved Aunt Lucy, so it was a win-win situation.

"Oh, yes. Let's head back to my place, and you can tell me why you decided to visit. Not that I don't appreciate it, but it's very surprising," she said, and she babbled on the whole way to her flat in downtown New York.

"How's Chase?" I asked when she took a breather. She shrugged. Never a good sign.

"Eh, Chase is over. It was fun, but he was too immature," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew you really liked him," I said, patting her hand. She held it for a second then let go.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll find a guy," she said. She turned into her apartment garage and into her space. I got out, grabbed my bag, and Aunt Lucy and I walked to her flat together. I walked in after she opened her door, noticing some changes.

"I see you redecorated," I called while she put her purse away.

"I needed a change," she replied, walking back out. Aunt Lucy, ten years younger than my father, was a little bit of a hippy. A well-known artist in New York City, she was always redecorating her apartment, living life to it's fullest, and just relaxing. She was my only aunt, but she was still my favorite. She studied me for a moment, then wordlessly walked to her fridge, grabbed two separate pints of ice cream, grabbed two spoons, and handed me one of each.

"Thanks," I said. We walked over to her couch, plopped down, and dug in.

"So, tell me why you decided to pay me such a surprise visit?" she asked after a few moments of silence. I took a deep breath, and then answered.

"I guess Phil called Emmett a few weeks ago. He wants me to go visit him," I explained. Aunt Lucy sucked in a breath, and nodded me to continue. "Also, I kind of kissed one of Emmett's friends, acted like it didn't happen, after I told them all off one night Renee stopped by," I said.

"Tell me the whole story," Aunt Lucy ordered. I obliged. I started where Renee came and saw me, to this afternoon when Emmett and I fought.

"…So I just hopped on a plane and came here," I finished. I let Aunt Lucy process all of this for a moment, and then didn't speak when she opened her mouth to talk.

"Jesus, Bella," she muttered. She shook her head, trying to gather he thoughts. "So, Phil, the bastard, wants to see you. Renee stopped by, causing everyone to find out about the past six months. Then you drunkenly yelled at Emmett's friends, and cried. After all this, you went to a dance with Edward, who sounds gorgeous, incidentally. You made out with him, then when he came after you, you walked away. Let me know if I missed any of that," she said. I sat there quietly.

"Aunt Lucy, please don't yell at me. I've had enough people telling me what's wrong with my life and me. So please save it," I snapped. She glared at me.

"Now, you shut up and listen, Isabella Marie Swan. I'm not doing that, so don't think I am. I'm amazed that you didn't call me, or at least e-mail me. You need to figure out what you want to do. I'm not telling you what to do. If you want to see Phil, go see Phil. If you want a relationship with this boy, then go for it. But, do what you want. Don't worry about anyone else."

"Aunt Lucy, I can't have a relationship. Plus, I don't even like him," I lied. The truth was that I did like Edward. But I wasn't going to do anything about those feelings. I didn't want relationships. I didn't want to love anyone of have anyone love me.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Bella. If you worked on it everyday, you could be with someone. You just don't want to. You're scared," she stated simply. I looked at her, openmouthed.

"I'm…that's shit. I'm not scared," I angrily retorted. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not! I don't get scared. I just don't want to be with anyone. I'm so fucked up, I can't even have friends!" I yelled. I stood up and started pacing. I wished I had my punching bag.

"Bella, this is what I'm saying! You can have those things. You can have a boyfriend, friends, a real life. But you don't want one. You're too scarred by what Phil did. You're hiding behind you're fear and using what happened as a shield. You think you're being strong, but you're really being weak. Bella, take that plunge. Be with Edward. Make friends. Go out. Don't let what Phil did to you control your life!"

"With all do respect, that's all crap. I don't hide behind it. I've gotten over it. Just cause I don't want to talk about it doesn't mean it controls me!"

"Bella, that's my point! You deny that fact that it happened. You don't talk about, don't let yourself grieve. You just act like it didn't happen, when in reality, it did. You need to embrace it. Mourn it, and move on. You say you've moved on, but you haven't. You're stuck in the past. Don't let it be in charge of your life!"

"Aunt Lucy, you're wrong! I control my life. I haven't let anyone control me since Phil. You're going to say that me wanting to see him is some sort of compulsion, aren't you?"

"That's your decision to see him. It could help you get closure," she explained. I angrily shook my head, too angry to speak. Why did she have to minor in psychology?

"Aunt Lucy, I just…can't," I finally said. I looked at the floor. I heard her walking over to me, and she lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"And for now, that's okay," she said, then hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back, letting some tears escape. We hugged for an immeasurable amount of time. When I pulled away, I was the old Bella, though.

"I'm really tired. Can I get some sleep?" I asked. She nodded, then showed me to her guestroom. I took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and got into bed. I thought over what all Aunt Lucy had said. I tried to block it out, but found that it was impossible. I rolled on my side, closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up sometime in the afternoon. I still felt groggy, but knew I'd slept off the jetlag. I walked out of the room and called for Aunt Lucy. There was no answer, so I assumed she was out. I saw a note on the kitchen table and walked over and read.

_Bella,_

_I knew you were still asleep, but I have an exhibit that I had to attend. I left you something. I know that it's up to you, but I had a feeling on what you would choose. I'll see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Lucy_

Beside the letter were two tickets. One to Port Angeles, one to Phoenix. I picked up the one to Port Angeles. I studied it. I knew Charlie and Emmett would want me to come back. I looked at the one for Phoenix. I knew what I wanted to do. I knew what I had to do. I set down the ticket for Port Angeles. I walked to my room, packed up, and left a note for Aunt Lucy.

_Aunt Lucy,_

_I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I have to do this. I know you'll understand. I'll call you when I get back. _

_Love, _

_Bella_

I walked back out, picked up a ticket, and left. I hailed a cab, told him the airport, and sat back, telling myself that I had to do this. For myself. I reached the airport just in time. I boarded the plane, and listened to my iPod. I ignored the people around me, focusing on what as at hand. There was a good chance that this would fuck me up even more, but it was right for me. I counted the hours until I landed, and it was four when the plane started to descend. I took a deep breath. I grabbed my bag, and walked off the plane. I hailed another cab, and asked him to take me to the prison.

I was dropped off twenty minutes later. I stood outside the Phoenix prison for a minute, studying it. Somewhere in there was my rapist. The man who'd made my life hell for the past six months. I knew he was in there, enjoying himself. He wasn't ashamed of what he'd done. He was proud of it. I shook my head, breathed in, breathed out, and walked in.

"Name and purpose," the guard at the front desk asked, not even looking up.

"Bella Swan," I said. That caused him to look up. Phil's trial caused a big news feed in Phoenix. "I'm here to see Phil Dwyer."

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long, but I'm extremely sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you guys like Lucile Maria Swan? I'll update soon. Hey, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you guys could check out my one-shot, Why Can't We Stop?, and leave some reviews. Have a great memorial day weekend!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Emmett's POV)

I went running after Bella and I fought. I needed to clear my head. I can't believe that she and Edward had kissed. I can't believe that she wants to pretend like it didn't happen. I can't even begin to imagine why she would even consider going to see Phil. I ran though the woods then back to my house. I would talk to Bella, to find out what she was going to do. I slowed to a walk as I reached my porch, trying to get my breathing regulated. I opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Bella!" I called. No answer. Okay. She might be in the shower. I walked to her room and to her bathroom, barely opened the door and said her name again. No answer. My heart started to pound in my chest as I looked around her room, noticing some of her drawers were pushed haphazardly in, like they were closed in a hurry. I nearly ran downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table was letter. I immediately knew it was from Bella. I walked over, grabbed it, opened it, and read its contents.

_Dad and Emmett,_

_I'm gone. I know that this is sudden, but I had to get away. I'm going to Aunt Lucy's then to Phoenix. I'll be back soon. Please understand that I have to do this. For me. I love you both. _

_Bella. _

The letter was crumpled up as I clenched my fists. I couldn't believe she'd gone. At that point, I gave up on trying to help Bella. She was my sister. I'd always love her, but from now on, I wouldn't help her or stick up for her. If she wanted to fuck up her life, then it was her life to fuck up. It may've been harsh, but I was sick of trying to help her get through the shit that'd happen, and she was so un-fucking-grateful that it was no use. I was done.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I sat down in a uncomfortable plastic chair and picked up the phone. From the other side of the Plexiglass, Phil Dwyer also picked up the phone, smiling his bastard smile at me.

"Ah, Bella, it's so good to see you. I hope you're well," the sadistic motherfucker said. I glared at him.

"Cut the shit, Phil. What do you want?" I snapped, growing irritated and heated. He chuckled. Fucking chuckled.

"Bella, can't we talk? I just wanted to see you. I see you proved your brother wrong. I knew you'd come. See, Bella, I know you better than anyone."

"Phil, get to the goddamn point. What. Do. You. Want?" I said through clenched teeth. He smiled again, only this one had a different reaction. This one had memories flooding my head, of Phil walked towards me, pinning me beneath him, beating me. I felt the memories be released, even though I'd worked so hard to keep them hidden. I fought to keep my face neutral. He knew it' happened though. He always knew.

"I wanted to see if you'd looked any different. But you haven't. Still the same gorgeous body, as always," he murmured. I felt sickened by his stare.

"Good to see you're still the sick bastard you always were, Phil," I retorted. He laughed again.

"Bella, it's not all my fault. You have to take some of the blame," he said, and I felt as if I'd been punched in the stomach. I stared at him wordlessly, and he continued. "You were always flaunting your body around me, making it nearly unbearable. You would give me theses teasing looks, until I finally had to do something. So, Bella, don't be so naïve and place all the blame on me. Take some of the responsibility for yourself." Phil finished his explanation, and I sat there in silence for an unknown amount of time, taking in his words. Finally, I spoke.

"You goddamn, motherfucking, son of a bitch bastard. Are you than fucked up in your head that you have to blame me for something you did? You raped me, Phil. For six months, you raped me nearly every night, and you have to balls to sit there and blame me?" I asked, now yelling. I stood up, dropping the phone. "You're more fucked up than I am! You have to be messed up to blame the girl you raped for making you do it. Phil, go rot in hell." I turned and walked away, not looking back.

I stood in front of my old house, just simply staring at it. Renee wasn't home; school hadn't let out yet. I was just going to get some of my old clothes that I'd missed and leave. But something kept me from entering. Probably the knowledge that for the past six months, this house had been my hell. Always afraid to go in, knowing what would come when I did. I took a deep breath, and was about to walk in, when I heard a voice that made my skin crawl, my blood boil, and my fists clench all simultaneously.

"Bella! Where the fuck have you been?" I heard his voice shout, and I took another deep breath, then slowly turned to face him.

"Hello, Justin."

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I was laying on my bed when my phone rang. I answered, not bother looking to see whom it was.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Hey, have you heard from Bella?" Emmett asked, and I sat up, confused that he would be calling me, or asking if Bella had called me. Why would she call me?

"No. Why?" I asked. I heard Emmett curse, and I wondered what was up.

"Nothing, man. She just went somewhere and I didn't know if she would've called you," he explained.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked, getting seriously concerned. Emmett blew out a breath, and then spoke.

"Bella went to New York. She's gone to see our Aunt Lucy, and then probably to Phoenix, to see Phil."

"Why would she want to see Phil?" I asked, dumfounded.

"Because she's Bella. She doesn't think about how her actions affect anyone else," he snapped. I was surprised to hear Em talk that way about Bella.

"What happened between you and Bella?" I asked.

"We just got in a fight, I left, and then she left, and now is one a fucking plane to New York, and she probably didn't bother to think about anyone," he said angrily.

"Look, Em, I'm sure Bella just needed some space. I'm sure she'll call, and then maybe even apologize," I explained. Emmett was silent, then let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you really do love her, don't you?" he asked, awe in his voice. I shook my head. Did he think I was making it up?

"Yeah, Em, I really do."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Justin walked towards me, anger written all over his face. I smirked. I wasn't going to let him take me. But he simply walked past me and into my house. I followed, knowing what would come next. I shut the door behind me, and as soon as I turned, his fist collided with my face. I stumbled back, surprised.

"You think you could just leave, and that I wouldn't find you," he said, taking advantage of my staggered state and punched me again. I fell over this time, and wiped the blood from my lip.

"Actually, you didn't find me. I came here, and you stumbled across me," I sneered, then ducked when he swung again, and as I ducked, I socked him right in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back, and I walked towards him, this time punching him in the face. He fell back, grasping his nose that was now bleeding profusely. He looked up at me, hatred written on his face.

"You bitch," he snarled, then leapt at me, and I managed to duck again, but he whirled around, this time nailing me right below the eye. I twisted my body back around, letting my arm fly out, and the back of my hand smacking him hard across the face. I took the opportunity while he was down and kicked him, but he knocked my legs out from under me, then pinned me down, and slapped me across the face. He leaned in close to my face.

"Justin, I will kill you if I have to," I spat at him, and pushed him off of me, and pushed myself up. He stood up as well, and then turned to face me.

"Bella, why do we fight? I know you love me. Just come back, and I'll forgive you," he said. I barked out a laugh. _He_ would forgive _me_? Shit, he was the one who needed to be groveling.

"Well, Justin, as tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. You see, I wish you would die, and that might pose a problem for our relationship," I said, abhorrence dripping off my words. He started towards me, and I ran toward him, and then punched him with all my might. I was not going down, and if I was, I was going with a fight.

"Bella, you'll regret those words," he said, walking toward me, raising his fists. I ducked as he threw one at me, and then stood up and elbowed him in the face.

"That's for beating me the past four months," I shouted, and then punched him again. "That's for betraying me," I said, then I grabbed his shoulders, pushed him in front of me, and then with all the hatred, pain, fear, and crying of the last six months, I kicked his chest as hard as I could, sending him flying back into a wall, cracking it. "And that's for making me love you."

* * *

I stepped onto the tarmac, breathing in the musky air that covered Washington. I walked to my car, got in, and drove to Forks. It was Monday, and only noon, so Emmett was still in school. I drove to my house, and was surprised to see the police cruiser there. I parked in my driveway, turned off my car and walked inside, only to find Charlie watching television. He looked up when I came in, and his eyes widened as he took in my bruised face and even more bruised hands. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Bells? What happened to you?" he asked. I sighed, dropped my bag, and gave him a hug. He wrapped him arms around me in a fierce embrace. I pulled away.

"Hey, Dad," I said, trying to smile, and winced as it hurt to do so. His face changed then, morphing from concerned to angry in a second.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell was that?" he asked, and I was shocked. Charlie hadn't ever yelled at me before.

"What was what?" I asked, taking a step back.

"How could you leave like that? Without any notice whatsoever. It was the most selfish, inconsiderate, foolish thing you've ever done. Then, to go and see Phil, well that was just stupid. What were you thinking, Bella?" he asked, a touch of desperation in his voice. I stared at him. Charlie and I had never been very emotional, but now I was starting to understand what he must've gone through, not only this weekend, but also when he heard about Phil.

"I'm…sorry," I whispered. He sighed.

"You're grounded. I'm taking your car for three weeks," he said, and I stared at him, disbelief coloring my face.

"What? Dad, you can't do that," I said, clenching my fists. It would be bad if I was arrested for assault.

"Well, I guess I just did. Look, Bella, I know I may not be the most fun guy, but I am your father, and you will respect me. You could've called, e-mailed, something. But you chose not to, and that's what so irresponsible. I was worried sick, and you didn't even bother to pick up a phone to tell your old man you were alright. I'm glad you're okay and that you got back somewhat safe, though I'm concerned about your bruised up face, but you're not going to tell me, so I'm not going to ask. But, I will take the keys to your car," he explained and wordless held out a hand. I stood for a minute just looking at him. Finally, I took out my keys and gave them to him. I then picked up my bag, walked around him, and went up to my room. I studied my face in my mirror. I had a black eye, and busted lip, and my check was red from where Justin had slapped me. I unpacked my bag, and climbed into bed, wanting nothing but to just sleep.

* * *

I was wakened my a knocking on my door. I called out a scratchy come in, and Emmett walked in, looking happy, but somehow resigned. He froze when he saw my face.

"What happened?" he asked, walking over to me and examining my face.

"I ran into Justin," I explained, and he froze. Emmett was the only person who knew about Justin.

"I hope you looks just as bad," he finally said, and I laughed.

"He looks way worse," I said, and then sat up, and Emmett dropped his hands.

"So how was your trip?" he asked, sarcasm rolling off his voice in waves. I looked at him, startled.

"Um, okay, I guess. What's wrong with you?" I asked. He laughed, a bitter, angry, laugh.

"Oh, I just love it when my sisters disappears. It's the highlight of my life," he snapped, standing up. I rolled my eyes, laying back down.

"Save me the lecture. I already got one from Dad," I said. I expected him to contradict me and give me one anyway. But he didn't.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered, and then walked out, leaving me there, stunned. What was wrong with him? I just went away for a weekend. I knew I should've waited until someone came home, but it wasn't that big of deal, was it? Whatever. I wasn't going to worry myself with it. We would all get over it, and then it be done with. Forgotten.

* * *

**_Alright, I hope you enjoyed it. You now see who Justin is, and why Bella hates him. How many of you love Bella for just kicking his ass? I had a lot of fun writing that part. I'll ask for some reviews, and I'll update soon! _**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning with dread deep in my gut. I didn't want to go to school. People would stare at my bruises, ask questions, point, and I couldn't punch anyone without getting expelled, which was something I actually didn't want to happen. But regardless, I climbed out of bed, showered, got dressed, and waited for Emmett. He came down the stairs, still looking groggy, and stared at me.

"How come you didn't drive?" he asked. I sighed.

"Dad took me keys. I have to ride with you," I explained. He nodded, grabbed his backpack, and walked outside and I followed. He was being unusually quiet. We both got in his Jeep and went to school, a stiff silence filling the car. I didn't know what the fuck his problem was, but I was just going to ignore him, as he was I. He pulled into the parking lot, and I hopped out of the Jeep and walked towards the school. People were already staring at me face. Fuck, not this early in the morning. I just closed them all out and walked to my locker. Alice, however, saw me in the hall, and walked next to me, badgering me with questions.

"Oh my God, Bella! What happened?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, and answered without looking at her.

"I fell down some stairs," I said shortly, hoping that she would take the hint.

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that," she scoffed. I lost it. I spun around and faced her. She seemed startled, and I nearly laughed.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to fucking mind your own business and stay the hell out of mine. Just leave me alone," I snapped. I turned back around and continued to my locker, expecting her not to follow. She did follow me, though, and continued walking next to me. I ignored her. Rosalie also joined us. I finally reach my locker after what seemed like an endless amount of time and opened it.

"So how was Phoenix?" Rose asked, and I froze. I turned to look at her. There was something in here eyes, something that she didn't want me to know. The possibility that Emmett might've told her before I even told anyone else came back into my mind. The bell rang, and Alice skipped off like that pixie she was. Rosalie turned too, but I reached out and grabbed her arm. For a few, brief seconds, I saw a different kind of Rosalie Hale. Not the kind that'd been meek and timid around me. No, I saw the Rosalie Hale that didn't take shit from anyone. She looked down at my hand incredulously. I let her go and she walked away, but I stared after her. Why would Rose, who obviously knew how to assert herself, take all the shit that I've thrown at her. Then it hit me.

Emmett had told her. Before I'd told her. He told her after Phil was arrested. After he swore he wouldn't tell anyone. My blood boiled as I clenched my fists. How could he? I would never tell any of his secrets. I felt betrayal coarse through me, and I blinked back tears. I had trusted Emmett not to tell anyone. And he went and told Rosalie. I shook it off and went to my class and ignored everyone as I sat down. I stared straight ahead during the class, not looking at anything in particular. After my first morning classes, I went directly to the gym. I started pounding on the punching bag, letting out all of my anger and frustration about Phoenix. I was too busy punching to notice the door opening and closing.

"How was Phoenix?" I heard a silky voice ask, and I turned to see Edward walking towards me. I sighed and went back to the punching bag.

"Why do you care?" I snapped, focusing on my hits and punches instead of how his voice nearly made me shiver.

"Because I care about you, Bella," he said quietly, and I paused for a moment, and then continued. He sighed, and ran hand through his bronze hair.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked, glancing at him briefly. He seemed to ponder his next words, and then spoke.

"It's not your fault, you know," he said, and then I completely froze, but didn't turn to face him. "What happened in Phoenix with Phil…it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself," he explained, and for the second time that day, I lost it. I spun around to face him.

"God, what is it with you? Do you feel the need to Dr. Phil me every time we talk? "It's not my fault", or "Talking might help". Are you kidding me with this bullshit? Look, Edward in case you haven't noticed, I don't want to talk. To anyone. About anything. I don't know why you can't take a fucking hint and just leave me alone, so I spell it out for you. Quit trying to analyze me, and just fucking leave me alone!" I snapped, and he stared at me for a while, then turned and walked away. I ignored the feeling that welled up inside me at the sight of his retreating form, and walked out of the gym. I was done with Edward Masen.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I walked out of the gym, feeling absolutely nothing. I gave up trying to help Bella, trying to convince her to give me a chance. She never would, and I wasn't going to pressure into anything. I just wish she would at least say something about what had happened. How she felt, or how she's coping. But I knew that that was an impossible notion that would never come true. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at our usual table, and everyone looked at me. I just looked at Emmett.

"Bella went home," was all I said. He just laughed a bitter laugh and went back to eating. I just sat there, thinking over what Bella had said. I hated the fact that she thought I was just trying to analyze her. I honestly cared and wanted to help her. But she wouldn't let me, and I wasn't going to try anymore. I felt a hand cover my own, and I looked up to see Alice smiling at me sadly. I squeezed her hand.

"Edward…give her time," she said, and I looked at her quizzically. She smiled again, this time more cheerful.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know she'll come around…eventually. Just give her time. She'll love you too," Alice explained and I stared at her, as did everyone else at the table.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Emmett snapped. She sighed, like the answer was so obvious.

"Bella will get over this someday. I don't know when, but I know she will. I have a feeling. I know we'll be friends at some point in time, and that her and Edward will be happy. I know that all of this will happen, but you have to be patient. Trust me," she said, and then went back to the magazine she was reading. We all stared at her, dumbstruck. Rosalie was smiling faintly, like she was enjoying the idea of her and Bella friends. I was still wondering how Bella would ever love me, but I just let it go. If there's one thing I knew, it was to never bet against Alice.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I was in the kitchen when Emmett came home. He approached me, and didn't even say hi as he started talking.

"What did you say to Edward?" he asked. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned back to face him.

"He was trying to go all Dr. Phil on me, so I told him to back off," I said, and then took a sip.

"Goddamn it, Bella!" he yelled, pounding the table. I jumped, startled at his outburst.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snapped. He laughed loudly and angrily, and then glared at me.

"You're my problem, Bella," eh said, and I gaped at him. "Bella, you're my sister, and I will always love you, but you've got to stop fucking yelling at people for trying to help you!" he said, and I opened my mouth to retort, but he just talked over me. "No, you're going to listen to me. Bella, Edward fucking loves you. More than anything. He's just trying to help, like everyone else, but all you're doing is pushing them away, creating a barrier that eventually no one will want to cross."

"Maybe that's how I want it Emmett! Did you think about that? I don't want friends or a boyfriend. I don't need anyone in my life. I only need you and Charlie, but apparently I don't even need you, since you're so sick of me."

"Stop fucking doing that, Bella! I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. But it's okay to have friends, to have someone you love. But if you don't give them the chance, they're just going to give up on you!"

"Like who, Emmett. Renee's a drunk who blames me for putting her husband in jail, you have Rose, and Dad doesn't need me. No one gives a shit about me, and I don't care. I don't need anyone," I said, and he sighed heatedly.

"Bella, I'm sick of you saying no one gives a shit. People do care. But you yell at them every time they try to say so. I'm also getting sick of you yelling and judging my friends. Friends who have been there for me for a long time, through a lot of shit. So stop saying that no one cares and stop fucking yelling at me friends for simply trying to be you friend," he said, and I saw my opening.

"What kind of shit, Emmett. Like when I was raped? But they weren't supposed to know about that," I said, and he closed his eyes, and I knew I had him.

"Rosalie was there when I needed to tell someone. I'm sorry I told her after I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone—"

"That's just it, Emmett. I didn't want anyone to know. It was humiliating for me to tell you. That I'd let someone control me like that for that long, it was so hard for me to even tell Dad. I didn't want anyone else knowing. I didn't want those pitying looks. I got enough of that from you and Dad," I said, and he didn't reply. It was quiet for a few moments while we both caught our breaths.

"I'm sorry I told Rose after I promised you I wouldn't. But I would like to ask that you would stop being such a bitch to my friends," he said, and I gasped and stared at him.

"I don't owe anything to them. I don't have to be nice to them," I replied. He shook his head. He stood up straight, and looked at me.

"You do owe it to me," he said, and then walked out the door and into his Jeep. I heard his start it and roar down the street, but I stood there. It was the worst fight Emmett and I had had. I wanted to call him and apologize for being such a bitch to him, but I knew we both needed time to cool off. I went upstairs and took a shower, washing away the stress of the day. I went downstairs after I was finished to make dinner, but as I entered the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Dad," Charlie's voice filled my ears. I could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Dad, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked. I took in a deep breath, but nothing could've prepared me for what came next.

"Bella, it's Emmett. There was an accident. It…it isn't good."

* * *

**_Well, I don't usually end it with cliffhanger's, but I decided that this would be a good way to end this chapter. I'll ask for some reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Emmett's POV)

I couldn't believe how Bella was acting. I mean, I don't expect her to just get over what happened, but could she at least not take it out on my friends. I jumped in my Jeep and drove off, needing time to just think. Bella and I had never fought like that before. I drove towards the school, knowing that, like Bella, exercising helped me to clear my head. I stopped at a red light, and pulled out my phone to call Rose.

"Hello?" She said when she answered, and I felt my body immediately relax as her warm voice came though the speakers.

"Hey, Rosie," I said, and I saw the light turn green. "I just—" but I never got to finish, because as I was pulling through the intersection, another car ran through, colliding with my side of the car. I heard the screech of metal hitting metal, the shattering sound of glass breaking, and the groan as my Jeep flipped over. I felt pain run through my body, and then I felt nothing.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I couldn't breathe. I gripped the phone tighter, almost breaking it. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and then spoke.

"What do you mean by bad, Dad?" I asked, thankful my voice didn't tremble nearly as much as my legs did.

"Well, he…he broke his left leg, and a couple of ribs, and had some internal bleeding. He has to stay a couple weeks at the hospital. He's out of surgery now, and he's still unconscious. But the doctor's say that he's going to be fine," Charlie explained, and I felt myself let go of the huge breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Oh, thank God," I said, and slid down to the floor. I tried picturing my life without Emmett as a brother, and I couldn't.

"So, if you want, you can drive down here and see Emmett. I have your car keys on my dresser," Charlie said, and I smiled. But soon the smile faded. I couldn't go to the hospital. I couldn't face Emmett.

"Um, I think I'll just stay here right now. You know, let you take care of Emmett for a while," I said, and thankfully, Charlie bought it.

"All right, if that's what you want," he said. "But you'll come down tomorrow, right," he asked. I grimaced. I hated lying to Charlie.

"Yeah, I'll come see him tomorrow," I lied. He hung up after saying goodbye, and I just stood there, frozen. I couldn't believe Emmett had been in an accident. And people wondered why I didn't believe in God. Bad shit like this always happened to people who deserved it the least. And what's more, this whole thing was my fault. Emmett and I had fought. We never did that. He left because of me, and then was hit because of me. I couldn't face him and know that I had caused him all that pain. I mechanically started to make dinner, then stopped once I realized that Charlie would probably just eat at the hospital. I cleaned up the kitchen, then the living room, and then, after my eyelids felt like weights, went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, and I woke up feeling like shit. I'd gotten all about two hours of sleep the night before, and you could tell by the dark bags under my eyes. I was feeling grouchy and bitchy, and I figured I could use this as an excuse for Charlie. I took a shower and got dressed, then tried to read in my room. I soon fell asleep again, this time a little bit longer. It was still shitty sleep, but it was long enough for me to tell Charlie that that's why I forgot to go to the hospital. He seemed to buy it, but he also seemed to know that there was more behind it.

I managed to do that all week. Coming up with excuses as to why I wasn't going to the hospital. After the first week, Charlie seemed to give up, and just stopped asking. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie, however, would repeatedly glare at me, or shake their heads. I couldn't care less. One day, however, Alice just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Bella, why aren't you going to see Emmett?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's none of your business, Alice," I replied. I figured she'd drop it. I was wrong.

"It's sure as hell is my business. Emmett is one of my best friends. I've gone to see him everyday. You're his fucking sister, and you haven't seen him once," she said, glaring at me as if she would send me straight to hell. Ha, I'd like to see her try.

"Listen, Pixie, I don't care what you think of me. I have my own reasons for not seeing my brother. It's none of your goddamn business, and I would appreciate it if you would leave it the fuck alone," I said, and the focused on my book again. But it wasn't Alice's voice that spoke again.

"Bella, get over yourself and just go fucking see him." I heard someone say, and I looked up, stunned, into Rosalie's face.

"Excuse me?" I asked, setting my book down.

"God, Bella, just go see him. I know why you're not, and it's a bogus reason. Emmett loves you, and he's crushed that you haven't been there. Juts get over the fight, and go see your brother," she said, and I was shaking by the time she'd finished her speech. I stood up, staring right into her face.

"Rosalie, just leave me the hell alone," I said, then turned and walked off, not even caring that everyone was staring at me. I walked out to my car, got in, and drove. I drove to my house, and ran to my room. I grabbed a pad of paper, a pencil, and just started drawing. I didn't realized who I was drawing until I got to his messy, disheveled hair. I froze, looking at my picture. I'd completed his entire face, down to his crooked grin. I dropped the pencil I was drawing with, and backed away from the picture as if it would bite me. I didn't know why I drew his face. It was a near-perfect likeness, with only one thing missing. His eyes. They weren't colored in. The emerald green wasn't there, and he was incomplete without them. A knock at the door startled me from my staring, and I went downstairs to open it. I wasn't surprised by who was waiting.

"Hello, Edward," I said, and I opened the door further, letting him come inside. He turned to face me, and I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hi, Bella," he said. It was silent for a moment. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there something you needed? Or did you just come to stare?" I snapped and he seemed shocked by my outburst.

"I just wanted to talk," was all he said.

"Well, then, talk," I said. He sighed, and then looked at me.

"Why won't you go see Emmett?" he asked and I was proud of myself that I didn't punch him right then and there.

"Because it's none of you business," I said for the third time that day. He took a step towards me, and I froze.

"Bella, just go see him. I know why you don't want to, but believe me when I say it's not your fault. Some idiot ran the light," he explained. I forced myself to laugh.

"God, is that all you can come up with?" I asked while I sneered. "I'm afraid to go see him because I blame myself. Ha, that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!"

"I know it's true. I could tell when Rosalie said she knew why you weren't going t o see Emmett. It's not your fault, and it's actually very selfish of you to try to claim it as your fault," he said, and I snapped.

"Fuck you, Edward. So maybe I am scared. I don't like hospitals. Not since Phil kicked the ever-living shit out of me. I do blame myself, and it's not selfishness, it's called having a heart. I know it may surprise you that I do have one, but I do, and I nearly passed out when I heard about Emmett. So don't you fucking dare to say it's selfish that I'm blaming myself. God, Edward, I'm getting so sick of you and everyone else judging me," I said wearily. I ran a hand through my hair, and Edward just stood there, staring at me.

"If you would stop judging us," he said quietly, and I snapped my head up to look at him. "Bella, you've been judging us since you first arrived. But that's not the point. The point is that you need to go see your brother. Not for his sake, but for your own. You need to move past what Phil did. I'm not saying to just forget it ever happened, but you need to move on from it. By doing that, you can let go of the control Phil has had on you since it first happened. Go see Emmett."

"You have no idea what you're saying. I let go of what happened long ago. Why do you care so much, anyway?" I asked. Nothing could've prepared me for his answer.

"Because I love you," he answered, and I froze. "Bella, I'd loved you for a while now, and don't think I'm making it up. I love you more than anything. I'm not trying to blackmail you with this, so don't assume I am. I just needed to tell you. I love you. More than my own life. I know that you don't love me or even like me, so I won't bring it up again. But you need to go to that hospital. For Charlie. For Emmett. For yourself." And with that he walked out the door, leaving me in a stunned stupor. He couldn't love me. He hated me. Okay, well I figured he may have like me after the dance, but nowhere near love. I stood there for who-knows how long, until I could finally make my feet move. I walked out to my car, got in, and just drove.

I drove down a road in which I could tell no one traveled. I started to think as I drove. Edward couldn't be right. Phil had no control over me. Did he? I though about to all my past actions. How much had Phil influenced them? I started to realize, with shocking clarity, and with much difficulty, that Edward was right. Phil had had control over me, if subconsciously. I slowed the car, the knowledge sinking in. God, how had I missed that? I banged my head on the steering wheel. What Phil had done to me, that alone controlled me. I acted how I acted because of him. I pressed down on the accelerator, and pulled a U-turn, heading towards the hospital.

I pulled into a parking space, stepped out, and walked towards the doors. Then I stopped. A fear gripped me, one deep in my gut. I made me forget my resolve to walk in there, to shed this manipulation Phil had on me. But, as I looked down at my feet, I had another epiphany. I controlled me. No one else. I would no longer let what Phil had done to me, what Justin had done to me, have any power over my life. I looked back up at the hospital, smiled, and then walked inside.

* * *

I walked into Emmett's room, and nearly broke down there. He was sitting up, but has bruises on his arms, a black eye, and I could see a cats covering his leg. They hadn't noticed me, Emmett or Jasper.

"Jasper, can you give us a minute?" I asked, and the both looked at me. Jasper glared, but Emmett smiled.

"Now—" Jasper started, but I but him off.

"Jasper. Please," I asked and he seemed surprised that I would say please. He nodded, stood up, and left. Silence.

"I'm glad to see you finally came to see me," Emmett said, trying to crack a joke. I nodded, but felt the tears coming. I looked up at him, and felt the tears slid down my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella, no, I'm sorry it was a bad joke," he started, but I held up a hand. I walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, and it sounding funny. Not because I hardly ever apologize, but because I was crying. Emmett reached towards me and pulled me to him, and I buried my head in his chest while he rubbed my back. I kept apologizing and crying, and Emmett just said it was okay. I stayed like that for a while. I felt something life off my shoulders. I actually smiled when I realized that I was now free.

* * *

**_I hoped you guys like this chapter. Edward told Bella he loved her! Will she return the feeling? Reviews are about as good as having Edward tell you he loves you. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Edward's POV)

I felt both relieved and terrified. Whole, and yet totally scared shitless. I had told Bella that I'd loved her. I didn't regret doing it. I would tell her again, over and over. But now she had even more reason to hate me. She would think I was making it up, or would just think me a moronic fool, which I very well could be. I drove to my house, and wasn't surprised at the silence that greeted me. My parents were at another counseling session. I didn't bother asking how they went. I walked over to my piano. I sat on the bench, lifted my hands, and let them drift over the keys, letting a song flow out.

I didn't know this song; it just came to me. It poured from my thoughts, my fingers pressing the keys as the notes cascaded through my mind. I hadn't composed this song, but I knew who had inspired it. A girl who had somehow lifted the guilt I'd been feeling for two years off of my shoulders. A girl who now held my heart in her hands, and I was waiting to see what she'd do. A beautiful girl who had came into my life, and let me feel something other than remorse and anger. A girl who'd change my complete existence. A girl I would always love. Bella Swan.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Emmett came home the following week, and from then on, our house usually had two extra people in it. But Edward never came. I didn't know why, but that disheartened me. I didn't know why, though. I figured I could just ignore the fact that he told me he loved me, and just simply move on. I withheld my grimace as I walked into our house after my run and saw Alice there. I had been trying to be nicer to everyone, but sometimes Alice just irked me. She couldn't take no for an answer.

"How're you doing, Emmett?" I asked as I walked over to him. He smiled up at me.

"I really like those pain pills the doc gave me," he said, a dreamy tone to his voice. I suppressed a smile. For some unknown reason, the doctors had prescribed Emmett Vicodin, and it made him seriously loopy. It was fucking hilarious to watch. I just smiled and went to the kitchen. I went to the pantry, intent on making dinner, only to find it empty. I went to the fridge. Empty. Well, wasn't this fan-fucking-tastic. I sighed and walked out to the living room. I hadn't realized we'd been eating so much take-out.

"We're out of food. I'm going to the store," I said, and walked out to my car, got in, and tried to start it. Nothing happened. Great. Could this day get any worse? I tried again. Nothing. I groaned and slammed my had against the steering wheel. I got out, walked back inside and flopped down beside Emmett. Alice had left when I'd arrived, taking Jasper with her.

"What's wrong?"

"We're out of food, and my car won't start," I explained. I ran my hand through my hair, then paused half-way through. It seemed I'd picked up a trait form Edward.

"Call Rosalie," Emmett suggested. I looked at him in surprise. "What? Why do you think I never go to a mechanic? She's a magician with cars," he told me. Then a sad look crossed his face. "My Jeep," he muttered. I patted his shoulder. Emmett's Jeep was beyond repair. But the insurance company would get him a new Jeep. Except he claimed it wouldn't be the same. Other than laughter I bubbling in my chest from that situation, I was stunned. I couldn't picture Rosalie working on cars. But regardless, I got up and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rosalie, it's Bella," I said. I tried not to sound nervous. I usually didn't ask for favors.

"Oh, hey Bella," she replied, and I took a deep breath.

"Look, Rosalie, I need a favor. My car won't start. Could you maybe take a look at it?" I asked, and braced myself for a no.

"Sure, I'll be right over," she answered, then hung up. I stood there, floored that she actually agreed. I hung up the phone and went upstairs. I looked at the picture of Edward I'd drawn that was now on my dresser. I still hadn't filled in the eyes. Something was keeping me from doing it. I walked over to it, picked it up, and looked at it, staring at his eyes. The picture was imperfect without those emerald green orbs staring back at you. I heard a car pull up, and I shook my head, releasing myself from all thoughts about Edward Masen.

Fifteen minutes later, Rosalie was under my car, tinkering around, as I leaned against it, following her lead.

"Okay, hand me the crescent wrench," she said, and I did as she asked. It was silent except for the sounds of tools and her asking for them.

"So how'd you get to working with cars?" I asked, breaking the silence. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was shrugging.

"Well, I've always had a fascination with cars, and one day I just started tinkering with them, and now I can take apart this car and put it back together better than most mechanics," she explained, and I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"That's pretty cool," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. Then, as she crawled out from under my car, she looked at me dead in the eye. "You know, Edward really loves you." I was stunned. I knew she could be blunt, but I didn't think she knew all that much about the situation.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. She wouldn't understand. I couldn't love. I didn't want to. I didn't want to be tied up with anyone, since I'd probably fuck them up like Phil had done to me. Then, I admitted something I hadn't even admitted to myself. "I wish…I wish I could love him back." It was silent for a few seconds.

"Start her up for me," she said, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I got into my car and started up my car. It came to life, purring like a kitten. I turned her off, got out, and turned to Rosalie. I smiled, and she smiled in return.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said, being genuinely sincere. She nodded like she knew I was.

"No problem, Bella," she said, and then she turned around and waked inside. I started after her. I wish I could be like her. Free. Not weighed down by the skeletons in my closet. But, I knew that I never could be. Edward was better off without me.

* * *

A few days later, sitting in my English class, our teacher surprised us.

"Pictures. They reveal our soul. They give complete strangers a look at who we really are. The yearbook committee wants students to get a look at who the seniors really are. So, during this class, you will be given a partner, and you will take a picture of the other doing something that reveals their true nature. Come up to my desk, and I will assign you a partner," she explained, and everyone around me rushed up to her desk. I stayed at mine, as did another person. Edward. I glanced over at him, and noticed he was looking at me. I quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, Edward, Bella. Since you didn't come up, you can be partners. Congratulations."

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I froze at her words. She didn't realize that by assigning us, the pictures wouldn't be taken. I looked at Bella. She was gaping at the teacher, openmouthed. She couldn't believe this either. I slowly stood up and walked over to her. She looked at up at me. I smiled.

"Come on. Let's take this picture," I said. She seemed shocked that I would be talking to her. Why would I not? She stood up too, and we walked out of the room.

"So, this is surprising," she said after a few moments of awkward silence. I turned to her.

"Why is it awkward?" I asked. I wanted her to say it. I wanted her to say I told her I love her, so she couldn't act like I didn't happen.

"Because you told me you love me," she said bluntly, startling me.

"I guess it is awkward," I said finally. Then, I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "Bella, why won't you be with me?" I asked, and then stopped expecting her to hit me or just yell at me. But she did neither.

"Because, even if I did love you, which I don't, I wouldn't be any good for you. I'm so fucked up from Phil that I would only hurt you," she confessed, and I could barely suppress the reaction that stunned the fuck out of me. Then anger took its place.

"Don't you think I should get to decide that for myself. Goddamn it, Bella, I fucking love you! That means that I want to be with you, not matter what! Don't you make the decision for me!" I snapped then walked away. I walked to the music room, and sat down at the piano. I started playing. I shut out everything else, and simply focused on the music. I let the rage, sadness, guilt, and remorse, slip away as the melody flowed from the piano. I didn't notice the door opening. I only knew someone was there was the flash went off. I stopped playing, and looked up at a slightly embarrassed Bella. There must've been questions written on my face, because she simply held up the camera.

"I took your picture," she said simply. I nearly laughed. Then something hit me. I knew what the perfect picture for Bella would be. Something that showed everyone who she really was. I'd only seen it twice. But, she'd kill me for what had to go with the picture. I stood up and walked to the other side of the piano, putting a safe distance between us.

"I know what we can do for your picture," I said slowly. She raised an eyebrow. "You have to take off your shirt."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

As he played, raw emotion danced across his face. I could almost see the tears he shed for Tanya. I could hear the insults I'd thrown at him, and the anger they'd made him feel. I saw the love he had for me one his face as he stared absorbedly at the piano. I couldn't help myself. I took the picture. Then, I kept my mouth from falling open as he told me to take off my shirt. He quickly explained his idea. We got a roll of duct tape, a marker, and went to the gym. We took fifteen minutes setting up with punching bag, and he turned around as I took off my shirt. There was a mirror on the wall that I stood in front of. You couldn't see below my neck, but it still felt weird. I held my hands behind my back, letting my tattoos on my wrists show.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said. I saw him turn around, and he paused for moment before he took the picture. I knew what he would see. He would see me, standing in front of the punching bad, letting me back show. Everyone would see that scars, because they were a part of me. They would see my tattoos, and they would also see a punching bag, with little pieces of duct tape on it. The little pieces said "Phil", "Justin", "Hate", "Fear", and "Pain", and they were numerous pieces all of the bag. You could see my face from the mirror, and as Edward took the picture, I swear I could see him smile.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Her picture showed who she was to the core. It showed the pain and fear Phil had cause her, and the hate Justin had instilled in her. As I turned back around after she'd redressed herself, the question came out of my mouth without me meaning it to. Her face…her face showed all that had happened to her. She'd never been more beautiful.

"Who's Justin?" I asked. She froze in peeling off the duct tape from the punching bag. Then she sighed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. We dated for about four months while I lived in Phoenix. He…he hit me," she said, and I nearly dropped the camera. She turned towards me. "I knew him for a while before we started dating. He was nice then. Sweet, charming, caring. Then we started dating. I couldn't bear not telling him about Phil, so I did. I guess he took that as invitation to start abusing me. At first he wasn't so rough. But once he realized it would take a lot more to bring me down, he started becoming more aggressive. I didn't bother breaking up with him when I'd left. I'd figured he'd get the message. That's who gave me to bruises in Phoenix," she explained, and I stood there, not knowing what to say. Finally, I thought of something.

"I hope he looked worse," I said, and she laughed. Finally, she looked at me.

"Oh, trust me. He did."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I felt something lift from my shoulder as I told him about Justin. I expected him to pity me. But instead her made a joke. And it made me laugh. The bell rang, signaling us the end of class, but also an end to a stolen moment between Edward and I. I felt an emotion inside me at the though of leaving him, but I pushed it down. I looked up into Edward's eyes, and felt something inside me break free. It was a new feeling, something I'd never experienced before. It consumed my whole body, making it difficult to see anything but Edward. I felt my heart beat faster as I gazed at him, and him back at me,

It was like I knew now that there was no life without him. No reason for existing. It crept up my whole body, wrapping me in a warm cocoon. It surprised me, and scared me. I'd never felt this way before, about anyone or anything. Edward must've seen something pass over my face, because he took one step towards me. But I backed away, then turned and went to my car. I tried to grasp on the thoughts bouncing wildly in my head, but it was no use. I drove home, walked up to my room, and grabbed the unfinished picture. I made it perfect, and then leaned backed and stared at it. Edward's perfect face stared back at me, those green eyes bearing into my soul. I then knew what the emotion was. I was in love with Edward Masen.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. So Bella finally realized she loved Edward. There's only a couple more chapters left. Tell me what you think in you reviews!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The chapter you've been waiting for..._**

* * *

Chapter 18

(Edward's POV)

The look on Bella's face had surprised. It was almost as if she…loved me. But that was impossible. Bella would never love me. As the bell rang, I walked back to the classroom and gave the teacher the camera.

"Oh, Edward, how did it go?" she asked, so happy is made my teeth hurt. I smiled back.

"Oh, it went just fine, thank you," I replied, then left. I made it to lunch, still confused over Bella. I wanted to know what that look meant, but I wasn't about to ask her about it.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" Alice chirped as she dropped into the seat next to me. I looked at her, and she frowned at my face. "What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed.

"It's Bella," I started, but she interrupted me.

"I'm going to kill her! Lately, she's been a little nicer, but she's still being a bitch to you, isn't she. God, what's her problem!" she cried, and I was taken aback at her loudness. Before someone came over, I calmed her.

"No, Alice, that's not it. She's been perfectly fine, actually. I'm just confused about something," I explained.

"Oh," she said, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, today, she gave me this look that made no sense at all. I just want to know what it means," I told her, ignoring as everyone sat around us.

"What did it look like?" she asked, turning towards me. I sighed again, thinking about the look.

"It's like…she wanted to kiss me. Or to just…be with me. But then right after she looked scared and then bolted," I elucidated. I then looked at Alice, who was positively beaming. I gave her a confused look, and then glanced around the table. Apparently, everyone had been listening. Emmett looked shocked, Rosalie looked happy, Jasper was smiling, and Alice was still beaming.

"Oh, Edward!" she said happily, clapping her hands together.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly. She then gave me a look, and then got smug. "Oh, you'll see," was all she said. I looked at Emmett.

"Oh, don't look at me. Bella would kill me if she knew I told you," he said, still looking shocked. I looked at Rose. She shook her head.

"Sorry. She'll have to tell you herself." I turned to Jasper next.

"I'm not going near this one," he told me. Finally, and rather angrily, I looked at Alice.

"I knew this was going to happen!" she chirped.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" I snapped. They still, except for Emmett, kept smiling. They all looked at each other. Then they all spoke together.

"You'll see for yourself."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I was pacing in my room. Okay. I loved Edward. I could admit that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. God. I loved him. And…fuck. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be this girlfriend person. I wasn't good at it. I wasn't Justin's girlfriend. I realize now that I hardly even loved him. I was just…the girl who he hit. But I couldn't be Edward's girlfriend. Edward was…well. He was nice, charming, very attractive, smart, caring, and anything else. I was…bitchy, temperamental, cold, distant, stubborn, short-tempered, and was fucked up because of Phil and Justin. I couldn't be anyone's girlfriend. I heard the front door slam, and realized that I'd been pacing for a couple of hours.

"Bells! You here?" I heard Emmett call. I took a deep breath, composed myself, and walked downstairs to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Thanks for leaving me stranded at school. You could've at least left a note," he grumbled, flipping through the channels.

"Sorry. I just had to get out of there. So did Rose bring you home?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, stopping on Comedy Central. It was quiet for a while. Then, Emmett spoke. "So, you love Edward?" he asked. I gasped and looked at him. He looked back and laughed.

"Oh, please. Edward described the look you gave him. I knew what it meant. He doesn't, though," he said, and I felt myself relax.

"Fine, I do love him. But I'm n to going to do anything about it," I said, and Emmett just stared at me. "What?" I asked after a minute of silence. He shook his head.

"Bella, I love you. But you're an idiot," he said. I stared at him in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. He snorted.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bella. You love Edward. Just be with him. It's not that complicated," he explained, as if I was five. I glared at him.

"Emmett, it is complicated," I said slowly. He snorted again. He was going to get a nosebleed if he kept that up.

"No, it's not," he said. I was getting really pissed off. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. He followed me.

"Give me one good reason as to why it wouldn't work," he said. I whirled around to face him.

"Fine. I'm so fucked up from what Phil and Justin did that I can't be good for anyone. There's your reason," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He smirked.

"Bella, if you try, you can have a good relationship. It might take a little work, yeah, but if you try, it'll be worth it. I know Edward loves you more than anything," he said, and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"Not more that Tanya. Plus, Emmett, I don't want to love anyone," I said, and it seemed as if now, instead of firmly believing that, I was trying to convince myself of it.

"Bella, you're wrong. Edward loves more than he ever did Tanya. I know it. I've seen it. Plus, why don't you want to love anyone?" he asked.

"Because…it just gets too messy and hard, and I don't want to mess them up like I've been messed up," I explained. Then, much to my surprise, Emmett looked…pissed.

"Damn it, Bella! You're not going to fuck anyone up! Why can't you see that if you would just let go of what happened, you could have something with Edward. You could get married, have kids. I know that you want to. You may be able to lie to everyone else, but not your twin brother," he said. I looked at him.

"How can you be sure, Emmett? I only trust you and Dad, and no one else," I said, and I knew it was a lie. I…trusted…Edward. Somehow, I had started to trust him. Emmett sensed my lie.

"You trust Edward. I know you do. Bella…just be with him," he said. I stood there for a minute.

"I'm going to go play my guitar for a while," I said finally, feeling a hundred different emotions. Emmett seemed to realize that I wasn't okay.

"Wait, Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry," he said. I nodded, a small smile forming on my face.

"I know, Emmett," I replied, patting him on the shoulder. I walked up to my room, plugged up my guitar and amp, and started playing. I focused on my music, not my thoughts. I tried to, anyway. I felt like the walls were constricting me, and the picture of Edward stared at me from my wall where I'd hung it. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I went downstairs, and found Emmett watching a football game. He looked up hen he saw me come in.

"Hey, that sounded pretty good," he told me. I smiled in thanks.

"I'm going to go driving for a while. I'll be back in a while," I said, and then kissed the top of his head as I walked by. I walked out to my car, got in, and started driving. I turned on my radio, and turned it up as a song started playing.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why, but she's knows _

_That when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down_

I listened to it more intently as I heard the words. The clouds were gathering in the sky, and I knew it would start raining soon. Was Emmett right? Could I just let go of everything? It seemed impossible. Especially for me.

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long_

_And she fears if she cries,_

_That first tear_

_The tears will not stop_

_Raining down_

I thought about how I had kept everyone away. I thought about how I had let Phil control me for so long, and how much I hated it. It was like he was always there, in the back of my mind. I just wanted to put everything that had happened in the past. Let it all go.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

I almost laughed because it seemed like this song was written for me. I knew that I should just say fuck it, fuck Phil, fuck Justin, and just move on, but I was…scared. I didn't know what would happen when I did. I didn't want to pretend like none of it never happened, but at the same time, I just wanted to be able to finally breathe again, to go one day without thinking about Phoenix.

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone with this fight in herself_

_And the fears whispering_

_If she stands, she'll fall down_

I felt tears falling down my face. I allowed myself to think about one person. Edward. God, I did love him. So much. He made me actually want to be with someone, to get married, and to have kids, like Emmett said. I loved his smiled, his laugh, everything.

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out _

_Is through everything _

_She's running from_

_Wants to give, and lie down_

He made me smile. I knew that if I wanted to, I could be with him. But…it was like there was this huge weight that was pressing on me, weighing me down, keeping me from just…letting all this shit go. I needed to, I realized. I needed to just move past it, and just get over it. Let myself grieve, like Aunt Lucy had said, but then just put it all behind me.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

I stopped the car, suddenly knowing what I had to do. I thought about it for a moment, about all what Phil had done, what he'd put me through, Justin, Renee…and then let it all go. I let myself really respire for the first time in years. I felt myself smile, knowing that I'd finally learned to stand in the rain.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

I pressed on the gas, knowing where I needed to be. I turned around, blaring the song through the speakers as I drove down the streets of Forks. I laughed for the first time in a long time, relishing in the feeling of being free. I knew that I still had some work to do, but I also knew that someday, I wouldn't cringe at the thought of going to Phoenix. I wouldn't be bitch to everyone, and that I would have friends.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand through the rain_

* * *

I knew where Edward had lived, and I knew he was pretty well off, but I was still surprised when I saw his house. The only was I could tell was that I recognized his Volvo sitting in the driveway. I pulled in, turned off my car, walked to his front door and rang the doorbell. I walked off his front porch, needing to pace. Again. I looked up when I heard his front door open.

"Bella?" he asked, surprise coloring his voice. It had now started to lightly rain, and I knew that in a few seconds it would start to pour.

"Hi. I…I needed to see you," I said lamely, and I realized that I must look insane, pacing in the middle of his driveway.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. I almost stopped and just kissed him right there, but I had to say something first. Well, a lot of things, actually.

"I'm…I'm great. For the first time in a long time, I'm actually happy. And…it's because of you," I said, finally looking at him. He seemed stunned.

"Because of…me?" he asked dumbly. I nodded.

"Yeah…Edward, I've been a bitch to you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie…hell, even Emmett. And it's all because of what Phil had done to me. I know that it's wasn't fair to take it out on you, and for that…I'm sorry. I know I've never apologized to you before, but I've also never loved anyone before," I said, and then looked at him. He was staring at me, mouth wide opened. I was still pacing, and sure enough it'd started raining. I nodded. "Yeah, Edward, I love you. So much. I've just recently had an epiphany. I've started just to let everything go, and I realized, with help of Emmett, that I can be with you.

"You make me want to have everything. I want to be with you. I want to get married, have kids, everything. You make me want that. You make me happy. I trust you. I…just want to be with you. I know what you probably don't want to be with me, considering I've been such a bitch—" but I never got to finish. I hadn't noticed Edward walking towards me, but all I knew next was that he was stopping me, turning me towards him, and kissing me with everything he had, right in the pouring rain. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around him. It was…more than anything I'd ever felt.

I could've kept kissing him, but I was getting cold, even though heat was coursing through my body. He picked me up bridal style, never breaking the kiss, and took us inside. Once inside, he made to set me down, but I twisted my body and wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss then, and seemed surprised.

"Bella," he said, cupping my face with one of his hands. "I love you. More than anything," he said. I smiled, feeling tears run down my cheeks. I kissed him again, more sweetly.

"I love you," I breathed. He then smiled the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. It had my heart pounding, my blood racing through my veins. I kissed him, then. Then the kiss grew more urgent, and our bodies became more pressed together. I was pinned between the wall and Edward, my legs still around him. He pulled away again, and he had an earnest look on his face.

"Bella, I want you…so badly. But if you don't want to, or can't, I can stop right now," he told me. I thought about it exactly one second.

"Edward…I want to," I said, and he smiled again, then kissed me. He began walking again, this time towards his room. Up the stairs we went, and we made it to his room. Then set me down, then, and slowly, pulled off my shirt. I pulled off his next, and gently traced his muscles. They twitched under my fingers. He cupped my face in his hands, and I saw the love he had for me shining there, so much that I felt more tears slid down my cheeks. He once again picked me up bridal style, and took me to his bed. I was nervous. I'd never actually made love to anyone before. He seemed to sense my anxiety.

"Bella, if you want to stop," he started, but I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Edward…I want to," I said again for the second time. He nodded. We then took turns taking off each other's clothes, until we both had nothing on. He grabbed something, a condom, from his bedside table, and I made a mental note to ask him about those later. He slipped it on, then braced himself above me. He kissed me once more, sweetly, as he slid into me. I froze at first, fighting back flashbacks of Phil. He stopped and waited while I repeated over and over _He's not Phil. He's not Phil._ I knew Edward would never hurt me, and that's what finally made the memories stop. As the last ones started to fade, I lifted my hips, signaling Edward that he could start moving.

I started to move my hips faster, and Edward followed. He filled my body with sensations that I'd never felt before. Phil had always made me feel dirty, used, and beaten. Edward made me feel beautiful, special, and happy. The only sound in the room was our pants and moans. You could hear the thunder thriving outside; see the lighting pulse like a heartbeat, the rain pounding on the roof. I felt myself coming close to the edge. I knew Edward was too as he picked up the pace. Finally, the feelings and sensations were too much, and I was pushed over the edge, Edward soon after. He collapsed on top of me, panting, and I hugged him to me. I'd never felt this way before, and I wanted to relish in as long as possible, with Edward beside me.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Sometime after, Bella was laying on my chest as I gently and softly traced her spine. I was feeling so much happiness that I had to restrain myself from doing a little happy dance. I couldn't believe that she loved me. That she wanted to be with me. We weren't talking; there was no need for it. But, Bella broke the silence and asked a question.

"What was the question?" she asked and I was confused. What was she talking about?

"What question?" I asked. She looked up at me, her chin propped up against my sternum.

"What did Tanya ask you? Right before the crash?" she prompted. I thought back, and I remembered. I had always remembered.

"She…she asked me if I loved her. I looked at her to tell her she was absurd, that of course I loved her, and then, the truck hit us," I explained. Bella nodded, but sadness as in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked tracing her features.

"I wish…I wish I could've been your first love. You're mine," she said, and I wanted to laugh at the fact that she thought I loved Tanya more than her, and sing because I was her first love.

"Bella, you are. I loved Tanya, yes. But, I realize now that what I had with her was nothing to what I have with you. I love you more than the whole world, and nothing will change that, Bella. Nothing," I told her. She smiled, tears in her eyes. I kissed her, and she kissed back. When she finally pulled away, she was glowing. I'd never seen a more beautiful person.

"I love you," she said, lying back down on my chest.

"And I you. For an eternity."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it! They're finally together! I think I deserve some reviews after that chapter. You guys should also check out my new one-short, So Close, and leave a review there. PLEASE! The next chapter is the last one. It should be up soon._**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Edward's POV)

(Three years later)

I was nervous, but excited. I wasn't sure I could do this. Did I want to? Hell, yeah. But, I wasn't sure if we were ready for this. I knew I was, but I wasn't sure if Bella was. I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. As I waited for her to get ready, I thought about the past three years. To say Charlie didn't like me dating Bella at first was an understatement. I swear I saw him reach for his gun when Bella and I told him we were dating. But with a little time, and a lot of ass kissing, he finally started to warm up to me. Slowly, but surely. Bella and I had gone to Dartmouth together. I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but Bella had insisted.

"_But Edward, I want us to go together," she had said. I sighed. _

"_I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this, like it's your job as my girlfriend. I want you to go to wherever you want," I'd explained. She smiled, walked up and wrapped her arms around me. _

"_And I want to go to Dartmouth with you," she said, and then kissed me. _I smiled, thinking back on that memory. We had gone to together, and we were now in the middle of our third year. My smile disappeared as I thought back to the time where I'd thought I'd lost her forever.

"_I can't even look at you right now!" she screamed as she stormed through my house. I walked after her, just as mad. _

"_That's right, just walk away. Don't face the problem or me, just like you did in Phoenix," I said, and then stopped, as did Bella. She slowly turned to face me, ire in her eyes. _

"_Fuck. You," she said, and then walked out my door. _I shuddered as the memory replayed itself. It had been during our winter break during our second year, and we had fought about me going to study abroad for a semester. After we'd fought, we didn't talk for three weeks. I'd finally shown up at her house, freezing, and hollow. She'd answered, took one look at me, and then threw her arms around me and hugged me until I thought she'd crush my lungs. We had had minor fights since then, but after a short time of cooling off, we'd always find each other. I loved her. I wanted to marry her. To spend the rest of my life with her, and I knew she wanted to do the same. I just wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet. I heard her coming down the hall, but wasn't prepared for the sight.

She was wearing a simple, elegant, black, strapless dress that ended just below her knees. The skirt swirled around her as she twirled for me, and I grinned as she did so. I saw that she was wearing the necklace I'd gotten for her for our one-year anniversary. It was small locket, on a sliver chain, or so she thought. It was actually white gold, but she didn't need to know that. She hated it when I spent money on her. The locket had a picture of us on the inside, then on the back, an inscription. It said "_For An Eternity_". I lost my breath when I looked at her.

"Will you marry me?" Hell. I hadn't meant to say that. Well, I had, but over a nice dinner, with candles and flowers. Bella stilled and looked at me, wonder in her eyes. I knelt down on one knee, pulling out her engagement ring. It was also white gold, with a diamond in the middle, with two smaller ones on each side. It was simple, but beautiful, like Bella. She walked towards me, slowly, as if I might attack.

"What?" she breathed, wonder still shining through her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I love you. You're my life, my everything. If you left me, I wouldn't know what to do. Everyday, you're all I can think about, and you're the only one I want, now and forever. Will you please be my wife?" I waited with bated breath. She was in front of me, and I was looking up at her. She then knelt down to where we were facing each other. She too my face in her hands, and kissed me. She nodded.

"Yes. Yes, Edward, I will marry you," she said, tears filling her eyes. I took her left hand, and slid the ring onto the third finger, and then kissed it. I looked at her, not believing that she'd want me as much as I wanted her. I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to be spending my life with Bella Swan.

* * *

I was nervously running a hand through my hair as I stood in a small room beside the sanctuary. Today I was marrying Bella Swan. Emmett, my best man, laughed from where he sat.

"Dude, chill. It's not like she's pregnant," he said, watching me with laughing eyes. I bit back a laugh. No, Bella wasn't pregnant. But Rosalie was. And Emmett didn't know. And who was I to spoil the surprise? Jasper approached me, fixing my tie, and looking me in the eye. He was my other groomsmen, and I was glad he was here to calm me down.

"Edward, calm down," he said, echoing my thoughts. "It will all go smoothly, and in an hour, Bella Swan will be Bella Masen," he said, and I smiled at that. I took his advice and stopped pacing. I thought about how we'd all graduated college three weeks ago, and how in the fall, I was going to go to medical school, and Bella was going to work on her Masters in Architectural Design. Bell and Emmett were going to open a business together, where Bella would design the buildings, and Emmett would build them. Rosalie was working at a very well known mechanic shop, and her and Emmett were getting married in the winter. Jasper was going to be a professor of history at NYU, where Alice would work on her fashion label, and they'd been married for a year. We were all living in New York City, and I couldn't have planned it all a better way. My head snapped up when they started playing the music. I took a deep breath and then let a calm drift over me. I walked out into the sanctuary, smiling at my parents. I also smiled at Renee. It had been difficult, but Bella had forgiven Renee, and they were slowly becoming close again.

I saw Alice come out first, nearly skipping down the aisle in her dark blue bridesmaid dress. Rosalie came out next, Bella's maid of honor. The doors closed, and I took another deep breath. They opened again, and I looked up to see the most beautiful creature walking towards me, smiling, with her hand on her father's arm. She was stunning. Wearing a dress made by Alice herself, the white silk dress flowed straight to the floor and trailed a little behind her. It was strapless, and she wore her hair in a bun at the base of her neck, with a few tendrils framing her face. Wearing light make up, the necklace that I had given her, I couldn't remembering a more happier time in my whole life. She reached me, and Charlie gave me her hand.

"I'm trusting you with her. Take care of Bella with your life," he said, and I tore my gaze from Bella to look at him.

"I will," I said. He nodded, and then sat beside his new wife, Sue. I looked at Bella. "You look…beautiful," I whispered. She nodded. We both turned to the priest. It was a simple wedding, and it was all I ever wanted. When it came time for the vows, Bella was crying, as was Alice and Rosalie.

"I, Edward," I said, repeating after the minister, "Take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be wife, and to love you all the days of my life." I took the wedding band from Emmett, with was a white gold band with diamonds embedded in the band, and with the inscription "_For An Eternity_" on the inside, and slid it above her engagement ring. I looked at her and smiled. She beamed back.

"I, Bella, take you, Edward Anthony Masen, to be husband, and to love you all the days of my life," she said, then took the ring from Rosalie, white gold with the same inscription, and slid onto my ring finger. The minister then spoke.

"With all the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," he said smiling. "You may now kiss the bride," he said, and I did. Cupping her face between my hands, I kissed her, sweetly, slowly, and tenderly. When we pulled apart, Bella was crying again, and I now had tears in my eyes as well. "Ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to introduce you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Masen!"

* * *

(Bella's POV)

The reception was perfect. We ate cake, were toasted to, and danced our first dance as husband and wife. It was the song Edward had composed for me, and I could picture it clearly the day he'd played it for me.

_We had just made love and were resting quietly. I hadn't thought of it, but I now remembered a piano in his living room. _

"_Edward?" I asked quietly. _

"_Yes, love?" he replied, and I smiled. _

"_Could you play me a song?" I asked. I heard him chuckle. _

"_Anything for you, Bella," he said, then stood up and helped me up as well. We walked downstairs and he sat at the bench, and motioned for me to sit beside him. I did, and as I did, he started playing the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. It was beautiful, sweet, romantic, and wonderfully hypnotic. Once he finished laying, it was silent for a moment. I finally was able to speak. _

"_Did you write that?" I asked in a breathless whisper. He nodded. _

"_You inspired it."_ I still couldn't imagine that he still loved me as much as I loved him, but as we danced, and I looked into his eyes, I was the happiest I'd ever felt.

* * *

It was our honeymoon night. We decided to go to Ireland, and we'd just arrived. It was early in the morning, and I was jetlagged. But one look at our bed and I knew that there'd be no sleep tonight. I smirked as I took out my negligee and turned to face Edward, who was telling his parents we made it okay.

"Yes, Mom, I'll call you while we're gone…I love you too…Bye," he said, then hung up and faced me.

"I'm just going to go change," I told him, then, while still keeping the negligee hidden, walked into the bathroom. I took down my hair, which had managed to behave this whole time, washed my face, changed, and then walked back out. Edward's back was towards me, and he was only wearing his boxers. I cleared my throat and he turned, then stilled. He took one step towards me.

"You look very nice," he murmured, his eyes traveling up and down my body.

"Oh, it's just something I had laying around," I told him, fingering the edges of it. He made his way towards me, and when he reached me, his hands gripped my waist.

"But I think it'd look much better off of you," he said, then swiftly took it off. He then picked me up and carried me to the bed and laid me down upon it. He quickly took off his boxers, and then laid on top of me. He kissed me, hard and passionately, and then while looking into my eyes, sheathed himself inside me. I couldn't suppress my moans. I would never get tired of the feeling of Edward completely inside of me. He started moving slowly, but when I lifted my hips, he started to pound himself into me, making me approach the edge of my climax with each thrust. Our moans and grunts and pants grew in noise as we each became closer and closer. Finally, with one last thrust, we were both pushed into ecstasy, and we didn't move until it was over. When it was, he rolled to my side, laying on his back while I laid on his chest.

"I love you," I told him, never wearing of how that sounded.

"And I love you, Mrs. Masen."

* * *

(Eighteen years later)

Bella Masen was sitting on her couch in the townhouse she owned with her husband, Edward, when her oldest daughter, Emily Jane Masen, who was seventeen, walked in, along with her friend Eliza. They'd been friends since they were five, and they thought of Eliza like a daughter.

"Hi, Mom," Emily said, tossing her bag on a chair. Eliza just simply waved, which confused Bella. Eliza, though not as outspoken as Emily, usually said hi to Bella.

"Hi, girls. How was school?" Bella asked, setting her book down. Emily had Bella's long brown hair, but her father's emerald green eyes.

"Oh, it was fine," Emily answered. Eliza shrugged and nodded. "We're going up to my room," Emily said, then tugged Eliza up the stairs. Soon after, Edward walked in, kissing his wife.

"Hello, love," he said, sitting down beside her on the couch. Bella grinned at him and kissed him.

"Hi. How was work?" she asked. Edward laughed.

"It was good. How was your day off?" he asked and Bella groaned.

"I'm going to kill Emmett for making me take time off," she complained. Emmett, thinking Bella needed time off, had forbidden her to come to work for a week.

"Oh, he was just being considerate," Edward said. "Is Emily home?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Eliza," she answered. Edward nodded, then asked another question.

"How about Lucy, Charlie, Ellie and Caleb?" he asked. He was referring to their other four children. Charles Edward and Elizabeth Renee were twins, and fourteen. Charlie had inherited Edward's hair and eyes, while Ellie had Bella's brown, curly hair and eyes. Lucile Maria was ten, and had red hair and blue eyes, looking like the woman she was named after, and Caleb Anthony was six, had dark blonde hair and gray eyes.

"They should be getting home soon," Bella answered, looking towards the door. Sure enough, they came in, Caleb immediately running towards Bella and Edward.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Charlie, Ellie, and Lucy said, walking straight towards the kitchen.

"Mommy, I painted a picture today!" Caleb happily said, waving the picture right in front of Bella's face. Bella took it and studied it. It seemed as though Caleb had taken after his mother in the art department.

"That's very good, baby," she told him, giving him a hug, as did Edward. Caleb then jumped off the couch to hang his picture on the fridge. Just then, Emmett and Rosalie Swan walked in, with their eighteen-year-old daughter, Jocelyn Grace Swan, and their two other children, Annabelle Rose who was thirteen, and their three-year-old, Christian Isaiah.

"Bells!" Emmett shouted, walking over to his sister and giving her a hug.

"Em, remind me to kill you for this week off," she said, but grinned while saying it. Emmett laughed.

"Eddie boy, is that a gray hair I'm seeing?" he asked, and made to pull it out, but Edward swiped his hand away.

"Well, Emmett, you forget I have five children," he said, standing up. Bella had to smile at that. At one point, they didn't even know even Bella would be able to conceive, due to the scarring of her walls, because of what Phil had done.

"I'm going to go get pizza for dinner. I assume that since Emmett and Rosalie are here, that Alice and Jasper will be here soon, as well," he explained, the left.

"Hey, Rose. How's it going?" Bella asked. Rose nodded.

"Okay, I guess," she said, and Bella half-smiled at her. Rosalie had just recently lost her parents. It had been hard, but she was steadily recovering from it.

"Hey, Mom," Charlie called, peeking his head through the doorway, "We're going to be outside," he said, and Christian then jumped off Rose's lap to join them. Jocelyn stayed in, however.

"I'm going to go see Emily and Eliza," she said, then headed upstairs.

"So, how's the company?" Bella asked Emmett, who smirked.

"No, you're not getting out of it that easily," he said, and Bella gaped as him while Rosalie laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, faking surprise.

"It starts this way every time. You'll ask how it is, and next thing, you're back. No. This time you're staying off a whole week," he said. Bella glared at him for a minute, then gave up.

"Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Emmett laughed, and then looked at Rose.

"I told you she'd do this," he said, and Rose nodded. No sooner had she nodded then Alice and Jasper walked in, with their three children, Bridget Elise, who was fifteen, Cynthia Hope, who was ten, and Lucas Nathaniel, who was four.

"Hey guys!" Alice said happily, as their children ran out to the backyard to play with the other kids.

"Hey Alice, Jasper," Bella said, nodding at each of them. As they sat down, they all heard shouting from upstairs.

"God, Emily! Just leave it the hell alone!" Eliza yelled. There was a slamming down, and the sounds of two people coming down the stairs. Emily and Jocelyn both appeared at the base of the stairs, worry written on their faces. They came over to the adults, who were sitting there in stunned silence.

"What's wrong with Eliza?" Bella asked, putting an arm around her daughter. Emily shook her head while Jocelyn did the same.

"We don't know. She's just been acting really different lately. She's angry and won't talk to anyone. Not even me," Emily explained, tars welling up in her eyes. She then looked at her mother. "I think…maybe you need to talk to her, Mom," she said, and there was more silence in the room. Emily and Jocelyn both knew what had had happened to Bella, as did Charlie and Ellie. Bella would tell the rest of her children when they were older, but not now.

"Baby, are you sure?" Bella asked, looking at her friends. They all looked shocked and saddened.

"Yeah, Mom. I think so," Emily said. Bella nodded and hugged her daughter close. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all nodded, looking sympathetic and supportive. Bella stood up and walked up the stairs, taking them slowly. She entered Emily's room, and saw Eliza sitting on the bed, crying quietly. Bella hadn't wanted kids when she was young. She figured she wouldn't be a good mother, that she wouldn't have any idea about what to do. Now she couldn't picture her life without her five children, or her nieces or nephews. She hadn't wanted to be a counselor, either. She didn't know what to say to other people about their traumatic pasts. But that didn't stop her from sitting beside Eliza. Bella knew Eliza's mother wasn't around that much, and when she was, she wasn't the best mother. It's why she spent so much time at Bella's house. Eliza looked at Bella like the mother she wished she had. Bella smoothed back Eliza's hair.

"You want to talk about it?" Bella asked, and Eliza hesitantly nodded. As she began to speak, Eliza also began crying. No, Bella never thought that she'd been any help to anyone. She wouldn't make any difference. But, as Eliza told her story, Bella realized two things. One, that sometimes it just helped to have someone listen. To listen to your story. The second was that even if she just helped someone, just listened to one person, one story, that to them, it would make a difference.

* * *

**_The End! I hope you liked the wedding and the life after the wedding. I will have the playlist up soon! _**


	20. Playlist

Playlist

Stand In The Rain—Superchick

Going Under—Evanescence

Whisper—Evanescence

Taking Over Me—Evanescence

Bring Me To Life—Evanescence

Everybody's Fool—Evanescence

Stand My Ground—Within Temptation

Angel—Within Temptation

It's The Fear—Within Temptation

The Howling—Within Temptation

The Truth Beneath The Rose—Within Temptation

All Around Me—Flyleaf

All The Way—Journey

Fighter—Christina Aguilera

**So that's the soundtrack! And I have a little extra. There was a little part that I forgot to put in the chapter where Edward and Bella got together. And I really like it, so instead of removing the epilogue and chapter eighteen, I just decided to put it here. So, here it is…**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

We were just lying there, enjoying each other, not saying anything. We didn't have to. Edward was lazily tracing my spine, and I was listening to his heartbeat. I couldn't remember ever feeling this much contentment. Suddenly, though, Edward spoke.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," he said, and I raised my head to look at him, trying to hold back my worry. "Well, it's about the night Renee came," he started, and then paused. "After you came back drunk," he added. I thought back to that night, and remembered details I hadn't before. I'd thought it had been Emmett who had taken me out of the shower and had put me to bed, but I now knew that it wasn't. I now recalled how the arms that held me weren't as muscular as Emmett's, and how the hands that pushed my hair back from my face were slimmer and more graceful. The voice wasn't as deep as Emmett's, and it was more silky and soft. I looked at Edward again, who seemed nervous.

"It was you who took me out of the shower, and you stayed in my room with me," I said, nearly whispering.

"Yeah, Bella, it was me, not Emmett. I should've told you, but you would've freaked," he was rambling, so I shut him up with a kiss.

"Edward…" I breathed, and then kissed him again.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I thought she would've at least punched me. Or screamed. Instead she just kissed me. I thought back to that night.

_Emmett turned to face me and Rosalie, and went upstairs. I don't know why, but I followed him. Before he went into Bella's room, I stopped him. _

"_Wait, Em, let me," I was, surprising even myself. He stared at me, not thinking I was serious. _

"_Edward, I'm in no mood for a joke," he said, and made to go in there again, but I stopped him. _

"_I know, Emmett. I'm being serious. Let me. You go comfort Rosalie," I told him, and he studied me for a minute. _

"_Fine…but you take care of her, Edward," he said, then turned and walked back downstairs. I nodded, and then went into her room, then her bathroom. I saw her there, curled into a little ball, crying. It made me want to hunt Phil down. I knelt down beside her and picked her up, and she clung to me, whispering, "I'm sorry," repeatedly. I laid her on her bed, and she soon fell asleep. I watched over her that night, and I realized that I knew that someday I'd fall in love with Bella Swan. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm so sorry I forgot to put it in. So, it wasn't Emmett that watched over Bella that night. I just want to say how much I love and appreciate you guys. You have no idea how your reviews made me feel. Even if I got just one, I had to restrain a squeal. You guys are awesome! I hope that you'll continue reading my stories. There's not going to be a sequel to** "Stand In The Rain"**, unless I decide that I can add more to it. I might someday, but not right now. I already have another planned out, and the first chapter should be up soon. It's called** "The Truth Beneath The Rose"**, and I'm really looking forward to writing it. Oh, before I forget, I got more than two hundred reviews with this story! Yea! Thank you all once again, and I'll be seeing you soon!**


End file.
